


Capturing The Circus King

by TwoSpoonsOfSugar



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love Island: The Game Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoSpoonsOfSugar/pseuds/TwoSpoonsOfSugar
Summary: Remy finds herself in a life-altering predicament- does she leave the Villa with her gorgeous, wild, circus lad, or open her heart to the earnest, thoughtful "Sweetcheeks" chef?
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island), Rohan/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 85





	1. The Bait and Switch

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy lovelies! a few notes:  
> \- Rohan is **everything**  
>  \- Jake is _unbearably_ tempting  
> \- HOW WILL REMY EVER **CHOOSE**?!?!  
> \- also, canon? we don't know her 💅

Day 6

**Remy**

“So the girl I want to couple up with is . . . . Remy.”

_What the fuck did he just say?_

My brain was spinning in circles, trying to figure out what the hell had just possessed Levi to make him choose me. I knew he had a crush on me- one I’d been trying my damnedest to squash- but _this_? My eyes jumped over to Jen, who looked a little crestfallen and a lot pissed. I could see Allegra’s knowing look from across the fire pit, and it took all my self-control not to pull off my heel and chuck it at her face.

Then I saw Rohan. He looked confused, completely caught off-guard, and like he was trying his hardest to hide it. I met his gaze and found that for once, I didn’t know what to say. I _really_ liked him; I’d been hoping that things were finally going right for me in this damn Villa, despite Erikah’s little temper tantrum at the last recoupling. Rohan and I had been having so much fun together- doing acrobatic tricks on the terrace, using the activity as an excuse to touch and grab at each other; sitting on the outdoor kitchen counter with a bag of crisps between us, keeping Jake company while he cooked; laughing for ages over everything and nothing, giggling together on a sun lounger about the other Islanders, a sport we called The Villa: Live and Unedited. I’d loved every minute of our being coupled up. We’d had a few cheeky snogs when no one was around, and I’d fallen asleep every night held close to his chest, his fingers weaving through my hair until I’d drift off to sleep. It had been _wonderful_.

But what if I made a scene, and it turned out he didn’t like me as much as I’d hoped? He _had_ told me we should take it slow, and get to know everyone fairly. If I kicked off now, would I scare him away? He was _proper_ fit, absolutely gorgeous, and so funny and sweet besides. I didn’t think he even fancied me in the first place, and being with him these past two days had seemed too good to be true. What if it was?

“Erm, Remy?” Levi’s voice interrupted my rapid-fire thoughts, and I blinked, coming back to the present. He was giving me that awkwardly hopeful look he’d been shooting my way ever since the first day, and the more I saw it, the less I wanted to be nice. I’d tried every way possible to gently dissuade him from his interest in me, and now it looked like I was going to have to start edging over into flat-out rejection territory.

 _Don’t kick off_ , I told myself, ignoring Erikah’s smug look. _You’ll scare away the only guy you really like, and you’ll alienate yourself from everyone by stirring up drama. If you wanna stay, you gotta suck it up until the next recoupling._ “Yeah, I’m coming.” I looked over at Talia briefly as she squeezed my hand, shooting me a sympathetic look. She was my only true girl friend in the Villa, and she knew how I felt about Rohan. “Uhm, thanks, you know, for choosing me.” I crossed the fire pit to take his hand and dodged his attempt at a kiss, so it landed awkwardly near my ear. We were both cringing as we took our seats. _Kill me now._

I looked across the circle at Rohan, who was sitting directly across from us. He looked a bit sad as I met his gaze with my own, before he smiled ruefully. _Have fun_ , he mouthed, as Mason began his recoupling speech.

Levi, oblivious to this exchange, snaked his arm around me as I shook my head, imperceptibly. _Miss you_ , I shot back, adding a wink so he wouldn’t take me too seriously.

The Islanders all applauded as Mason- surprisingly- stayed loyal and chose Cherry. My heart jumped up into my throat as Rohan returned my wink, clapping along with the others but keeping his eyes on me. _Miss you more, babes._

My grin could’ve lit up a stadium, and the tension in my shoulders eased a bit. Maybe things would work out okay.

Rohan was next, and after a brief hesitation and a glance my way, he chose Erikah.

_Erikah._

God is punishing me. I know this now.

 _Did he have to pick the girl who so blatantly fancies him?_ I wanted to rip my hair out in frustration. Or Erikah’s, honestly. _She’s going to be all over him._ I scowled at her as she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

They took their seats, and Erikah immediately snuggled up close to Rohan. He grimaced at me over her head, and I frowned. _Talk later_ , he mouthed at me, a bit of a pleading look in his eyes. _Please?_

I wanted to cry, and scream, and take a torch to every flammable thing in the Villa. _Can nothing go right for me in here? Just once?_ But I nodded anyway, turning my eyes back to the remaining Islanders.

Tim picked Talia- _they are going to have such a blast together!_ \- and Jake picked Jen, standing there on her own and looking sad and small.

I shot her a smile, trying to inconspicuously wriggle out of Levi’s grasp. “You got best pick of the house, Jake,” I declared. “You guys look amazing together.”

Jen’s returning smile was sad, but at least it was there. “Thanks, Remy,” she said quietly.

Levi, annoyingly, seemed to take this as confirmation that I approved of his choice, and he slid his arm possessively around my hips. “Yeah, you guys look really cute together.”

_Don’t hit him. Don’t hit him. Remember what the producers told you- likability is so important for the public votes._

I forced a grin, reminding myself that I needed to stick around if I wanted to get Rohan back. “Let’s all go get out of these formal clothes and get ready for bed,” I suggested.

Levi winked at me, slick as oil and just as appealing. “Good idea, babe.” Even as I stood up, his hand stayed on my hip, hot and possessive and irritating. _Easy, girl. Remember, if you choke him out with your hair, you’ll be kicked off the Island. Plus he’d probably like it._

I sighed, trudging up the stairs to the communal bathroom with everyone else.

Levi finally let go of me long enough to get out of his dress shirt and pants, and I drifted into the dressing room, struggling to reach the zipper at the back of my dress.

“Here.” A deep voice was suddenly right in my ear, wonderfully familiar, and I felt warm fingertips brush against my spine, sending tingles through me. “Let me help you, babe.” Rohan slid the zipper down to the arch of my back, and I pressed my arms to my chest to keep from flashing everyone in the room- I hadn’t worn a bra.

I turned to meet his warm gaze, and butterflies erupted in my tummy when I saw that he was shirtless. He smiled down at me, slow and sweet, and my pulse started pounding everywhere, from my fingertips down to my toes. “I really like this dress on you, by the way.” He was speaking quietly, pitching his voice low so it wouldn’t be heard over the chatter in the room. “You look angelic.”

I beamed up at him, feeling beautiful and admired in my soft white dress. “That’s such a lovely thing to say. Thank you.” I bit my lip, feeling unsure about the parameters of our new relationship as ‘just friends.’ “So, you wanted to talk?”

He cleared his throat, and I hid a smile as he stopped himself from reaching out to touch my hair, the way he’d been doing so often the past few days. He crossed his arms over his chest as if he was unsure what to do with his hands. “Right. Listen. . . . I’m sorry about picking Erikah,” he whispered. “I knew that Tim wanted to pick Talia, so I didn’t want to mess that up. And Jen. . . . she and I just really don’t get on. She’s a nice girl, but she’s very. . . . posh. And me, I’m just . . . .”

“A gorgeous, wild circus lad?” I grinned up at him mischievously, and his returning grin made my heart do somersaults.

“Exactly. We’ve got nothing in common. But I know Erikah fancies me, and it’s uncomfortable for you, and I’m sorry.” His expression was so contrite and sincere that I couldn’t resist stepping forward to press my forehead to his chest. If I hadn’t been holding my dress up, I’d have flung my arms around his neck.

“Thank you for saying so,” I said softly. His arms came around me, briefly, but the way his fingertips found the back of my neck, sliding away as he stepped back, made me feel warm all over. “And I’m sorry about Levi picking me. I have no idea what gave him the impression that I wanted him to.”

Rohan waved the apology away. “It wasn’t your fault. I know he fancies you, but that’s not something you can help, is it?” He studied my face carefully, looking at me in a searching way that made me feel naked. “But do you like him? I don’t want to step in the way if this is what you want-”

“No,” I blurted, wishing I could let go of my dress so I could grab his hand. “Rohan, I fancy _you_.” _That’s not too forward, is it?_ His pleased smile told me maybe not. “I wanted you to pick me this evening. Not Levi.”

After a quick glance around, he reached out to quickly tuck my hair behind my ear, cupping my face momentarily as he withdrew his hand. “I fancy you as well,” he whispered. “I was going to pick you. We've had so much fun these past two days. I wanted us to stay together.” He sighed then, looking as tired as I felt. “We should get ready for bed, but we’ll talk more tomorrow, alright? I-” Suddenly he looked shy, a blush creeping up his cheeks as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I’d like for us to still spend time together.”

I knew I was grinning madly, but I couldn’t help it. I was sure he could see my heart as it slammed in my chest. “I would really like that, Rohan.” 

His smile widened, and I wanted more than anything for him to kiss me again, as easily and skillfully as he had for the past two days. “Good. I’m glad we’ve talked.” He winked at me, and I felt my insides erupt with butterflies. “Good night, Remy.”

I bit my lip to hide my grin as he backed away. “Good night, Rohan.” As he turned the corner to head back towards the bathroom, he rubbed a hand over his hair and shot me one of those secret, sweet smiles.

_God, he is so freaking **beautiful.**_


	2. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that noise up on the roof?...... 👀

Day 6 (Nighttime)

**Jake**

_What the hell is all that noise?_

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes, looking around in confusion to find the source of the commotion. It sounded like voices shouting, but they were muffled, like the argument was coming from somewhere else in the Villa.

“Oi! I told her to tell them to shut it, not join in!” Tim, grumbling and scowling, threw back his duvet and jumped to his feet, stalking across the bedroom towards the stairs.

Feeling apprehensive, I slid out of bed, trying not to wake Jen, and hurried after him. “Tim!” I whisper-yelled, catching up to him halfway up the steps. “What’s going on?”

Tim rubbed at his eyes, glowering as he stomped towards the roof terrace. “I dunno, mate. Something about Levi not being in bed with Remy. But she was supposed to tell him to shut up. Sounds like she’s joined the bloody party, though.”

I rolled my eyes as we hurried towards the sound of voices, raised and growing louder. “Obviously something’s wrong, Tim. They’re not yelling purely to inconvenience you.”

Tim yawned, somehow managing to keep his scowl in place the entire time. “Whatever, mate. I’m trying to sleep.”

Finally, we reached the roof terrace, and Tim threw open the door wide. “Right, I’m coming out here to lay down the law,” he announced. “Remy, didn’t you tell Levi to shut it?”

I stepped around Tim to see Levi and Cherry sitting on one of the benches, dangerously close together, and Remy stood looking furious and hurt before them. Unease trickled up my spine. _Shit. This can’t be good._

Tim’s brain finally seemed to catch up with him, and he frowned. “What the hell is going on out here?”

Levi scowled, his jaw ticking angrily. “Just shut up, Tim.”

Remy turned toward us, practically shaking with anger, and even in the dark, I could see tears sparkling in her blue eyes. “I came up here because I didn’t know where Levi was, and I found him getting off with Cherry!”

Tim suddenly looked very much awake, and I could see his ire at Remy flip back to the protective, best mates mentality they usually shared. “Levi! What the hell are you playing at?” He glared at the Olympic swimmer, furious on his mate’s behalf, and I could clearly see just how badly the night might end up if I let things get out of hand.

“Okay, everyone, listen up.” Four faces swung towards me, all wearing expressions of anger, and I continued. “Obviously this is confusing and upsetting for everyone, but it’s the middle of the night. I don’t know what’s going on exactly, but I think we all need to go back to bed before this gets out of hand.” I reached out for Remy, hoping she couldn’t see my hands shaking with the anger I felt, but she wrenched her arm out of my grasp so hard you’d think I had one of those joke-buzzers in my palm and had shocked her.

“No, Jake, this isn’t your decision to make! I want to talk to Levi! I want an explanation.” She glared at her partner, arms crossed. Cherry just stared at the floor, her expression wooden.

Levi’s expression was cold, a look so hard and unfeeling that even I wanted to wince. “Sorry, Remy, but I haven’t got anything to say to you.” At our collective stunned silence, he seemed to realize how cruel he sounded, because he rolled his eyes wearily. “I’ll talk to you about it in the morning.”

Remy’s shocked expression was killing me- she looked so furious and confused and hurt that I wanted more than anything to turn around and knock Levi on his ass- an emotion that surprised me. I couldn’t stand to see her looking so upset, so I reigned in my anger and continued. “Let’s all get some sleep, and we’ll try and figure out what the hell just happened in the morning.” It took all my self-control to look at Levi without snarling- or shouting. “Mate, I’m really disappointed in you. It’s one thing to make a mistake, and it’s another not to admit it when you’re caught.”

Levi didn’t answer me- he just turned away, glaring off into the distance.

This time, when I reached for her, Remy let me put my arm around her and lead her toward the stairs. She was shaking in my embrace, and I couldn’t tell if it was shock or anger. “We’ll figure it out, Remy,” I said quietly. 

She looked up at me, and the fury and hurt blazing in her eyes cut at me more deeply than I wanted to admit. “I’m so _livid_ at him,” she hissed in a whisper. “He stole me from Rohan earlier tonight just to act like _this?_ Why?” She looked up at me as we reached the entrance to the communal bedroom, and there were tears shining in her eyes. “Why?” she whispered again, and her full bottom lip started to tremble.

I couldn’t take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her to my chest and holding her tightly. “I wish I knew, hun. I don’t understand it either.” I rested my cheek on the top of her head as she cried, her face buried in my chest and her arms wrapped around me. “Don’t cry,” I whispered, feeling helpless. “Please, don’t cry, Remy.”

She sniffled, leaning back to wipe her eyes and trying to compose herself. “I’m sorry,” she whispered unhappily. “I look a right mess, don’t I?”

“’Course not. You’re always beautiful,” I said, without thinking. She looked up at me curiously, blinking through her tears, so I hastened ahead, hoping she couldn’t see me blushing in the dark. “And you’ve every right to be upset. I know you were happy with Rohan,” I admitted. “He told me you two got on really well. And I thought Levi picking you at the recoupling meant that he liked you enough for him to risk upsetting your couple. But after tonight? I have no idea what he’s doing anymore, or why.” Cautiously, almost without thought, I reached out a hand to wipe away a tear glistening on her cheek, and to my surprise she let me, resting her cheek briefly against my palm as if seeking comfort.

_Can she hear how loud my heart is beating? I swear it’s all I can hear._

She gave me a wan smile as my hand slid away from her face, and I couldn’t believe someone could look so pretty with tears streaming down their face. “I’m sorry I snapped at you before,” she said softly, eyes locked on mine. “On the terrace. You were just trying to help. I shouldn’t have acted that way.”

It took me a minute to even remember what she was referring to, so caught up I was by her smile and the feeling of her face in my hand. “Don’t worry about it. Sometimes I can go into management mode without realizing it. I know it can be annoying.”

She shook her head at me, but she was smiling. “It’s not annoying, Jake. It’s admirable, that you always want everyone to get along. And I wouldn’t ever let anyone else speak to you that way, so I don’t know why I did. I’m sorry.”

I knew it was the wrong time to be grinning, but I couldn’t help it. “You wouldn’t ‘let’ anybody else disrespect me?” I teased. “And just how would you stop them, Bit?”

She was giggling, and I felt so proud and happy to be the reason she wasn’t crying anymore. “Don’t encourage Tim’s stupid nicknames,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “And I may be a ‘Wee Bit’, but I’m still not gonna let anyone disrespect my mates.”

I couldn’t help the fond look I gave her, or the playful tug I gave one of those pretty blond curls, so soft it nearly clung to my finger, like satin. “Honestly, Remy, it wasn’t anything. No apologies needed.”

She looked up at me quietly, and the sincerity in her eyes made me feel like we were entirely alone. “Honestly? It was really ripping my arm away from you like that that made me feel bad. It was dramatic and silly and. . . . I feel like it might’ve really hurt your feelings.”

In fact, it had; we’d been affectionate friends from the start, sharing hugs and kissing on the cheek freely. But I didn’t know that she’d been able to tell just how much the- _would you call it rejection?_ \- had stung me. I shrugged, trying to put her at ease. “You were angry, and in shock. I know it really wasn’t about me.”

She smiled at me then, so slowly, and I felt butterflies erupt, dancing and fluttering around inside. “You’ve always understood me,” she said softly. “From Day One, you got me and my silly moods. It’s so nice to have mates who really know you.”

 **Mates.** _Oof. That one stung._

I just smiled, pushing away the hurt, like always. “It is nice. And as a mate who knows you, I know that if you don’t get some sleep tonight, you’ll be a grumpy mess tomorrow.”

She grinned. “I do not get ‘grumpy.’”

I rolled my eyes. “Right. And Tim isn’t extra.”

She giggled at me, and surprised me by reaching up on tiptoe to give me a warm hug. “Thank you for talking to me,” she said, her lips so close to my ear and her soft hair tickling my arms as I held her close. “You really are a true gentleman, Jake Wilson.”

_Why is my heart racing? Why did that affect me so much?_

“You’re a real sweetheart, Remy Richards.” I squeezed her close, feeling her skin warm and soft against mine, before reluctantly letting her go. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?”

“’Kay. Night, Jake.” She smiled at me again, patting my arm before drifting off towards her bed.

I watched her climb into bed, grabbing a pillow and curling herself around it tight. “Night, Remy,” I said, mostly to myself. I walked back towards my own bed, easing in beside Jen, who was curled up on her side with her eye mask still on and her blond hair spilling across her face.

I settled back on my pillows, easing my arm behind my head and sighing. A sudden flash of light caught my eye, and I turned to my right. I froze.

Rohan was awake in his bed across the room, eyes wide and reflecting moonlight back at me. He looked at me, wordlessly, for what felt like forever. His face inscrutable, he lay back down, turning his back to me.

My heart raced, and I wondered what exactly it was that he had seen. From the look on his face?

Everything.

_Fuck._


	3. Confrontations & Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head, and Rohan has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you're not into sappy, cheesy scenes! don't worry- there's more drama to come! 😘

Day 7

**Rohan**

_How is she so damn pretty?_

I leaned in the doorway of the dressing room, where all the girls sat sleepy-eyed at the vanity mirrors, watching Remy get ready for the day.

Her hair was a mess, the curls wild and waving everywhere, hanging loosely down her back. Her blue eyes were half-lidded as she rubbed a makeup wipe beneath them, staring groggily at her reflection in the mirror. There was an imprint from her pillowcase across one cheek, and her little silk pajamas were wrinkled beyond repair.

She was just so fucking _cute._

“Morning, ladies.” I stepped into the room in just my pajama bottoms, arms crossed over my bare chest and my hair still sticking up in the back.

“Morning, babes.” Talia smiled at me through a yawn, setting off a chain reaction that had everyone giggling.

“Morning,” Remy said politely, shoving- uselessly, in my opinion- at her clouds of curls, trying to brush them out of her eyes. “How’d you sleep?”

My stomach tightened as I remembered last night. I hadn’t really been awake, but I knew what I’d seen- Jake, cradling Remy in his arms and whispering to her, wiping away tears that I wished I’d been there to catch and coaxing giggles out of her in the way I loved to do. By the time I’d woken up enough to realize what was going on, they’d already parted ways, going back to their separate beds. I’d woken up surprised by the depth of unease I felt, and I wanted desperately to ask her what had upset her enough to make her cry. But her blasé attitude seemed to indicate that she didn’t want to talk about the night before, so I kept it to myself- for now. “I slept alright, yeah. How’d you girls sleep?”

A sudden, somber silence descended over the room, and Jen and Talia glanced uneasily at Remy. I frowned, confused, and tried to meet her eye, but Remy glanced away from me, gazing down at the floor as if she couldn’t bear to look at me.

_What’s going on? Do the girls know what she was crying about last night? Did I do something to upset her? Shit, what if this is about me coupling up with Erikah?_

I’d told her I was sorry, and explained my reasons for my choice, but maybe she had been more hurt about it than she’d let on. Maybe she thought that I wasn’t as serious about us as she was, if I was coupling up with a girl who so obviously wanted to try it on with me. _Shit._ I winced internally, remembering my idiotic words from a couple days before, when I’d told her we should take it slow and get to know everyone in the Villa. 

_You’re such an idiot._ Why had I ever said that? Because I’d been afraid of how big my feelings were, so fast, and wanted to make sure I didn’t scare her off? _Well, that worked out nicely. Now she’s with Levi, and she probably thinks you're not serious about her. Way to go, genius._

I watched Jen reach over and pat Remy’s hand sympathetically, while Talia shot Cherry a cold look. Now that I was paying attention, I could see that Cherry was sitting on the floor by herself, looking in the wardrobe mirrors, even though there was an empty vanity seat at the dressing table with the others. She looked upset as she dropped her gaze, and it took me a minute to realize what her expression was- she was ashamed.

_What the Hell is going on?_

“Remy?” I prompted softly, ignoring the way Erikah was glaring at me from the far vanity seat. “Are you okay?”

Remy cleared her throat, picking up a makeup brush and idly twirling it, as if desperate to distract herself. “Yeah, I uhm. . . . I just didn’t sleep very well.”

Allegra, brushing on her highlighter, snorted dismissively. “Yeah, I wouldn’t have slept well either if Cherry had gotten off with my partner in the middle of the night.”

There were a few gasps, and Remy dropped her head, as if trying to shrink into herself and disappear.

“What?” I was stunned, turning an incredulous look at Cherry, who bit her lip and looked away. “He did what?”

“God, Allegra.” Talia stood up and put her arm around Remy, crouching beside her. “Tactful, as always.”

Allegra glared at her. “What? If Cherry didn’t want us to know about her snakey tactics, she shouldn’t have done anything in the first place. We’re in a house full of cameras- and people. It’s not like it would’ve stayed a secret, anyway.”

Talia just rolled her eyes, apparently not in the mood to give Allegra an etiquette lesson.

“Wait, wait.” I could feel my blood literally running hot, the sound of my pulse rushing through my ears and making it hard to focus. “Remy.” She finally looked up at me, her expression miserable, and I was suddenly so angry it took clenching my fists to keep my hands from shaking. “Do you mean Levi-?”

“Snogged Cherry’s face off last night while we were all asleep? Yup.” Allegra, seemingly unbothered, reached for her suntan lotion and started smoothing it on her legs.

I caught Erikah rolling her eyes out of my peripheral vision, and it suddenly occurred to me that she’d been strangely silent throughout this whole situation. She hadn’t even said good morning to me. I knew she’d been pissy with Remy for choosing me at the previous recoupling, but I had no idea why. I had told everyone that Remy was my type, and we’d clearly been happy to be coupled up for the past few days. Erikah had seemed pretty happy last night when I’d picked her- and I’d been meaning to talk to her today, just to make it clear that I wasn’t interested in pursuing anything with her- but now she wouldn’t even look at me. In fact. . . . . _was she even in bed last night, when Jake and Remy were up? What the Hell is going on??_

A bad feeling was growing in my chest, dread and anger and confusion all tangled together, and I was suddenly so furious that I couldn’t think straight.

“So you’re telling me that after that bellend stole you away from me last night, he was snogging Cherry just hours later?” I directed at Remy.

I watched her blink up at me, surprised. I supposed making idiotic comments about getting to know everyone else wasn’t the best way to show her I was serious about her, but we’d talked just last night, after that awful recoupling. I’d told her how I felt, and that she was the one I wanted to be coupled up with. Was she really still so unsure about my feelings for her?

We’d had _so_ much fun together the past few days. Hanging out with Jake in the kitchen, cracking jokes and tossing crisps into each others open mouths; giggling like mad as I tried to teach her how to do handstands and cartwheels, feeling adrenaline surge through me every time I got to catch her in my arms; snogging for ages after light’s out, kissing her and running my fingers through her crazy blonde curls for hours as we whispered and dozed and talked about everything and nothing. I’d never had feelings for a girl creep up on me so fast, and I’d been surprised by the depth of anger I’d felt when Levi had stolen Remy away from me. _Two days_ ; had it really been all we’d had together? _It isn’t enough. It’s not nearly enough._

Shaking away my thoughts, I looked up to see Erikah frowning, sulking in her seat like an errant child, and Allegra had paused in her lotion application, eyeing the unfolding drama with keen interest. Jen and Talia were looking back and forth, wide-eyed, while Cherry played with the ends of her hair, looking miserable.

“Remy?” I prompted, meeting her blue eyes expectantly. “Did Levi kiss Cherry last night?”

She bit her lip, and her eyes were troubled. I knew she hated confrontation. “Well. . . . yes,” she said at last.

Without a word, I spun on my heel, jogging to the stairs. I hurried down them, heading outside and beelining towards the kitchen.

“Rohan, wait!” Remy’s voice was calling after me, and I could hear the girls footsteps scurrying after me, but I didn’t stop. I spotted the bellend in question standing by the sink, looking entirely too indifferent for someone who had stolen my girl and then cheated on her hours later. _Grade A fuckwad_ , I thought angrily.

“Levi!” He looked up from the cup of tea he was making, his eyes hardening as I approached him. “Just what in the _Hell_ is wrong with you? You swoop in to try and get in between me and Remy, and then you turn around and cheat on her with Cherry?”

He set down his mug with a bang, turning towards me. “Don’t talk about things you have no idea about, mate,” he shot back, stepping away from the island sink and squaring up at me.

“It’s all over the Villa, _mate_ ,” I shot back, shaking with the effort it took not to bash his pretty face in. “We all have an ‘idea’ of what you were doing last night. How could you do that to Remy? She’s been nothing but nice to you, even when you’re hitting on her non-stop after she made it clear she wasn’t interested.”

Remy and the girls finally caught up to me, and they hovered nervously around us- except for Allegra, who looked entertained, and Erikah, who even I could see was pouting.

Remy reached out for me, her expression serious. “Rohan, don’t,” she said softly, grabbing my arm. “He’s not worth it.”

Levi scowled at her, and it took every ounce of self-control I had not to punch the expression off his face. “Yeah, I’m just not worth your time, am I, Remy? That’s why you’re off seeking attention from every other guy in the Villa.”

_Why, you self-centered, egotistical little-_

“Rohan, no!” Remy jumped in front of me, pushing me in the chest as I lunged for Levi’s stupid, smug face. She shoved me backwards, towards the lawn, as I zeroed in on Levi’s smirk over her shoulder. “Hey, stop. Look at me.” I could feel her hands, coming to rest gently on my face as Talia shouted for the other boys to come, quick. I looked down at Remy, my breath heaving and my pulse roaring in my ears. “Don’t give him what he wants,” she said, soft enough only for me to hear. “You’ll be kicked out of the Villa if you get in a fight, and you know it.” She looked upset then, and I felt like an idiot for starting a fight when I knew she didn’t like drama. Her eyes stayed steady on mine, and she seemed to be debating her words before she finally exhaled sharply. “If you get sent home, there’s no reason for me to be here,” she whispered.

I felt a mixture of emotions swirl inside me- surprise, elation, and heart-numbing relief, that my stupid words from two days ago hadn’t ruined the amazing connection we’d had. I exhaled slowly, closing my eyes and holding onto her words as my anger ebbed away. _She still fancies me. Thank God._ “He’s a tool, babes. Let him show everyone what a jerk he is, and he’ll be gone soon. Rohan, look at me.” I opened my eyes to see my blue-eyed girl looking up at me steadily, her face inches from mine. “I only want you,” she whispered. “Remember that. Promise?”

I nodded, reaching up to pull her hands gently off my face and curl them tightly into my own. “I promise.”

“What’s going on?”

Jake was suddenly there, with Tim and Mason, and there were conversations occurring all around us about what the Hell had just happened. But all I could see was Remy, standing on the lawn in her wrinkled pajamas, her hair a mess and her face void of makeup, looking up at me calmly as I held her hands in mine.

I knew then and there that I didn’t care what it took. I didn’t care what couples we were currently in, or what challenges came our way. I would do whatever it took to show Remy that she was worth it- the work, the obstacles, the crazy rules we had to follow in this insane Villa. I would go through all of it, willingly, to come out the other side with her hand in mine.

_No more stupid pride. No more fear of getting hurt. I have to show her I care. She deserves someone who shows he’s proud to be with her._

So while discussions and accusations raged around us, I wrapped her in my arms, standing there on the lawn, and I felt her release a sigh as her head came to rest on my chest. I closed my eyes and stroked a hand over her hair as she clung to me, and we both ignored everything for just a moment, content to be together amidst the chaos.

“Thank you for defending me,” she whispered against my skin, her lips brushing softly over my collarbone.

“Of course,” I murmured back, and the final bit of tension in my muscles slid away as she brushed her hands up the back of my neck, absently rubbing her fingers over my still-messy hair.

_I will do everything I can to make her happy. As long as she wants me here, I’ll be here. And I will keep her smiling._

As if she could hear my silent vow, she turned her face up, burrowing against my neck, and pressed a secret kiss to the column of my throat. It was gentle, and chaste, but everything in me tightened, goosebumps erupting along my arms. I smiled to myself.

_Yeah. She’s the one._


	4. A Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment of respite finds Rohan and Remy talking big plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! I just wanted to say I'm floored by how much of a response this story has gotten in such a short amount of time. I didn't expect anyone but myself to be so enamored with our Circus King, but I'm thrilled that you all seem to love him as much as I do!
> 
> Also, I know this story seems a bit fast-paced, but I want to remind us all that this story began on the evening of Day 6 in the Villa, and season 1 was only 13 days long. Plus, to mouth the old standby- feelings grow much faster in the Villa, as spending 24/7 with someone is different than regular dating.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

Day 7

**Remy**

After last night’s situation had been brought to light, and everyone had argued themselves hoarse over whose fault it was, we’d all settled on a momentary cease-fire, going to our separate corners and agreeing to let it be, for now. I, however, was still seething.

I was pretty sure Erikah’s petty ass had riled Levi up last night, and gotten into his head enough to encourage him to kiss Cherry. I was also pretty sure that while I didn’t care at all about what had happened between them, I was fucking furious at Levi for separating Rohan and I. Especially for him to act like a complete bellend later the same night. He’d made such a big deal about liking me, enough so that he saw fit to steal me from Rohan at the recoupling, so I couldn’t believe that he’d mugged me off so quickly. _Indecisive asshat._

I glanced around for the asshat in question, who had a newfound habit of glaring at me and Rohan from whatever perch he’d drifted off to sulk at. I couldn’t understand his anger- I had never shown any interest in him, not once, and besides my brief stint of being coupled up with Jasper, I had only ever had eyes for Rohan. Erikah’s anger, at least, I could somewhat understand- in her mind, I’d stolen “her” guy, despite the fact that he’d never been hers, nor shown any interest in her. I knew she was young, and that in her mind, telling me she fancied him had equated to him being Off Limits- but this was Love Island, for Christ’s sake, and she didn’t own Rohan, nor control my actions. The whole situation had given me a massive headache.

“Hey now, what’s a frown doing on this pretty face?”

I blinked back to the present as Rohan, curled around me where I sat between his legs, facing him on a lounger, tipped my chin up so he could see my face. “It’s just that-” I started.

He silenced me with a soft, slow kiss that I felt all the way down to my toes. “It doesn’t matter who tries to keep us apart,” he murmured softly, his big, calloused hand gentle on my face. “It only matters if we let them.”

 _Wow,_ my brain murmured. _Swoon much?_ He’d been so lovely and charming all day, ignoring Erikah and Levi’s icy stares and the other Islander’s curious looks as he cuddled close to me, kissing me in full view of the others and making his choice for recoupling quite clear. _Did Levi stealing me at the recoupling make him realize that he liked me?_

He pressed his forehead to mine, leaning in and kissing me so deeply I felt my brain fuzz over, as if someone had poured a full bottle of champagne over it.

_That’s definitely a probability_ , I thought dazedly. 

Distracted by his touch and the kiss and the scent of his cologne enveloping me, I struggled to find my brain. “You’re awfully set on someone who’s caused you so much trouble,” I managed to get out between kisses.

He pulled back just enough to grin at me, his eyes so close to mine I could see specks of amber in the rich brown. “Who says you have?” he teased gently, his warm breath brushing my cheek. “Besides, maybe I like tiny blonde troublemakers.”

I wrinkled my nose at him, and he laughed, leaning his forehead back against mine. “Seriously, Rohan. I just. . . . .” _Maybe now it’s time to be brave. Like he’s been for you._ “I really like you,” I said, feeling the blush creep across my cheeks. “And I really like the way we’ve been together. But if this is just . . . . if you’re not looking for something serious-”

“Hey.” His voice, so deep and low, softened even more as he met my eyes. “I really like you, Remy Richards.” When I tried to drop my eyes he caught my chin, tilting my face up to meet his gaze. “No, don’t hide. Not from me. Please.” He brushed his hand through my hair, resting his fingers gently at the back of my neck. “I want to give this- us- a real chance. I don’t put time into things that don’t matter to me.” He bit his lip, looking at me with an earnestness that made my heart stutter. “I’ve never met anybody like you, Remy. You’re the only one I want to be with. I shouldn’t have said what I did the other day, about taking things slow and getting to know other people. I didn’t mean it, and it was stupid. I only. . . . I said it because I really like you, and I was afraid of scaring you off. But you’re the only one I want to get to know, and I’ll prove it to you.”

My heart was racing so fast I was surprised he couldn’t see it beneath my skin, fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. “I feel the same way,” I said shyly, forcing myself not to avert my gaze. “But. . . . Rohan, it’s only the first week, and we’ve only been together for three days- two really, if you count Levi choosing me yesterday."

"I don't," he said bluntly. 

I gave him a reassuring smile as I took his hand in mine. "I don't, either. But you have to understand. . . . I’m worried that this might just be for the show, or a way for you to stay in the Villa until somebody else comes along.” At his solemn look, I reached up to touch his stubbled cheek, wanting desperately to reassure him. “I don’t like thinking of you in that way, but I would be stupid not to be cautious.”

To my surprise, he smiled, softly. “I understand.” He reached up and brushed a fingertip across my bottom lip, so gentle and affectionate that I wanted to sigh and melt into the floor. “And you should be careful with your heart. But I’ll show you that you can trust me. In time.”

 _In time._ Why did those two words make me feel so good? _Because it means he’s willing to try. To put in the work- **the time.**_ The thought was so lovely that I sighed, feeling warmth spread across my chest. How do I even begin to show him what that means to me?

_Kiss his face off, you idiot._

Good idea. 

I reached up to press my lips to his, pushing up on my knees to climb into his lap, straddling him. He cradled me close, tucking me against his frame more securely and cupping the back of my neck as he deepened the kiss. 

He could lift me so easily, scooping me up with one palm and holding me flush against his solid frame. He brushed my lip with his tongue, lightly, and I sighed as he took control of the kiss. He could be so perfect in his contradictions- gentle yet possessive, eager and yet respectful, so slow and thoughtful and yet fighting for control all at the same time. _Gorgeous, wild circus lad._ Couldn't I just put him in my suitcase and take him home now? 

He broke the kiss with a sharp breath, leaning his forehead to mine and heaving air in shakily. “I take it that was the right thing to say?” 

I smiled at him goofily, still high on kisses. “It was perfect,” I reassured him, running my hand over his hair. I loved to play with it- it was so soft and long on top, slicked back from his gorgeous face, with that delicious feeling of the cropped sides and back beneath my fingertips, like velvet. “You always say the right thing.” 

He nuzzled his face against my neck, his stubble rough against my skin, so that I laughed. “Good,” he murmured, pressing a trail of kisses up my neck, to my ear. “I like doing it, because then you kiss me senseless. And I like that part _a lot._ ” 

I giggled as he kissed me again, this time slow and sensual, and adrenaline shot through me until I wanted to roll my hips against his and tug on his hair. “Which one of us is being kissed senseless here?” I said breathlessly, digging my fingers into his strong shoulders. 

He planted a delicate kiss on my nose, grinning up at me. “Both of us,” he assured me. “You just make it look sexier than I do.” 

“I object,” I declared, and he burst out laughing. “You’re the stunning, daring acrobat. You’re definitely sexier than I am.” 

“I disagree,” he murmured, his lips just brushing the underside of my jaw, right by my ear, so that I shivered. “You’re the insanely beautiful rockstar.” 

I snorted. “I play drums, babe. I’m not the star of the show.” 

“You would be to me, if I was watching.” He laughed again as I tried to hide behind my hands, pulling them away from my face and kissing my fingertips gently. “I bet you look really sexy when you play. Do you get super focused and into it, and just go off into your own little world?" 

I shrugged, embarrassed. My shyness was why I preferred playing drums, being in the back, where nobody was watching. “Sometimes.” 

A dreamy look came over his face. “That’s so sexy,” he groaned playfully. 

I ducked my face, sure I was a million shades of red. “I bet you’re the _real_ sexy performer,” I argued. “Do you leap from those big swings and do aerial stunts and the like?” 

He nodded, and I forced myself not to start fantasizing. “Sometimes. I also do the Wheel of Death act." 

I gaped at him, my heart already starting to pound. "You mean that big spin-y thing with the wheels on either side? The one that rotates while the performers jump back and forth in mid-air?" 

He grinned up at me, proud and confident as a puppy. "Yup." 

I clutched my chest, only half-playing. "Oh, my God. I'm gonna spend our entire relationship terrified, aren't I?" I could just picture it, having to watch my beautiful, crazy man leaping around over fifty feet in the air with no safety harness, relying only on his instincts. _Jesus help me._

His smile was suddenly dazzling, a big beaming look that left me blinking in awe. "Our relationship? You think we'll have a relationship on the outside?" 

I froze, my eyes widening as a flush crept up my neck. "I didn't- I mean, it's- what I meant was obviously it's too early to- I didn't want to assume, but-" I stammered. _Please, God, put me out of my misery._

Laughing, he sprinkled dozens of happy kisses across my cheeks and nose and eyelids, so energetically that I squealed, trying to back away with a giggle. But he only held me tighter, cradling me in his lap and nuzzling his nose against mine. "I would love that," he whispered softly, eye to eye with me. "I'd be so buzzed during my shows, knowing you're right there watching me perform." He looked suddenly bashful, and it was so cute I couldn't help stroking my hands over his hair. "And I'd really like to see one of your gigs, as well. If you want me there." 

I flushed with pleasure, hiding my red cheeks by burying my face in his neck. "I'm pretty shy about my music," I admitted softly. "It's why I don't sing lead, even though I took voice lessons for years. I prefer being in the back, where I can just concentrate on the music, and not the crowd. But. . . ." I bit my lip, raising my head to peek up at him. "I would be really happy if you came to one of our shows." 

His grin was so sweet, so endearing, I had to kiss him. "I would love that," he whispered against my lips. He kissed me again, slow and sure, his hands cupping my face. 

I pressed myself tighter to him, giddy with happiness. _He thinks about our future, too. He wants me at his performances. Is this even real? Am I awake?_

"GUYS, I GOT A TEXT!" 

Allegra's piercing shout echoed across the lawn, and I winced, pulling away reluctantly. 

_Yeah. I'm awake._

Rohan brushed my hair away from my face and kissed me once more, so tenderly I felt my limbs go slack. "Soon, we'll do this every night," he promised me, his voice soft and low against my lips. "I'll be recoupled with you, and I'll cuddle you up every night and kiss you for hours. Just like before." 

_Did I dream him into life? Who says such perfect things?_ "I can't wait," I whispered back, smoothing his hair. He grinned happily. 

"Guys! I SAID, TEXT!" Allegra glared at us from the kitchen, perched on the counter as Jasper stood between her legs. "Get over here! We've got a challenge!" she snapped. 

I rolled my eyes. "Coming!" I yelled, hopping off Rohan's lap. I stood and straightened myself out, adjusting my bikini and starting across the lawn. I hadn't gone two steps when I felt Rohan's hand slip into mine, tugging me closer so that our shoulders knocked together. 

He smiled at me, that adorable puppy-like glint back in his eye. "C'mon, babe. Let's go." 


	5. Dunk or Save?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders endure a drama-filled challenge, and Remy sets the record straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies! This one is very dialogue and action heavy- it was time to switch up the emotions 😋 happy reading!

Day 7

**Jake**

_This day can’t get any worse._

I kept my eyes closed as I pretended to tan on a lounger by the pool, wishing I could plug my ears without looking completely daft. I could hear Remy giggling, and her soft voice murmuring with Rohan’s as they cuddled on a lounger at the other end of the pool. It felt like they were rubbing their happiness in my face, like they were trying to drive me completely mad, even though I knew they were both my mates, and had no idea of the pain they were causing me.

And of course, I was suffering alone, because Cherry and Levi had slunk away to buy ingredients for the dinner they’d be cooking that night. If I acted like any more of a melt, Levi’s sulking wouldn’t be there to distract everyone from it, so instead I was laying way too close to the girl I’d suddenly realized I had feelings for, agonizing in silence as she carried on with my best mate in the Villa, and pretending I was just fine.

“GUYS! I GOT A TEXT!”

I winced as Allegra’s piercing voice echoed across the lawn, shielding my eyes to look over at the kitchen. She and Jasper were impatiently waving everyone over to hear what the text said, so I stood up, feeling drained from the sun and my glum mood. I watched Rohan as he took Remy’s hand, tugging her closer and draping an arm across her shoulders. I felt something sharp in my chest when she leaned into him, accepting his kiss on her temple with an ease and comfort that spoke volumes about her feelings.

_Why am I even still here? There’s nobody else I want. I’m just making myself fucking miserable._

“Hey, Jake!”

I shook off my thoughts as Remy and Rohan fell into step with me on the lawn, both grinning happily.

“Ready for a challenge?” Remy smiled up at me, bumping me playfully with her hip.

I couldn’t help my returning grin, even as her words hit me with an unintended meaning. I looked meaningfully at Rohan before answering.

“Absolutely. Let the games begin.”

***

“Okay, does everybody understand the rules?” Allegra, clearly loving playing Mistress of Ceremony- and not having to get her hair wet- grinned from the sidelines. “It’s simple. Two people will face off during a round. There’s two buttons on each tank of water that activate the platform. You either get dunked, or saved.”

 _She looks entirely too excited_ , I thought, rolling my eyes at Remy. She grinned at me from across the deck, looking adorable as she bounced in her seat, swinging her feet. I grinned back.

“First pair to face off,” Jasper announced, smirking as he read the card in the first envelope. “Erikah and Rohan!”

_Well, this isn’t going to end well._

I watched Remy narrow her eyes at the braided beauty who had ceased to be her friend only a couple of days ago. No way would she spare Rohan- she’d felt slighted by both of them, however misplaced her anger was, and she wasn’t mature enough to simply let the opportunity pass her by.

Remy shot Rohan a bolstering smile as he climbed up onto his platform. He gave her a hesitant smile in return before looking across at Erikah. “You’re going to save me, right?” His tone was pointed, as if he was giving her a chance to realize what a prat she’d look like by acting petty.

“Of course,” Erikah said, blinking innocently for good measure. “I would never dunk you.”

“That sounded sarcastic,” Rohan mumbled to himself. He sighed, pressing a button and waiting for Erikah to press hers with a resigned grimace.

Sure enough, when Jasper finished his countdown, Rohan’s platform swung down, dropping him into the freezing cold water.

Even though we’d all been expecting it, there was a collective groan of pity, and a round of murmuring and head shaking.

“You’re such an immature little brat, Erikah,” Remy spat.

I blinked, surprised by the force of her anger. “Remy,” I said quietly. “Let it go.”

Erikah glared daggers at Remy as she climbed off the platform. “At least I’m not a man-stealing snake,” she snapped back, strutting back to her seat and sitting down in a huff.

I could see Remy’s eyes practically burning into the side of Erikah’s face, and it was a wonder the pouting actress didn’t burst into flames. I was about to jump up and intervene, but Remy shot to her feet, marching across the platform to Jasper and snatching the towel he’d been about to offer Rohan from his hands. Wordlessly, she crossed to the boys’ platform, where Rohan was climbing out of the tank and shivering slightly as he flipped his soaked hair out of his eyes.

“Here,” she said quietly. She wrapped the towel around his shoulders, ignoring the rest of us entirely. “Thank you for being the bigger person,” she said, louder, so that Erikah’s frown deepened.

Rohan gave her a look I couldn’t quite identify- something between appreciation and fondness. He gripped the towel more securely around himself, leaning down to brush his lips gently across hers. She pulled away, smiling up at him, and leaned up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before squeezing his hand and heading back to the girls’ side. She shot Erikah, who was glaring at her, a pointed smirk, taking her seat beside a grinning Talia. To Erikah’s fury, they high-fived, giggling.

“Ooo-kay,” Jasper remarked, as Rohan took his seat next to me, dripping icy water onto my feet. “Next up, it’s-”

“Remy and Levi!” Allegra trilled, an excited gleam in her eyes. “Up you get, you two!”

Jen bit her lip as Remy climbed to the top of the platform, avoiding her friend’s eye. I watched curiously as Levi stood up from my other side, sighing resignedly.

They were both standing on their respective trap doors before Levi spoke. “I’m sorry, babe,” he said, sounding honestly regretful. “I’ve really made a mess of things.”

I felt Rohan tense beside me, and I glanced over to see him scowling at Levi. I felt my own frown growing as I looked back at Remy.

“Dunk him, babes!” Tim and Talia called out, almost in unison. They started giggling.

Remy was staring across at Levi coldly, one hand on her hip and looking far less intimidating than I’m sure she hoped, as she really was a Wee Bit of a thing, as Tim liked to say. “Don’t call me babe,” she said flatly, turning to push a button.

Levi sighed. “Right,” he muttered.

To everyone’s surprise, when the countdown ended, nothing happened. Levi blinked at Remy in surprise, as if shocked to find himself still dry and standing ten feet in the air.

“Unlike you,” she said coldly, enunciating each word, “I don’t make rash decisions based on emotion.” With that, she climbed down from the platform, resuming her seat on the end of the bench next to Talia.

Beside me, Rohan was grinning as Levi slunk down from his platform, taking his seat on my other side. “Proud of you, babe,” he called to Remy, and she shot him a reassuring wink.

Next up it was me and Jen, and I felt bad to see her standing there looking so sad and small, shooting Levi hurt looks that he didn’t notice.

_I know how to take her mind off things._

I hid my smile as her platform swung down beneath her feet, sending her plummeting into the cold water.

She surfaced gasping, clutching her arms about herself as Tim hurriedly fetched her a towel. “Why would you do that?” she demanded, shivering as she climbed out and let Tim wrap her in the towel.

I feigned innocence, my eyes wide. “I’m sorry, I just. . . . I couldn’t help it!” I lied, giving her the puppy dog eyes that always seemed to make women forgive me.

To my relief, she was trying to hide a grin, rolling her eyes as she took her seat between Talia and Cherry. “You only get one free pass, Wilson,” she said threateningly, smoothing her wet hair back away from her face.

I pressed my palms together in front of my chest in a silent thanks, looking contrite. “Noted,” I said solemnly.

Talia and Tim were next up, and they grinned all the way down as they dropped into their respective tanks, surfacing and spluttering with laughter. They shared a hug as they took their towels from Allegra, giggling as they tried to leave the other person wetter than they’d found them.

“Next up, it’s Remy and Erikah,” Jasper announced, and everyone sat up a little straighter.

They shared a hard look before marching to their separate tanks, Remy heading across the deck to the boys’. As they climbed up, Erikah’s faux-sweet voice floated over to her ex-friend.

“What do you think, hun? Should I dunk you, or save you?”

Rohan and I shared a worried glance before looking up at Remy, who was regarding Erikah with the dignified expression of a warrior who knows that she’ll be bested in battle, but she walks onto the field anyway. I felt strangely proud of her as she shrugged, a bit sadly. “Whatever you want,” she said simply.

Both girls turned and pushed their buttons.

“Ready?” Jasper called. “Three. . . . two. . . . . one!”

At the last second, Remy’s face stretched into a massive grin, and she reached up a hand to pinch her nose.

To everyone’s surprise, both platforms swung down, dropping both girls into their tanks. Remy, it seemed, had seen her fate coming. Erikah, on the other hand, had fallen for Remy’s “bigger person” act, and seemed wholly surprised to find herself splashing about in the icy water.

Talia, Tim, Allegra and Jasper burst out laughing, followed in quick succession by giggles from Cherry and Rohan. I fought down my own grin as Erikah resurfaced, shivering and furious.

“Are you serious?” she screeched. “You lying bitch!” She wiped the water out of her eyes, raging. “So much for being the bigger person,” she snarled.

Remy, unconcerned, smoothed her hair back from her face, not even shivering as she smiled smugly at her nemesis. “Rule number one,” she stated calmly, climbing out of her tank as Rohan rose to grab her towel from Jasper. “Always keep them guessing.”

Rohan reached up to help her down as she crested the top of the ladder, setting her on her feet and wrapping her in a towel that hung nearly to her knees. “You’re amazing,” he said, smiling hugely as he cuddled her close.

I couldn’t even be bothered by their sweet moment. I was feeling too proud of Remy. I dropped my gaze, fiddling with my swim trunks and trying to appear nonchalant.

Erikah snatched her towel from Jasper, wringing the water out of her hair. “What did I ever do to you?” she demanded.

Remy shot her a cold look from within Rohan’s embrace. “Besides acting like a massive brat ever since Rohan got here?” she snapped. “I know you talked to Levi last night. And I know you told him something to make him want to kiss Cherry. Whatever else happened between him and I, he’s never been unkind to me before.”

Levi looked up at her, blinking in shock. A relieved look crossed his features briefly before he dropped his gaze again, grinning at the floor.

_Easy, pal. She still doesn’t want you._

“And besides all that?” Remy continued. “You had no reason to dunk Rohan except to be petty, because he likes me and not you. Whatever your feelings about him were, I can’t control the fact that he likes me. You don’t own him just because you told me you fancy him, Erikah. This isn’t primary school.”

For once speechless, Erikah shot Remy a burning look of anger before stomping back to her seat, her cheeks blazing.

Rohan pressed a soft kiss to Remy’s cheek before they parted ways, the rest of us shifting awkwardly in our seats.

“Erm, right,” Jasper said, clearing his throat. “It’s Cherry and Mason next.”

“Think he’ll dunk her?” Rohan murmured to me.

I shook my head. “He’s not the petty kind.”

I turned out to be right, and the two climbed down silently, Mason taking his seat in stoic silence, Cherry slinking back to her seat with a miserable look on her face. Jen patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

Jen and Tim were up next, and she sent him hurtling into the tank, doubled up with laughter.

Tim surfaced in a wave of water and disbelieving laughter, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes like a happy-go-lucky puppy. “You naughty minx,” he called, swiping a hand over his face. “What was that for?”

Jen giggled, shooting me a mischievous look. “I couldn’t resist,” she parroted me. I grinned at her, aiming a wink her way.

Mason and Talia were the next to send each other splashing into the tanks, and I was relieved to see that she’d finally made him crack a smile.

Remy giggled as they climbed out, giving Mason a teasing look. “Looking good, Mason!” she called. He flexed playfully at her as Talia took her seat next to Remy, the two of them collapsing into laughter.

It got quiet as Allegra announced the next pair- Levi and Erikah.

To everyone’s surprise, Levi dropped her into her tank with nary a blink, shrugging at her as she fumed. She heaved herself out of the tank with a murderous glare, throwing herself into her seat with a little, “hmmpff!”

_Levi’s probably angry at her for whatever she said to make him feel the need to kiss Cherry_ , I mused. _I know I’d be pissed at someone if they cost me being partnered with Remy._

They announced Rohan and I would be next, and I took a little too much pleasure in pressing “dunk.” _He doesn’t have to watch someone else get off with the girl he likes,_ I thought, trying to squelch my guilt. _Let me have this one thing._

To my surprise, I found myself falling into the water as well. I surfaced in shock, to find Rohan mirroring my dismayed look.

“How could you do that?” I said, giving him a wounded look. “I thought we were close!”

“You dunked me too!” he exclaimed. “I don’t know why you’re so upset.”

“I’m dunking everyone!” I lied. “It’s the only way to be fair!”

“You can’t say that and then be mad that I dunked you!” he argued. “That makes no sense!”

“I don’t know,” I relented, as we both toweled off. “Whoever said it has to make sense?” I tried weakly, giving him a playful grin.

He rolled his eyes at me, but he was smiling too. “Allegra, can I dunk Jake again?” he joked.

We took our seats, jostling each other playfully, and some of my newfound resentment faded away as I remembered that Rohan was still my mate, at the end of the day.

 _He doesn’t know how I feel about Remy_ , I reminded myself. _Hell, I just barely realized it myself. It’s not his fault Remy chose him and not me._

The final pair was called, and it was all eyes on the tanks as Cherry and Remy faced off. 

I wasn’t surprised when both platforms stayed firmly closed, but it seemed a lot of the others were. 

_Remy isn’t like that_ , I felt like saying. _She’s the sweetest girl in the world if you just treat her with a bit of respect._

“I’ve got no problem with you,” Remy said evenly, looking straight at Cherry as they both climbed down and stood facing each other on the deck. “I never had any romantic interest in Levi, so I’m not bothered. I do wish you hadn’t done something so untrustworthy, but I don’t think your actions were malicious or intentional.” At this, she glared at Levi, who seemed to shrink into himself. “Unlike you,” she added pointedly. “You knew what you were doing, and for some reason you thought I deserved it. And we will be talking about this before the day is over,” she said bluntly. “You owe me the respect of explaining yourself to my face.” 

Levi, clearly lost for words, just nodded, dropping his gaze to the wooden planks beneath his feet. 

I felt my grin growing as Allegra announced that the game was over, and everyone stood up to head back to the Villa. 

_She’s really something_ , I thought, admiring the decisive way she turned on her heel and marched over to Rohan, threading her fingers through his and following the others back towards our temporary home. _Levi was ready to go toe-to-toe with Rohan this morning, but all Remy had to do was raise her eyebrows and level that gaze at him and he practically folded in on himself. She reduced an Olympic athlete to nothing without even raising her voice._

I followed at the back of the group, marveling at the way she’d cowed a fully grown man with a simple scolding. I realized after a moment that my smile was still a mile wide. 

_Why do I find that so fucking sexy?_


	6. A Romp & A Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air is cleared, secrets are revealed, and Remy ends up in the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the length of this one- and how long it took to get it up! I'm trying to stick to an outline in my head and this day (Day 7) has wreaked havoc on that 😖 Anyway, happy reading!

Day 7

**Rohan**

I studied myself in the mirror above the bathroom sink, smoothing my hair into place and rubbing a hand over my cheek, still soft from shaving. I could hear Tim and Jake in the next room, talking to Remy as she finished putting on her makeup. I smiled to myself as her giggle floated on the air, delicate and sweet as my girl herself.

 _My girl._ The thought made my smile expand, until I was grinning at my reflection like a lunatic. I couldn’t help it; getting to know Remy had been incredible, every minute with her better than the one before. Sometimes, I’d find myself nearly dizzy with the realization that each day seemed to be getting better and better, and I’d wonder how tomorrow could ever top today- and then it would. 

“What do you think you’re going to do?” I heard Jake ask, his serious voice so at odds with Tim’s playful bantering.

“I’m going to talk to Levi,” she declared, and I stood up a little straighter. “I want to know what happened.”

Jake was silent a moment before he spoke, and I knew he was weighing his words carefully. “Does it matter?” he asked delicately. “I mean, does it bother you that he kissed Cherry?”

My stomach clenched, and I strained to hear her response. _Thank God for Jake, asking the question I couldn’t raise without sounding jealous._

“Not in that way,” she assured him, and I felt my muscles relax. “But I’m angry with him, for not only disrupting my couple, but then being so uncaring about his actions. He doesn’t even seem bothered that he took me away from someone I really like. And not only did he do it, but he turned around and discarded me within a few hours of doing it. Why would he risk destroying what I had if he didn’t even want me? That’s just cruel.”

“He’s a twat,” Tim said definitively. “He isn’t worth your time, Wee Bit. His opinion of you shouldn’t matter to you.”

 _Facts._ I nodded to myself, my ear cocked towards the dressing room to hear them more clearly.

Remy sighed, and I suddenly wanted to go into the room and scoop her into my arms, pressing her close and shoving her hurt away. “It’s not so much about that. I just can’t believe anyone would be so cold. If he doesn’t care about me, then he literally broke up my couple just to hurt me. Or Rohan.” Her voice suddenly hardened, and I was surprised by the venom in it. “And I’m _not_ okay with that,” she said sharply. “I don’t think that he’s that cold, but he's still yet to tell me _why_ he did what he did.”

“He liked you,” Jake said simply. “And I think you were right earlier. I think Erikah was awake last night, and she said something to Levi that riled him up, and he was pissed. He likes you, and whatever she said made him angry with you, so he did something to hurt you. I’m less and less surprised by how many people aren’t genuine in here.”

Tim sounded agitated. “No, I don’t think that’s right. Erikah’s immature, but she’s not that malicious.”

Remy’s voice was pitying as she spoke, quietly. “I’m not so sure. Maybe it wasn’t her intention, but she said something to Levi that upset him. You saw how she acted during the challenge. She lashes out when she’s hurt.”

I didn’t want to hear anymore. Remy’s sad little voice was surprisingly upsetting to me. So I cleared my throat as I entered the dressing room, smiling nonchalantly. “Hey, guys.” I crossed to Remy, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her upturned lips, falling into the sensation for a moment. “Are we ready for dinner?”

“Just about.” Remy smiled up at me, setting down her mascara and clutching at the towel wrapped around her from chest to knees. “Let me just pull on my dress.”

Tim and Jake shot me understanding smiles, turning to head downstairs. “We’ll see you down there, Remy!” Tim called. “And we’ve got your back!”

Remy smiled fondly at the doorway they’d disappeared through. “Love youse!” she called.

I took up her vacated seat as she crossed to her section of the mirrored wardrobe, swinging open the door and selecting a burgundy knee-length dress, one with elbow length sleeves and so much sheer fabric that I found myself swallowing, hard.

 _Only the barest of her bits will be covered in that_ , I thought, looking at her dazedly. _I won’t be able to focus on anything else._

She looked at me thoughtfully over her shoulder for a moment, and suddenly a tortuously devious smile spread across her face, causing everything in me to tighten.

_Shit. I’m in so much trouble._

Without a word, she turned her back to me and dropped her towel.

I felt my mouth drop open as she gave me a coy look from underneath her lashes, peering back at me with a flirty smile. She was wearing a black lace bra and a matching thong so brief I could see every curve of her perfect ass.

“Jesus,” I breathed, meeting her eyes and fighting every instinct that told me to go over and run my hands over every inch of her soft, smooth skin. “You’ll be the death of me, sweetheart.”

She gave me a playful grin, picking up her dress and stepping into it. “Can you help me with my zipper, babe?” she asked innocently, slowly trailing the dress up her torso so that it hugged her curves on it’s journey up her body.

 _Only if you’ll help me with mine_ , I thought, feeling myself go hard as the sheer material slid over her ass in the way I wanted my hands to be doing.

“Sure,” I said hoarsely, crossing the room so fast I was amazed I didn’t trip.

I reached her just as she settled the dress sleeves over her shoulders, slipping her arms in and sweeping her hair aside before looking up at me expectantly over her shoulder.

 _Goddess_ , my thoughts whispered, my mind buzzing with adrenaline and every muscle in my body painfully tight. _You’re dating a Goddess._

I trailed my fingertips slowly down the length of her spine, hearing her breath hitch in her throat as I reached the curve of her lower back. “You’re so incredibly beautiful,” I whispered, my lips just brushing her ear as I reached her zipper. I slowly eased it up, loving the way her skin broke out in chills as my knuckles brushed against her spine. “I can’t believe I get to spend every day with you,” I whispered, leaning down to drop a lingering kiss on her shoulder.

Her voice was shaky as she released her hair, and it fell all around her like coils of sunlight as she turned to face me. “Would it be completely cheesy to tell you that I feel the same?” she said softly, reaching up to loop her arms around my neck. “Because every time I think you can’t get any better, you find a new way to make me happy.”

I felt like joining my heart in the somersaults it was doing in my chest, I was so full of joy in that moment. “I love seeing you happy,” I admitted, bringing my forehead down to rest gently against hers. “You look so beautiful when you’re happy, all lit up and smiling, with your eyes shining. It makes me smile to see you like that.”

She sighed softly, a breathy exhale that drifted over my cheek as she reached up on tiptoe to bring her lips near my ear. “You say the most wonderful things,” she whispered, and chills erupted on my skin. “I can’t believe you’re real, sometimes.”

“Let me show you,” I murmured, turning her cheek with my fingertips to bring her lips to mine.

It felt like sinking slowly into a vat of luxurious, golden honey, all richness and sweetness, surrounded by warmth and something eminently delicious. It wasn’t long before the kiss was urgent and full of longing, both of us practically panting as we slid eager hands over each other. My hand found the full curve of her ass, and I squeezed, using the leverage to pull her up and press her tighter against me, fitting us together in such a way that she moaned.

“Guys! Dinner’s ready!”

By the time Cherry’s voice registered in my brain, I needed another second to realize that I had Remy backed into her open wardrobe, sitting propped up on the shelf with her legs wrapped around my waist. She was clinging to me with a desperation that clawed at my every resolve, her lips leaving an electrified trail down my neck. I groaned as her skilled little mouth found my collarbone, sucking gently on the sensitive spot until I was moaning, rolling my hips against her.

“C’mon, everybody! Dinner!”

_I have everything I’m hungry for right here._

I dug my fingers into Remy’s lower back, sealing our mouths together for one last searing kiss before pulling back, breathing heavily, my breath ruffling her hair.

“Remy,” I said roughly, my lips at her temple as I struggled to focus. “We have to go to dinner, sweetheart.”

She whined, a pitiful noise that made me smile even as she pressed herself tighter to me. “I want to stay here,” she insisted, tugging on my shirt to pull me closer.

I laughed, still a bit breathless. “Believe me, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” I assured her, scooping her up and standing her on her feet again. I pressed a kiss to her forehead, giving us both a minute to regain our composure as I just held her close, resting my chin on the top of her head. I took in a deep breath, fighting not to tear her pretty dress off and leave it in shreds on the floor. "I don't know how much longer I can stand not sharing a bed with you," I admitted, nuzzling my cheek against her soft hair. "If I don't get a few uninterrupted hours to snog you senseless soon, I'm going to go mad."

She laughed then, a pretty tinkling sound, and I could hear in that lilting note that she was more in control of herself than I was. "Hmmm," she mused, leaning back to look up at me and running those skillful fingers through my hair, now a tousled mess. "I'd say I'll try to behave, but I think I might like to see you lose control."

I groaned, leaning down to kiss her pleased grin until she was just as lost as me, standing up on her tiptoes in an attempt to press herself tighter to me.

"Be careful what you wish for, sweetheart," I whispered against her lips, and her soft little whimper arrowed straight through me. "I don't think I have much control left where you're concerned as it is."

"Guys, dinner!" Levi’s annoyed voice floated up the stairs, and I wanted once again to punch his pretty-boy face in.

Remy pouted up at me, so endearing and yet insanely sexy that I was a bit light-headed at the combination. "I guess it'll have to wait," she sighed.

I reached down to brush my thumb across her cheek, happy when she smiled up at me, coloring prettily. "I'm not going anywhere," I said softly. "I've got time."

Her answering smile was huge, and I laughed when she flung her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek with a contented sigh.

"C'mon," she said happily, her lips grazing my ear. "Let's go eat."

*****

The atmosphere at the outdoor table was infinitely less warm than the dressing room had been, and as I took my seat beside Remy, I reached for her hand under the table, feeling apprehensive. I knew this was going to be no picnic, and Remy had been through enough. However the next hour or so went, I promised myself I would make her smile again before she closed her eyes tonight.

“Here you go, guys.” Cherry deposited a bowl in front of each of us, filled with what looked like burnt rice and chicken in a nearly black sauce. I winced.

“What have you and the big man been cooking up for us?” Jasper asked Cherry, peering into his bowl with a smirk.

Levi sat up a little straighter in his seat, looking smug. “This is my world famous coq-au-vin, based on a recipe handed down to me from my grandmother.” He shot Remy a look across the table, as if judging her reaction to his culinary skills.

Tim twirled his fork impressively between his fingers, spinning the utensil around with elaborate fanfare. “Coq-au-vin,” he mused, shooting Remy a discreet wink. “There’s literally too many jokes. I don’t even know where to start.”

Levi shot him a dirty look as Remy giggled, earning a proud smile from Tim.

I grinned down at my plate in spite of myself. _Tim’s lucky he’s on our side. And that I trust him._

Jasper gave Levi a droll look that seemed to go completely over his head. “You made coq-au-vin? I’m impressed,” he deadpanned, shaking his head as Levi puffed up proudly, completely missing Jasper’s sarcasm.

Across the table from me, on Remy’s right, Jake smirked at me. “I wouldn’t be until you’ve tried it, mate,” he called to Jasper, who smothered his laugh with his wine glass, taking a gulp. Levi glared at Jake, who just stared back at him levelly. Eventually Levi looked away, wisely deciding not to provoke the only person everybody in the house liked into a fight.

I smirked at Jake, feeling my tension ease when he smiled back. _Jake probably didn’t like seeing Remy cry anymore than I did. Maybe tonight won’t be so bad after all, with Jake and Tim on our side._

“What do you think, Remy?” Jake said, just loud enough for Levi to hear. I frowned as I watched Levi tense, turning his hesitant gaze to my girl. “Think dinner will be any good?”

Remy, uncomfortable being a part of any drama, poked at her dinner with a fork, not really seeming to see it. “I’m not very hungry,” she finally said, softly. Levi looked disappointed, but it’s not like Remy had aimed any jabs at him. There was nothing he could find in her answer to pick apart. I sighed.

Once we were all seated, people began to joke and talk more easily. I heard Cherry make a joke about Levi’s nan being Mrs. EasyCook Stock Cube, but I was watching Remy.

“Alright?” I whispered to her, reaching out to take her hand.

She wrapped her fingers around mine surprisingly tight, raising her eyes to mine. “Just. . . .” She hesitated, biting her lip. “Stay with me, yeah?” she whispered, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable. “Don’t leave me here on my own.”

I brushed my thumb across her knuckles, raising her hand to my lips. “I’m staying right here. Promise,” I reassured her. She smiled then, and I felt myself relax.

“So, we’re not going to talk about what happened last night, then?” Jasper’s voice broke through the chatter, and the sudden silence was deafening.

 _Here we go_ , I thought resignedly.

To my surprise, Levi stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Okay, listen up,” he began, in an unusually subdued voice. “I know there’s been a lot of rumours floating around the Villa today. Most of them aren’t true,” he added meaningfully, glaring at Allegra and Jasper. “So I think it’s fairer on everyone if I just clear some of them up.”

Allegra leaned forward, always eager to be involved in the drama. “So it’s not true that Remy caught you kissing Cherry?” she demanded.

Remy rolled her eyes at me, and I returned the gesture. _Did she not see the scene this morning?_

Levi dropped his gaze, avoiding Mason’s hard glare. “Sadly, that part is right,” he admitted. “But we haven’t been carrying on in secret for ages,” he said pointedly, looking at an unconcerned Allegra. “We haven’t been planning to get Remy dumped from the Villa. . . .”

Remy blinked at me in surprise, mirroring my disbelief. _I guess we missed a lot of the rumor mill today._

“And you weren’t hypnotized by the moon after staring off the roof terrace too much?” Tim asked, all big wide eyes and faux-innocence. I smothered my laugh with a cough.

“So what did happen, then?” Jake demanded, crossing his arms over his impressive chest.

All eyes suddenly swiveled to look at Remy, and I blew out an exasperated sigh. _Why the hell is she expected to explain Levi’s behaviour?_

Remy rolled her eyes, dropping her fork with a clatter and crossing her own arms. “I might have an idea about that,” she said, looking pointedly at Erikah. 

Jasper, caught up in his own bullshit, steamrolled on, oblivious. “I don’t think I trust in Levi’s denial,” he accused. “I think he’s been meeting up in secret with Cherry this whole time.”

Mason, stone-silent this entire day, merely raised one eyebrow, looking at his untrustworthy partner. 

Tim scowled at Jasper, looking at Remy as his best friend shifted uncomfortably. “Mate, we’d all have noticed,” he snapped. “Don’t make things worse.”

Cherry finally spoke up, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “That isn’t true at all, Jasper!” she insisted.

At her outburst, I found myself curiously torn between sympathizing with her and being annoyed. _Yeah, Levi used her and then tossed her aside, but she’s an adult, isn’t she? She controls her own actions._

“Remy,” she said desperately, “it was honestly just an accident. It didn’t mean anything.” 

Remy raised her eyebrows. “I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’ve never ‘accidentally’ kissed someone. You don’t just trip and fall and land on their lips,” she snapped, and I caught Levi fighting down a grin.

 _You’re lucky you’re not over here, mate._ I reached for my glass, gulping down my drink in an effort to keep my mouth shut. _They’re not fighting over you, you idiot, they’re both just pissed off about being disrespected._

“Besides,” Remy continued, “I think someone else knows the truth.”

Jake frowned. “What do you mean?”

Remy looked coldly at Erikah, and I nearly winced. _Note to self: Remy is sweet until you cross her._

“I mean, I think someone else here was awake last night, and made this whole situation worse.”

Jake glanced around uneasily. “Okay, who do you think that was?”

Remy rolled her eyes, tired of repeating herself. “Erikah,” she enunciated. “Obviously. I know she was awake last night, and I know she’s angry with me.” Remy looked at her ex-friend, who was glaring at her murderously. “I don’t think you meant to, but I think something you said started this off.” 

Erikah reached for her own wineglass, downing it in one gulp without comment and reaching for the bottle.

Levi looked between the two girls, a furrow forming between his brows as he figured out that his actions were caused by something that really had nothing to do with him. “If this is what you think, why didn’t you just come and talk to me?” he said, sounding- _is he serious?_ \- hurt.

Remy sighed, sounding tired already. “First off, _you weren’t here_ ,” she said slowly, as if he were thick. “You literally ran off on a date this morning with the girl you kissed behind my back, so I think your actions made it pretty clear what you thought of my feelings. Secondly, whatever Erikah may or may not have said, you’re a grown man who controls his own actions. I hold you solely accountable for this. And third,” she said slowly, leaning forward for emphasis, “there is nothing remotely romantic between you and I, and there never has been, so I spent the day with the person I _want_ to have a romantic relationship with.”

I felt my heart pounding in my chest, so hard I thought it might be visible, thumping beneath the cotton of my shirt. Feeling speechless, I reached for Remy’s hand, elated when she gripped mine back, hard.

_Eat that, Olympic douche._

Levi, brilliantly red, just nodded. “I. . . . guess that’s fair. If, uhm, you’ll let me talk for a minute, the truth is, Cherry and I haven’t been carrying on in secret. I’ve no reason to doubt that she still likes Mason. Last night _was_ an accident; neither of us planned it. And I can’t believe Allegra and Jasper were snakey enough to spread those rumors.”

“Don’t blame-shift,” Remy snapped. “Everyone was just trying to figure out the mess _you_ caused.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Fine. Anyway, as you all know, I maybe spend too much time sitting and thinking by myself, and maybe I over-thought this situation. I did speak to someone up on the roof terrace last night, before I bumped into Cherry.” He glanced hesitantly at Erikah, and my eyes widened. “What Erikah said to me then really threw me for a spin,” he went on. “It was part of the reason I made the mistake I did.”

We all jumped suddenly when the tension was broken by a clatter of silverware. Erikah stood up wordlessly, grabbing her wineglass and marching away, back towards the Villa.

Remy sighed, throwing her napkin over her untouched plate. “What did she say?” she said at last, looking to Levi expectantly.

“Does it matter?” Jake interjected, glaring at Levi. “It’s not fair to blame Erikah for this. She didn’t make those two kiss.”

Cherry spoke up timidly. “Jake’s right. I didn’t even know that she had talked to Levi last night. It’s not her fault.”

Remy nodded. “That’s fair. We shouldn’t shift the blame to her, either.”

Tim, curiously quiet through this whole ordeal, spoke up. “So why did you kiss him, then?”

Cherry flushed red, biting her lip. “I don’t know. I don’t think I want to talk about that in front of everyone.” A tear rolled down her cheek, and she hitched in a breath. “I’m sorry, everyone. I hope you enjoyed your dinner.”

“Not likely,” Allegra muttered, shoving the offending dish away as Cherry scurried away from the table.

Mason let out an aggravated sigh, slamming down his fork. “Cheers for that, Tim,” he snapped, getting up to follow Cherry. “And thanks a lot, Levi,” he added. “You’ve proper mugged everyone else off.”

Tim rubbed a hand over his eyes, looking uncharacteristically tired. “I probably took that too far,” he admitted. “I’ll go see if they’re okay.”

“I think I’ll head out too,” Jasper said significantly, giving Allegra a meaningful look as they both stood up.

“Got somebody else’s business to mess around in, have you?” Jake snapped, so that I stared. _Why is he so damn touchy tonight?_

Levi sighed, starting to gather plates. “Well, I guess dinner’s over.”

“Shouldn’t you two talk?” Jake said hesitantly. “I can wash up.”

“No,” Remy said immediately, taking my hand as she got to her feet. “I’ve got a pretty good idea what went on last night. And my decision about the future of my time here was made days ago.” She shot me a pretty smile, something so soft and genuine that I had to smile back. “I’m ready for bed.”

“C’mon, babe. Let’s head up.” As she fell into step beside me, I wrapped an arm around her waist, tucking her in close. “Alright?” I whispered in her ear.

She rested her head against my shoulder, sighing. “I just wish we could share a bed tonight,” she said wistfully. “I really hate that we have to keep going to sleep alone.”

I tugged on her hand, turning her around to face me. “Then let’s sleep together,” I said softly, reaching out to brush back her heavy curls. “Out here, on the day beds. Just you and me, sweetheart.”

Her slow smile made my stomach do flips. “Really?” Her soft voice was so hopeful, it made me ache.

“Really,” I promised. “I’ll take getting eaten alive by mosquitos, as long as I’m curled up with you.”

Her wide grin was full of happiness, the genuine kind I’d seen when I told her I wanted to come see her band play. “Yes,” she said happily. “Let’s do it.”

I tucked her underneath my arm again, pressing a kiss to her temple as we headed upstairs to get changed. “I hope you’re not tired,” I murmured, my lips brushing the shell of her ear. “Because I think I promised you hours of snogging.”

She hummed low in her throat, a happy noise that tightened everything below my belt. “I think you’re right,” she said huskily, those deep blue eyes heavy-lidded as she looked up at me. “You’ll be needing those acrobatic skills tonight, circus lad.”

_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Why does that nickname turn me on so much?_

I nipped playfully at her ear, and she squealed, laughing as she shot off up the stairs. “You can run, but you can’t hide!” I called, chasing after her.

Her laughter floated back down to me, throaty and appealing, decadent as sin. “Come and get me, Rohan.”


	7. Giving Hugs & Getting Plastered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake hears something he shouldn't, and a friendship is formed under moonlight and whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies! I'm sorry for the delay, but this chapter really did my head in- I couldn't decide which direction to take the story line for ages. But here it is, all the angst and turmoil 🙂🙃 happy reading!

Day 7

**Jake**

Dinner had been an absolutely miserable affair. Not only had I been unable to control my temper with Levi- _who the hell does he think he is?_ \- but I’d had to watch Remy declare her feelings for Rohan, right in front of everyone. The way they’d looked at each other had made me feel sick. It had been such a genuine and determined look that I knew, with a sinking feeling in my gut, there was no longer any hope of getting in between them. Hell, if an Olympic athlete couldn’t turn her head, who the Hell was I to try?

I rubbed my eyes, wishing I could go back to the first day and tell her how I felt, instead of trying to play it cool. I shrugged out of my white dress shirt, balling it up and throwing it a little too forcefully into my wardrobe. _You’ve got nobody but yourself to blame._

Irritated with myself, I unsnapped my jeans and shucked them off, slamming my wardrobe and heading for the outdoor kitchen. _Maybe a drink will help me sleep better. Or at least stop having dreams about Remy._

I was halfway across the lawn when I heard it. It was muffled, and dark enough that I couldn’t make out much beyond the shape of them beneath the duvet, but I would know the sound anywhere. I’d been hearing it in my dreams enough.

Remy’s voice, pitched low and murmuring, followed by sounds that could only politely be described as passionate. 

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ I glared upward, at God or the Universe, I wasn’t sure which. _Now I have to watch, too?_

I felt like I was frozen, like a iron-strong grip was wrapped tight around the back off my neck, holding me in place and forcing me to look. _Look. See what she wants? Listen to her sigh. Watch her writhe in pleasure. Soak up her breathy moans. They’re not for you. It isn’t you._

I could hardly breathe, could barely inhale through the tight band of pain around my chest. I could hear Remy’s breath hitching, could make out the shape of Rohan on top of her, could hear the sounds of their entwined gasps and moans, echoing in my ears until it was a roaring crescendo.

I finally ripped my gaze away, turning for the kitchen with a haste that nearly sent me tumbling. I was halfway through rifling about in the cupboards before I realized my vision was blurry, sheened by tears that I refused to let fall.

_Get a grip, Wilson. What the fuck is wrong with you?_

I snatched blindly for a whiskey bottle, upending the black label as I poured the scorching liquid down my throat with desperate abandon. _Drink. Just drink it, and maybe you won’t remember tomorrow._

Except I knew I’d always remember. I’d never forgot a single a moment of watching the girl I was crazy about moaning the name of my best mate, panting in his ear as he rolled around on top of her, touching her, kissing her, watching her face as she-

The bottle was upended again before I realized it, the whiskey like fire as it slid down my throat and settled into a ball of heat, low in my belly.

Against my will, Remy’s face slid into focus behind my closed eyelids. It was the image of her on the second day, her long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail that hung nearly to her waist. She was smiling at me as she played with the ends of her hair, her big blue eyes on mine and her knees bent up to her chest as we sat face to face on the same sun lounger.

“I think it’s really sweet that you’ve written Talia a poem,” she had said, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked up at me.

I had shifted my frame so that I blocked out the sun, casting her tiny frame in my shadow. “Do you really think so?” I’d asked, a bit dazed by the way she was smiling at me.

She’d reached out to nudge my lower stomach with her foot, giggling. “I said so, didn’t I?” she teased, and I remembered how hard I’d fought myself to resist reaching out to grab her foot in my hand, wishing I could run my fingers up her leg and caress her soft skin. “I love a gentleman,” she’d added. “It’s so attractive when a guy is so devoted and thoughtful.”

She’d been sitting so close to me, close enough that I could’ve rested my hand atop her knee and it would’ve looked completely casual. So I did, putting on my best friendly smile, and she grinned back. “Thanks for the advice,” I’d said, wondering if my hand was really shaking against her leg or if it was all in my head. “Honestly, Remy. You’re a really sweet girl.”

She’d reached out then to squeeze my hand, sitting up so we were even closer than before. “Kindness begets kindness,” she’d said, so genuine and warm that I had to clench every muscle in me to keep from leaning in and kissing her then and there. “You’re just as lovely, Jake. Everybody here loves you.”

 _Do you?_ I remembered thinking.

“Jake?”

I jumped, startled back to the present. I looked up from my seat on the kitchen’s floor, the cabinet door handle digging into my back.

“Are you alright?” Remy was looking down at me with worry in her beautiful eyes, but all I could see was her rumpled pink silk robe, loosely tied and riding so high on her thighs that I had to look away.

“I’m fine.”

She knelt down beside me, dropping to her knees and sitting back on her heels. “Friends don’t lie to friends,” she said gently, reaching out to touch my arm. It felt good. It felt too much. I pulled away, taking another swig from the bottle.

“Jake.” Her soft voice was so gentle, so kind, and it made me feel ill. “Talk to me, babes.”

_She wouldn’t be so nice to you if she knew how you felt. She wouldn’t comfort you if she knew you were wishing she’d leave your best mate in the dust. If she knew how often you thought about her._

“I’m fine,” I reiterated. “Honestly, Remy. Go on back to the daybeds.” I forced a smile, one that physically hurt. “I’m sure Rohan’s wondering where you are.”

Ignoring me, she slid over to sit beside me, resting her back against the bumpy cabinet doors. “He can wait for a moment,” she said quietly.

I closed my eyes. _Can he wait forever?_ I thought. _I think I could._

“Talk to me,” she said softly. “Whatever it is, you won’t scare me off.”

I barely resisted snorting derisively. _If you only knew._ “Honestly, Remy, it’s not something I can talk about, alright?”

She was quiet for a moment. Then, wordlessly, she leaned her head against my shoulder. Her heavy hair swung down over my chest, soft as silk. Finally, she spoke. “Alright,” she said. “Then we don’t have to talk. But I’m not going anywhere.”

The scent of coconut and almond drifted over me, the sweet smell so soothing that I let myself forget for a moment. I rested my cheek on the top of her head, and the scent intensified. I inhaled deeply, forgetting myself as I rubbed my cheek against the silky softness. 

If Remy was affected by my actions, she didn’t show it. Instead, she reached for my forearm, sliding her fingers down my hand and gently dislodging the bottle of whiskey from my grip. I tightened my hand around her wrist as she set the bottle down between us, suddenly desperate to express the emotion I felt- the longing I knew I would never be able to voice aloud. It was the closest I’d ever come to stepping over the line of friendship between us, and I wasn’t sure what effect it would have on that relationship. But in my tipsy state, I couldn’t resist.

She slowly turned her face, looking up at me with my hand wrapped around her wrist, so small and delicate I could’ve held it between my thumb and pinky. She blinked slowly at me, and I wondered if she could see the heat in my gaze- if she could read my desire to kiss her from the look in my eyes.

After one heat-charged moment, I was positive that she could, because she gently pressed her free hand to my chest, easing me back as my heart pounded beneath her touch. “We should get you up to bed,” she said softly. “C’mon, I’ll help you upstairs.”

And just like that, she went from comforting me to pitying me. _Please, don’t ever look at me like that._ Because that, out of everything, was the one thing I couldn’t stand. 

“I can handle myself.” I caught a glimpse of her puzzled look as I heaved myself to my feet, ignoring the twinge of guilt I felt. _Was that hurt I saw on her face?_

She got up herself, studying me intently as I swiped up the whiskey bottle, gulping from it and feeling far too exposed in my boxers and my weary state. “Alright,” she said slowly. “I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” She was clutching the front of her robe in a way that made me feel like the worst person, like a sleazy drunk who’d come onto his best mate. _Which you kind of are, asshole._ I drowned out the voice with another swig of whiskey.

“Yup. See you and Rohan tomorrow.” _Did she hear the sarcasm in my voice when I said his name?_ I didn’t stick around to find out. I gave her a smart-ass little salute, turning on my heel and making a- _thankfully_ \- straight path towards the Villa.

Like Hell would I be going up to bed right now, climbing into bed beside poor Jen and awakening every few hours with a painfully short jolt of hope when I saw the blonde hair on the pillow beside me- before realizing it was far too golden, not nearly long enough, and distinctively lacking the scent of coconut.

I breezed past the bedroom doorway, continuing upwards towards the roof terrace. I would spend my night up here, in the cool breeze, alone, and away from the sounds of happy couples getting to know each other better while I lay alone.

I slipped out the terrace door and snapped it shut behind me, thankful to find it empty. The cushions were blessedly cool against the skin of my back as I flopped down, staring up at the stars as they started to spin in a most alarming fashion.

 _Stars. Remy loves the stars._ I let my thoughts wander in a dreamy sort of way, content to let the whiskey steer the ship for a while. _She showed me those constellations, that first night, when Jasper acted like a dickhead and she couldn’t sleep. She’d been wearing that cute little nightie, the blue one that matched her eyes. God, I love her eyes. Who knew blue eyes came in that color?_

I smiled to myself as my mind drifted off, content for the night to torture myself with the unattainable.

_I wonder what she’s like on the outside. She told me she likes to cook, too. I would love to watch her in the kitchen. . . . steam rising up to dew that pretty porcelain skin. . . . that lilting laugh carrying across the room to me. . . . her hair tied back away from her face, one of my too-big aprons tied around her waist. . . . ._

“Jake.”

The whisper was soft and feminine, pulling me away from a place where Remy and I were together, safe and alone in my kitchen.

“Jake, babes, wake up.”

I squinted my eyes open, immediately regretting it as pain slammed into me like a freight train. “What time is it?” I muttered, managing to make out the figure in purple silk pajamas through the pounding ache in my head.

“It’s nearly two,” Jen whispered. “I woke up to use the loo and couldn’t find you. Are you alright?”

I groaned, slapping a hand over my eyes. “I’m sorry, Jen. I just needed some air.” I peeked up at her through my fingers, even the moonlight feeling too harsh against my sensitive eyes. “I wasn’t pulling a Levi,” I assured her. “I’ve been up here alone.” 

She smiled ruefully at me. “That’s alright.” She eyed the near-empty whiskey bottle by my feet and seemed to sum up my situation pretty clearly. “It’s pretty late,” she began, sitting on a sliver of bench near my hip. “Do you want some privacy, or do you want to come back to bed?” She glanced meaningfully back at the terrace door, indicating the roomful of sleeping Islanders just inside. “News travels fast,” she said significantly.

I nodded, wishing the terrace would stop rotating. “Give me a minute,” I muttered. “My head’s spinning.”

She patted my shoulder sympathetically. “Wait here.”

I closed my eyes as she disappeared back inside, wishing the Earth would open up and swallow me whole. _Whose idiot idea was it to get plastered?_

“ _Mmmmm, yes._ ”

My eyes shot open, despite the white-hot pain searing through my skull. _What the Hell was that?_

“ _Rohan, yes, don’t stop._ ”

I slammed my eyes closed, wanting to vomit. And not from the alcohol.

“ _Fuck, Remy._ ” Rohan’s voice was even deeper than usual, rough with lust. “ _You’re so beautiful, sweetheart._ ”

“ _Rohan._ ” Remy’s breathy sigh nearly undid me, and I sat up despite the world swinging around me. _Get me off this goddamn terrace._

I nearly ran into Jen in the doorway, wild-eyed and desperately trying to slam the door closed behind me.

“Jake?” she whispered, holding two bottles of water and a handful of aspirin. “Is everything okay?”

Behind me, through the crack in the door, came a moan, drawn out and echoing in the empty night air. I winced, pulling the door shut so hard it rattled.

Jen looked up at me curiously, understanding dawning on her face. “Oh, Jake,” she said quietly.

I looked down at my feet, feeling shame wash over me in a wave. “Don’t tell anyone,” I croaked, my throat tight with emotion and dehydration. “Please.”

“Of course not, hun.” She looked at me sadly a moment, and I wondered if she was thinking of herself, pining over Levi. _It must be even worse for her_ , I thought. _Levi’s left her in the dust for a girl who doesn’t even like him back._

“Let’s go to bed,” I said quietly. “I feel like absolute shite.”

“Here.” She held out her hand and dropped four aspirin into my palm. I took them gratefully, taking the proffered water bottle and downing the entire thing in one go, along with the pills.

“Thanks for this, Jen.” I gave her a rueful smile, and she responded with one of her own, reaching out to give me a hug. “You’re a good mate.”

“You too, babes.” With my arm around her shoulders, we tiptoed back to our own bed, slipping beneath the sheets with no one the wiser. I made myself chug down the second bottle of water, hoping to head off the worst of a hangover tomorrow. As we settled down beneath the comforter, I rolled onto my side to give her another hug, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“Night, Jen.”

She squeezed me back for a moment before letting go. “Night, Jake.”

As we laid back on our pillows, I felt her hand find mine and squeeze it, hard, just for a moment. Understanding her pain, I squeezed back, turning my face to give her a reassuring look.

“We’re in this together,” I whispered.

She looked at me gratefully, and I wondered how long she’d been hurting, alone, without anyone to talk to about it. “You and me,” she agreed. “Two rooms at the Heartbreak Hotel.”

I grinned, surprised to learn that she was funnier than I’d thought. “We’ll check out soon,” I promised her. “You’ll see.”

She grinned back, turning on her side to face me and snuggling up to her pillow. “I’ll hold you to that,” she said, fighting back a yawn.

I reached out to ruffle her hair, grateful beyond words to finally have someone to talk to about it. “Sweet dreams, Jen,” I said softly.

She nodded beneath my hand, her eyes drifting closed. “Night, Jake,” she murmured.

I curled up on my side, facing her, and for the first night in many, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up we were still lying close together, on our sides, facing each other.


	8. Brushing Hands & Blowing Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy discovers her feelings aren't so simple, and a choice must be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this story has now changed from being rated "Mature" to being rated "Explicit." You have been warned 😉
> 
> HOLY BEJEEZUS, I am so sorry about how long it took me to write this chapter! It really stumped me, and it took me a while to sort out which way I wanted this scene to play out (which is also why it's so long 😬) BUT NEVER FEAR- I'm really excited about writing the next chapter, so it'll definitely be out quicker than this one.
> 
> Anyway. Read on and enjoy the angst! 😘

Day 7 (Evening)

**Remy**

When I finished changing into my jammies- a two-piece pink lace number that consisted of a scrap of a bra and thong, topped with my comfy silk robe- I headed downstairs to meet Rohan at the day beds. My adrenaline was buzzing, my heart thumping excitedly in my chest. I didn’t know what exactly I had planned for tonight, but whether my jammies ended up on the wooden deck or stayed firmly over my bits, I was just excited to get some time alone with Rohan. The past couple of days had been a whirlwind, full of emotion and upheaval and change, and the only constant throughout it all was the way I felt about this man I’d only known three days.

 _Three days._ Was it really possible to feel so much for someone, in so short a span of time? I thought about what the Islanders often said about time working differently in the Villa, and how one day felt like one week. In a moment of nerdy weakness, I did some quick math.

If an average date on the outside lasted about two hours, and we were with our partners sixteen hours a day (bearing in mind eight hours for sleeping) then that was the equivalent of going on eight dates with someone. In _one_ day. In our three days together, Rohan and I had spent the equivalent of twenty-four dates’ worth of time together.

On the outside, I tended to go on two or three dates a week, if I _really_ liked the guy- which put Rohan and I in the vicinity of having spent the time equivalent of eight to twelve week’s worth of dates together.

I stopped short. _Huh. If I’d gone on dates with a guy consecutively for eight to twelve weeks at home, I’d call him my boyfriend._

I firmly pushed the thought away, determined not to get ahead of myself, the way I tended to do. _It’s not that exact of a science, and it's really only been three days. Just enjoy it for what it is, or it’ll all pass you by while you’re focusing on finding a label for it._

I jogged down the stairs and headed for the outdoor kitchen to fill up my water bottle. I found Rohan standing at the sink, clad only in a pair of baggy green sweat shorts, washing up some mugs.

“Well, this is different,” I remarked. “Usually when I think of you, I picture you swinging from death-traps fifty feet in the air, or rapping with Tim and Jake. I don’t tend to picture you doing anything domestic.”

He grinned at me as he shut off the water, picking up a tea towel to dry his hands. “Are you calling me dead weight?” he joked. “I’ll have you know I am a _perfect_ gentleman. I always clean up after myself.”

I pulled myself up to sit on the counter, tugging my robe down over my thighs. “I think it’s just your energy,” I said honestly. “You always seem so big and enthusiastic- a wild, crazy circus lad.” I matched his grin as I continued. “I don’t think you doing the washing up is anyone’s first mental picture when they think of you.”

He walked over to me and brushed his hands over my bare knees, nudging my thighs apart to stand between my legs. “Well first off, anyone would seem big to you, Wee Bit.”

I rolled my eyes, reaching up to slide my hands up the back of his neck and into his hair. “I suppose I've earned that, since I gave Tim a nickname first.”

He smiled up at me, just short of being at my eye level. “Secondly,” he continued, “being a performer is a big part of who I am, but it isn’t all of me. I can be fairly calm, too. I like just hanging out at home sometimes, or going out with my friends to the shops or a restaurant. It’s not all bright lights and excitement with me.”

“I understand,” I assured him, feathering my hands over his shower-damp hair. “Being in a band isn’t all crazy gigs and touring and crowds. It’s a lot of down time, going to rehearsals and jam sessions and sitting around writing. I spend a lot of my time just sitting on my couch in my pajamas, drinking coffee and trying to find something that rhymes with something else.”

His hands smoothed their way over the outside of my hips, sliding up my torso to rest between my shoulder blades. He slid me closer, resting his forehead against mine. “I’m so glad to have found someone that understands my work. It’s honestly been a bit of an issue for me, in the past. Women think my career is so exciting at first, all bright lights and big shows. Then they get bored when I’ve got to work out at 5 AM, or they get upset that I can’t go out drinking all night because I’ve got a routine to do tomorrow. Or even worse, they think dating a circus performer is like some fun way of slumming it. Like they’re trying to piss off their daddies by dating _me_ instead of an accountant or something.”

I felt a surprising shock of anger surge through me, and I tightened my legs around him as he tucked his face into the crook of my neck. “That’s awful. Your career is as legitimate as any other. And those girls have no idea what they’re missing out on. Good for me, though.” I could feel his smile against my throat, and I closed my eyes as he pressed a string of kisses from my collarbone up to my ear.

“I love how much you believe in me,” he murmured on my skin, and I shivered from the sensation as much as the sentiment. “People tend not to take me seriously. But whenever I’m with you. . . . .” He pulled back to meet my gaze, and the seriousness of his expression nearly took my breath away. “You make me feel like I matter. Like I’m not just the court jester people make me out to be. I love what I do, but sometimes the stigma attached to it can be a real drain on me. You don’t know how much your support and kindness means to me.”

I couldn’t resist the kiss I pressed to his lips then, or the way my hands slid up into his hair. “I could say the same of you, as well,” I whispered against his lips, murmuring between kisses. “People tend to look at me as this tiny innocent blonde girl, who doesn’t know anything or hasn’t been through any hardship. They tend to think I’m spoiled and privileged, or they see me as a child who knows nothing about the world. But you. . . . .” I forced myself to look at him, touched beyond words to find that his gaze was steady on mine, attentive and riveted as ever. “You look at me like I’m important. You’re always making me smile, and you’re so thoughtful, and you. . . . .”

“Tell me,” he said softly. His hands were gentle against my cheeks, his massive palms engulfing my face. “You can tell me anything, sweetheart.”

“You’re loyal,” I said, still blushing. “You don’t look at the other girls here, and you’re always one hundred percent focused on me when we’re together." Embarrassed, I looked down at my hands. "Maybe it seems a bit cocky to say, but. . . .”

He leaned in and kissed me then, softly, and I felt a wave of something new and exciting swell over me. I’d always felt that he liked me, but something different was happening now- something deeper, something that I couldn’t quite describe but I could most assuredly feel.

He pulled back just enough to speak, his lips still brushing against mine. “It’s not cocky,” he said quietly, running his hands through my hair. “You’re right. I don’t need to look at the other girls. And I’m focused on you because you’re the one I want to experience this with. That's the truth of it, and I hope you can see that.”

"I can." I gripped his hands tightly in mine. "You've been so lovely and committed to our couple from the start. I had no idea when I came here that I'd find someone as wonderful as you."

I wanted to backtrack immediately, sure I'd gone too far, but his beaming smile made me glad I'd been so transparent. "I'm so happy that you can see I'm serious about us. I meant what I said, Remy. I don't put time into things that don't matter to me. You do." His hands were warm in mine, his gaze full of heat. "You matter."

I could feel my heart stuttering in my chest, stumbling over itself amidst the sudden rush of emotion swirling through me. It felt like wearing a blanket of mist, like being wrapped in a happy fog made up of endorphins and attraction and wonderful promises.

_If I don't get him alone in the next five seconds, I will end up naked on this countertop._

"Come on." My murmur had his eyebrows raising as I hopped off the counter, a sexy smirk spreading across his face as I tugged him towards the daybeds. "Why don't you show me how much I matter?"

"My pleasure." I squealed in delight as he swept me up in his arms, carrying me bridal-style across the lawn. "I hope you're not tired, sweetheart. I have so much to show you."

I giggled as he laid me on my back across the bed, leaning up on my elbows to meet his heated gaze. "I promise to be very attentive," I teased, dragging my gaze over his shirtless form.

He grinned as he lowered himself over me, supporting his weight on one elbow as he brought his lips closer to mine. "Eyes forward, Ms. Richards. The show is starting."

*****

_"Jesus, Remy, yes."_

Rohan's gaze was wild as he stared down at me, his dark eyes full of fire as he caught a fistful of my hair.

"Just like that, baby, don't stop."

His skin was so perfect, even up close, dusky and smooth and rigid beneath my palms, like silk-wrapped steel. _I've never seen such beautiful skin before._

He groaned as my tongue swirled over him, his palm cupping my cheek as his other hand pulled just hard enough on my hair to loosen a moan from my throat.

"You're so fucking beautiful, sweetheart." His voice was rough and ragged with his restraint, the most enthralling sound I'd ever heard. "I can't believe you're all mine."

My heart leaped into my throat even as his cock filled it, and the combination of lust and emotion elicited a new kind of primal attraction in me. _He called me **his.** Can this even be real? This better not be the blowjob talking._

I could sense his growing tension, and I wanted so badly to be the reason he lost control. I lifted my gaze to meet his, satisfied to see his expression jolt with surprise in time with the jerk of his cock. I blinked up at him, doe-eyed, as I enveloped the entirety of him into my mouth- no easy feat, I was happy to find out.

His eyes rolled back as his entire body went rigid, and a guttural moan worked itself up from his chest. "Baby, I'm-"

I nodded at him eagerly, my eyes still heavy-lidded as I met his wide-eyed gaze. "Mm-hmm," I moaned, and I felt satisfaction like I'd never known wash over me as his hips jerked, his palm hot on my face as he moaned my name, and I tasted him wash over my tongue.

 _I didn't know basal attraction could be so satisfying,_ I mused, my throat working to swallow all evidence of his arousal. _Just watching him be so turned on. . . . it kind of makes me want to-_

I was on top of him before he could catch his breath, teeth and tongue working against his neck as he gripped my hips, pressing me tightly against his gloriously naked torso. "More," I murmured, wrapping my fingers around him as he let out a weak laugh, trailing into a moan.

"You're so fucking sexy, Remy." His hands left a hot trail up my bare back, his breath hitching in my ear. "I'll never get enough of you, sweetheart."

“You don’t have to.” His throat was warm beneath my lips, tasting like cinnamon and cream, sweet and decadent. “Kiss me, Rohan.”

He rolled me beneath him in one ridiculously sexy move, his lips hot and searing against mine. I arched up into him as his tongue swept across mine, moaning against his lips. “Remy,” he breathed, running his hands across my face and into my hair. “Wait a minute, baby.”

I whined, too far gone to even care how pitiful it sounded. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, sweetheart.” He pressed his cheek to my bare chest, a ridiculous smile plastered across his face as he hugged my torso. “Everything is great. Amazing, even.”

I ran my fingers through his hair, reaching down to grab the duvet and swing it up over our naked forms. “Then why did you stop?”

He pressed a kiss to my hip, looking up at me with his hair falling into his eyes. "Because I meant what I said, baby. You matter to me. I didn't mean for things to go so far tonight. I don't want you to think that the _amazing_ thing you just did-" here he grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief- "is the only reason I'm here."

I leaned down to kiss his forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I don't," I assured him. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't want to."

He leaned up on his elbows, sliding his torso up mine to nuzzle his face into my neck. "I'm glad," he murmured against my throat, raising chills. "But you deserve better than this. I want our first time to be special. Planned out, y'know? Not a heat of the moment kind of thing."

I wrapped my arms around him, humming happily as he trailed kisses up my neck. "That's so sweet, hun. Even though I'm having a hard time agreeing with you while you're naked on top of me."

He chuckled against my neck, pulling back to grin at me. "You think it's easy to do the honorable thing when your bra is on the floor?" He brushed his nose against mine as I giggled, smiling fondly down at me. "I don't mind returning the favor if you want me to," he murmured suggestively, brushing a hand through my hair. "Seems only fair."

My eyes glazed over momentarily at the thought of his gorgeous face between my thighs, but I shook it off as I heard noises coming from the kitchen. "I guess it'll have to wait," I sighed, nodding towards the noise.

Rohan pressed a kiss to my temple, reaching down to retrieve my robe. "I promise it'll be worth the wait," he whispered, and I shivered.

We giggled as we pulled our clothes back on beneath the duvet, fumbling around in darkness before emerging to an inky night sky full of stars.

And a bang from the kitchen. "Shit," I heard a deep voice say, slurring slightly.

I frowned. "Is that Jake?"

Rohan glanced over at the kitchen. "I think so, yeah."

"Stupid piece of-" I heard Jake mutter, more angrily than I knew he was capable of.

"He sounds. . . . not good," I said at last. "Maybe we should check on him."

Rohan reached out to twirl a wayward curl around his finger, giving me a smirk. "I'm afraid I'm momentarily incapable of that, sweetheart." 

I followed his gaze downward, biting my lip to see the obvious tenting beneath the duvet. "Tempting," I teased, trailing my fingers over his impressively taunt stomach muscles. "I'll go check on him."

Before I could get up, he reached up to cup the back of my head, easing me into a slow, lingering kiss. "Hurry back," he whispered.

I pulled myself away before I could throw myself at him, telling myself we had all night. "Will do, circus lad."

His laugh echoed after me as I slipped through the darkness, warm and dear.

I wrapped my robe more tightly around myself as I approached the kitchen, blinking to see more clearly in the darkness. I didn't see Jake, or anyone else for that matter, and I shrugged, assuming he must have gone back inside.

_Oh, well. Might as well get a midnight snack to replenish my energy._

I walked around the island towards the fridge, nearly jumping out of my skin when I saw Jake sitting on the floor, his back up against the cabinet doors. His massive frame was hunched over, forearms on his knees, and he was clad only in his boxers, a whiskey bottle in his hand.

_Okay, even I'm not so loved up that I can't see how gorgeous he is._

Talia had been right, way back on the first day. Jake _was_ handsome, incredibly so, with those dreamy dark eyes and enviable soft curls- unlike mine, which tended to defy gravity and frizz out like I'd been electrocuted if I didn't keep them hydrated. He looked sad as he sat there on the floor, his head dropped back and his eyes closed, his full mouth pulled into a frown.

"Jake?"

He jumped, clearly startled, and looked up at me. His gaze was cloudy, and I glanced at the bottle in his hand in confusion. _Has he drunk that whole thing himself?_

“Are you alright?” I began, studying him with concern. He looked tired, and he glanced at my bare legs before quickly darting his gaze away again, so that I blushed. _He’s not. . . . is he?_ I shook the thought away, determined not to entertain it for a second.

“I’m fine,” he said flatly, his voice rough with whiskey and whatever it was that was making him so sad. I’d never seen him like this before, bleak and disconnected, and it worried me.

I knelt down beside him, cautious of my short robe. “Friends don’t lie to friends,” I chided him, reaching out to touch his arm.

He pulled away from me, fast enough that I knew it was intentional, and upended the bottle, gulping down several mouthfuls. I frowned. _Is he trying to prove a point about me yanking my arm away from him on the roof last night?_ I was surprised by how hurt I felt. Pushing away the uneasy feeling, I went on. “Jake,” I said softly. “Talk to me, babes.”

“I’m fine.” His voice was bordering on irritation, and I suddenly felt that he was a stranger, not the kind and sensitive Jake I knew, but someone I didn’t know, not at all. “Honestly, Remy. Go on back to the daybeds.” He smiled then, and it was so fake and forced that I wanted to slap it away, hating how mocking it looked. “I’m sure Rohan’s wondering where you are,” he added softly, so that I almost didn’t hear it.

My heart gave a pang then, and sympathy rushed in. _He’s probably feeling lonely, with his two best mates in here all coupled off. We haven’t been spending much time with him, have we?_

I sat forward and rocked back onto my bottom, scooting over next to him and ignoring the cabinet’s handle digging into my back. “He can wait for a moment,” I said simply.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched his slide closed, and the pain on his face was so evident I nearly wanted to cry- an emotion that caught me off guard. _Why am I being so sensitive all of a sudden?_

“Talk to me,” I wheedled. “Whatever it is, you won’t scare me off.”

He sighed then, a deep sound that carried so many unspoken words in it. “Honestly, Remy, it’s not something I can talk about, alright?”

I studied him for a moment, remembering how just last night he had comforted me, wrapping me up in his arms and brushing away my tears. I got the sense that if I hugged him now, he’d likely push me away. So instead, I scooted closer, dropping my head onto his shoulder, and just sat there, in the moment with him. “Alright,” I said softly. “Then we don’t have to talk. But I’m not going anywhere.”

After a tense moment, I felt his head drop onto mine, his cheek warm against my hair. I relaxed, relieved that he wasn’t acting so distant.

That is, until he shifted, nuzzling the top of my head with his cheek.

_What is he doing?_

My heart picked up speed, and I panicked when I realized I didn’t know why. _Am I confused or excited?_

I froze, unsure what to do, as he nudged my curls with the tip of his nose, inhaling so close to my ear that the sensation raised chills across my skin. My mind was screaming at me to react, to shove him away and demand to know what the hell he was doing. Instead, I found myself leaning into the sensation, as if automatically, and everything in me tightened when his lips brushed my ear.

_Mayday. MAYDAY. THIS IS NOT OKAY._

Startled, I blinked back to my senses, torn between the right thing to do and wanting to spare my best mate’s feelings. Opting for a combination of both, I gently eased away from him, so that he sat up, removing his face from my hair. I spied the whiskey bottle still in his fist, and I wanted suddenly to smash it.

_If he hadn’t been drinking the damn stuff, he wouldn’t be trying it on with me on the kitchen floor after I just had my lips wrapped around his best mate. Christ, what’s wrong with us?_

Trying to control my emotions, I reached for his arm. This time he didn’t pull away, so I gently pried the bottle from his grip, determined to pour it down the drain. My heart stuttered in my chest when he turned his hand over, wrapping his long fingers around my wrist.

_Oh, shit. Shit shit shit. What is he doing now?_

I chanced a glance up at him, wondering what on Earth he was thinking.

_Uh-oh. I shouldn’t have done that._

His gaze was locked onto mine, burning into me with the kind of heat that couldn’t possibly be mistaken. I had no questions anymore about what he was doing, no doubts about his intentions. A girl knows when a man is giving her _the look_ , and the look was so clear on Jake’s face I was surprised my panties didn’t melt off then and there. I swallowed hard. _Holy fuck, he’s good at that._

My lips parted involuntarily as I drew in a shaky breath, and his liquid heat gaze dropped to my mouth with such avid interest that I felt like a gazelle, trapped in a lion’s sights. I snapped my mouth shut, and his sultry look trailed back up to my eyes almost lazily.

_Okay, this guy invented the word ‘smoulder.’_

I could feel his fingers, still wrapped firmly around my wrist, and they were so hot against my skin I couldn’t help wondering if the rest of him was just as hot, if his skin would feel vital and male beneath my hands.

_Stop, stop, STOP._

Rohan’s face suddenly slammed into focus in my mind, and my heart jumped to think how I would feel, if he were sitting here having this kind of moment with Jen or Talia.

 _I haven’t done anything wrong,_ my mind insisted, as Jake’s eyelids dropped further, his face hovering closer to mine as I fought down the urge to meet his advance halfway.

_Then why won’t you be telling Rohan about this, hmmm?_

Guilt flooded my system, and with every last bit of strength I had, I reached up to halt him, pressing my hand to his bare chest.

_God, that’s firm._

His pulse was racing beneath my palm, a hard and fast _bang bang bang_ that sent my own tripping even quicker.

“We should get you up to bed,” I said shakily. “C’mon, I’ll help you upstairs.”

I watched in confusion as a hard look came over his face, and his eyes darkened. “I can handle myself,” he said gruffly, pulling himself up onto his feet.

Hurt slapped at me, as sharply as if he’d done it himself. 

_What did he think I would do?_ I wondered. _Kiss him on the kitchen floor with his best mate- **my partner** \- only thirty feet away?_

“Alright.” I stood up, tugging my robe back into place where it had slid up my thighs. “I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” I clutched at the neck of my robe, afraid he could see how fast my heart was racing in my chest.

I watched him upend the bottle again, and the simple action tugged at my heart in a way that had me frowning worriedly. “Yup,” he enunciated, popping the ‘P’ sound sarcastically. “See you and Rohan tomorrow.”

I watched him swagger back towards the Villa, his pointed tone not going unnoticed. I stood there for a moment in shock, trying to gather my thoughts.

 _I hurt him._ The simple truth of it shamed me even as it irritated me, and I leaned against the counter, trying to catch my breath and stop my head from spinning. _I didn’t know. . . . why hasn’t he ever told me how he feels?_

I thought back to last night, his offhand comment about me always looking beautiful. Had I ever seen hints of it before that? We had flirted a bit in the past, when I was with Jasper, before Rohan had showed up. But he’d had that flirty, friendly banter with the other girls as well. I hadn’t thought anything of it, especially once Rohan got here.

 _Rohan._ Guilt and panic washed over me as I swung my head around to look towards the daybeds, but I couldn’t make him out. _What the Hell do I do now? Do I tell him the truth? I want so much for us to work. That means being honest, right?_

I thought about our time together, all the things he’d done to show me he cared, and that he only wanted to be with me. There were cameras everywhere, and I knew he’d see that little scene in the kitchen one day. _If I keep it a secret now, will he want to be with me later?_

I bit my lip as I started across the lawn, arms crossed protectively over my chest. I knew I had to tell him. Even if I hadn’t done anything, explicitly, that video would not look innocent to an outside perspective.

 _And it wasn’t innocent,_ my brain sniffed loftily. _You were just as into it as Jake was. Are you going to mention that to Rohan?_

I shuffled at a snail’s pace toward the daybeds, my heart banging in my chest. I had to tell him, didn’t I? My feelings during the interaction would be clear in the video, and to downplay it now or try to outright lie would only hurt me in the long run.

_Please, God, let him like me enough to forgive me._

I approached our bed with my turmoil written all over my face, because Rohan sat up as I approached, his smile fading. “What’s the matter?” His concerned tone just added to my guilt, and I dropped my gaze. “Remy, hey.” He stood up, taking me by the arm and tilting my chin up to meet his worried gaze. “Talk to me, sweetheart. What happened?”

I felt panicked tears start to well up in my eyes. _What if this changes his mind?_

“You’re scaring me.” His voice was starting to shake, his concern showing as he pressed me tightly to his chest. “Please, sweetheart, just tell me what’s going on.”

I inhaled a shaky breath, breathing in what could be my final scent of his skin, charcoal soap and sandalwood and us. “I have something to tell you.”


	9. Stealing Hearts & Staking Claims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan discovers a change in Remy's feelings, and comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh you guys- it's here!! It's time for the Rohan vs Jake showdown to begin  
> 😈  
> *****
> 
> "Mountains and valleys,  
> and all that will come in between-  
> desert and ocean.  
> You pull me in,  
> and together we're lost in a dream-  
> always in motion.
> 
> So I risk it all just to be with you;  
> and I risk it all for this life we choose.
> 
> Hand in my hand,  
> and you promised to never let go-  
> we're walking the tightrope.  
> High in the sky,  
> we can see the whole world down below-  
> we're walking the tightrope.
> 
> Never sure;  
> will you catch me if I should fall?  
> Well, it's all an adventure  
> that comes with a breathtaking view-  
> walking the tightrope with you."  
> \- "Tightrope", Michelle Williams

Day 7 (Evening)

**Rohan**

“I, uhm. . . . I’m not quite sure how to say this.”

Remy wriggled out of my embrace, starting to pace in front of me as she fidgeted, weaving her fingers together nervously.

I frowned, watching her wear a trail across the floor. Apprehension started to bloom in my chest, the sensation growing until I felt dizzy, knocked off balance. “What is it, sweetheart? Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

She inhaled shakily, her eyes drifting closed. “I know I can,” she said quietly, and the defeat in her tone sent my pulse tripping, pounding into my fingertips.

 _She looks guilty. Why does she look guilty?_ “Remy, what’s going on? Everything was fine fifteen minutes ago.” I glanced towards the kitchen then, dark and empty. “What happened with Jake?” I said slowly.

Her eyes jumped to mine, almost involuntarily, and she bit her lip. “I’m trying to tell you,” she said, in a tiny voice so different from the clear, bold “take no shit” tone she usually employed.

My heart dropped. I couldn’t sit still. My hands found their way to the top of my head, resting there momentarily before falling to my sides again. I clenched them into fists, feeling a weight in my gut. “I’m listening,” I said at last.

She started pacing again, wearing a path from the daybed to the edge of the wooden deck, back and forth. “He seemed upset,” she started, and I crossed my arms over my chest. “He’s been drinking, and he was acting weird. Different,” she amended. “Like, sad and distant, not himself. I wanted to find out what was wrong. You know, to see if I could make him feel better, the way he always does for everyone else.”

I clenched my jaw, already dreading the end of this story. _Sad, moody heartthrob who’s had too much to drink, being comforted by the best-looking girl in the Villa? An idiot could see where this is going._

She glanced at me, as if giving me a chance to chime in, but I just nodded at her expectantly. “Go on.”

She resumed her pacing, wringing her hands. “Well, he didn’t really want to talk,” she continued. “And I get that. Sometimes, you don’t want to hear the ‘it’ll all be okay’ speech when you’re upset, so I just sat next to him instead. He was sitting on the floor,” she added absently, studying her interlocked fingers as she paced, as if they were showing her a play-by-play of what had happened. “And I thought about giving him a hug, but I got the feeling he would run off if I tried, so I just put my head on his shoulder.”

I inhaled through my nose, tensing my arms so tightly my shoulders ached. _Breathe. There’s nothing inappropriate about that. She would do that for anyone._ “And then what happened?” I prompted.

She finally stood still, looking small and guilty in her rumpled robe, her hair still a mess from our X-rated activities only twenty minutes prior. “Well, like I said, he’d been drinking,” she hedged, crossing her arms uncomfortably. “And he wasn’t really himself-”

“Please don’t make excuses for his behavior,” I interrupted. “Just tell me what he did.”

She blinked at me, as if I’d snapped at her, before dropping her gaze. “Alright,” she said quietly. “I had my head on his shoulder, and he. . . . he kind of started nuzzling my hair. Like, cuddling up to me, a bit. I guess.” She frowned, not at me, but almost at herself. “I’m not quite sure what happened, honestly. It was all so quick.”

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ I turned away from her, raking my hands over my hair, trying desperately to find some control. “So he- what? He was cuddling up to you?” I swung back around. “What happened next?” _Best mates, my ass. He’s fucking dead._

She looked up at me guiltily, and a new kind of fear slipped into my veins, electrifying my blood and sending my heart into overdrive. “He, uhm. . . he pulled- well, I pulled away,” she admitted. “And I tried to take the whiskey bottle from him, but he kind of. . . . . grabbed my wrist.”

My eyes narrowed. “He **grabbed** you?” _I’ll kill him._

“Not like that,” she added hastily. “Not like, aggressively. ‘Grabbed’ is probably the wrong word. He. . . . held it. I suppose.” 

I could feel my pulse raising, my breathing quickening. “So, he’s holding your hand,” I prompted through clenched teeth. “Then what happened?” 

She dropped her gaze, wisely choosing not to debate the semantics of it with me. “I’m pretty sure he. . . . that he wanted to kiss me,” she said quietly. 

“What?” I exploded. I could feel my chest heaving, my pulse roaring in my ears. “What do you mean, you _think_ he wanted to? Did he try it or not?” 

She was giving me that look again, guilty and ashamed and small. “He was kind of, you know, leaning in. . . . . so I stopped him. But. . . . maybe not as quickly as I should have.” 

The words hit me like two kicks to the gut, rapid-fire and stealing my breath. _What the fuck is going on? Was I on this daybed half an hour ago by my fucking self? Is she serious?_ “What does that mean?” I demanded. “You almost let him?” When she was silent, looking up at me miserably, I had to close my eyes against the torrent of anger and hurt. “Are you into Jake now?” I demanded, meeting her gaze. 

She wouldn’t look at me. “I. . . . . I didn’t know he felt this way,” she said at last. 

I exhaled sharply, rubbing a hand over my jaw in an attempt to buy time. “What does that mean? Have you liked him this whole time?” Silence, so heavy it was crushing me. “So what, now that you know he likes you, you’re just gonna run off and be together?” 

Her gaze snapped up to mine, and I was almost glad to see the fire blazing in her eyes again, so much better than the cowering little girl act I’d been getting up until now. “You know me a little bit better than that,” she snapped, crossing her arms. “I wouldn’t ‘run off’ just because someone showed me some attention- which you should know,” she emphasized. “After that stunt Levi pulled at the last recoupling.” 

“You just told me Jake tried to kiss you, and you almost let him,” I snapped back. “Or am I getting that wrong?” She stayed silent, confirming my suspicions. “Excuse me for being a bit confused about what you _will_ and _will not_ do.” She was still frowning at me, arms crossed, and the audacity of her reaction was starting to piss me off. “What do you want from me, Remy? I’ve done everything I can to show you that you’re the only one I’m interested in. I thought the feeling was mutual. And now you’re telling me it’s not, just like that, after everything we’ve had to go through to be together. How did you expect I’d feel when you told me this?” 

Her expression softened, and guilt crept back into her eyes. “I know it’s not easy to hear. I was just as surprised as you. But I honestly didn’t know how he felt until just now. Which is why the feeling between you and I _was_ mutual, because-” 

I cut her off, unable to hear the rest. “Because if you’d known Jake was interested, you wouldn’t be with me,” I finished. “Right?” 

She huffed out a breath, shoving her hair out of her eyes. “That isn’t what I said,” she argued. 

“But it’s what you meant,” I said quietly. I could feel my insides crumbling, the foundation we’d so carefully built falling to pieces beneath my feet. _How could we have fallen apart so quickly?_ I could feel a chasm opening up between us, eating up all the common ground we’d covered together and pushing us back to our starting places, where we were two strangers who would just “see what happens” and “keep our options open.” The thought physically hurt, and I winced. 

“Rohan. I will never lie to you.” Her voice caught my attention, and I looked up to catch her studying me, those blue eyes so deep I could only stare. “I’m telling you what happened _because_ I want us to work. I knew if I hid it from you, it would be the end of us. I won’t lie about the fact that I felt something just then, in the kitchen.” I closed my eyes against the words, unable to look at her as she talked about him. “But that doesn’t change the fact that you understand me in a way no one else does.” I opened my eyes, and she was closer now, edging up to me with those luminous eyes and yards of white-blonde curls. “It doesn’t change the fact that when you’re around, my heart beats faster, and I get butterflies.” 

I swallowed, determined not to weaken for this tiny blonde that looked like a woodland sprite and smelled like me, with a voice like velvet and a love bite I’d put on her shoulder. “Remy,” I murmured, looking away. “Don’t-” 

“It doesn’t change the way I feel when you look at me,” she said softly, reaching out to take my hand. “Or the way your smile makes me want to kiss you, every time. Or how unbelievably lucky I feel to be the girl who caught your attention. I care about you so much, Rohan.” 

_Oh, Christ._

I couldn’t resist her, and that was evident to me the moment she was within my reach. _I can’t resist her._ A daunting thought was forming in my head, a vague idea that Remy could chew me up and spit me out if she wanted to, and I would let her, if only it meant she would touch me again. “You know I care,” I relented. “I’ve made that clear, haven’t I?” She nodded, and I couldn’t help lacing her fingers with mine, so small and delicate I was always mindful not to grip too hard. “The only girl I want to be with is you. It’s. . . . hard, knowing you don’t feel the same.” 

Her brow furrowed, and she frowned worriedly at me. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she said, bringing our joined hands up to rest against her chest. “All I know right now is there’s possible chemistry between Jake and I. But I know for _sure_ that there’s much more than that between you and me.” She cupped my hand between both of hers, looking up at me solemnly. “Will you let me have the freedom I need to figure this out? I came here to find the one for me. I’d kick myself if I didn’t give that goal my everything, all because I was afraid of hurting you, or because I didn’t want to go outside of my comfort zone. Do you understand?” 

I didn’t want to. I wanted to kick and curse and knock Jake’s lights out, and spirit Remy away to a real island, where it was just the two of us and nobody could interfere. But in some small way, I understood. I’d left a lot of my life behind when I’d started my career, and I knew how fear- of change, of pain- could cripple you, and leave you paralyzed. 

I suddenly felt like I did at work whenever I took a misstep fifty feet in the air, losing my footing and nearly toppling to the floor of the ring. There was the initial jolt, the shock of surprise, that could send your heart flying up into your throat and your adrenaline rushing through you in a wave. If you clung to that fear, let it trap you in that first phase of the sensation, you’d never get back on the rope again. You’d be paralyzed in that moment of fear, so focused on the possibility of falling you nearly guaranteed that you would, letting the adrenaline take over and causing you to shake and sweat and let dizziness overcome you. You had to be fearless, in control of yourself, to stop the shaking and ensure your safe journey to the other side of the tightrope. 

_If I don’t let Remy go freely now, I’ll be guaranteed to lose her later. I can’t tell her how to feel. I can only let her know how I feel, and let her make the choice. Freeze or fly, right?_

She was still looking up at me, patiently letting me work out my feelings without interruption. The irony wasn’t lost on me. “I understand,” I said at last, and her relieved smile hurt as much as my decision to let her make up her own mind. 

“The fact that you’re willing to let me do this means a lot to me,” she said softly, stroking my cheek. “It counts as extra points in your favor, in my book,” she teased. “I don’t like to be controlled.” 

I ignored the pang in my chest at her little joke, leaning into her touch. _I don’t know how long I’ll have her, now. I have to savor every moment._ “I’m not ‘letting’ you do anything,” I murmured, brushing my lips against her palm. “You’ve your own mind. I’m just respecting your choice.” 

I watched her expression melt, her eyes going soft and her lips parting under a contented sigh. “That means more to me than you realize,” she whispered, her fingers trailing down my neck and raising chills. “I appreciate what that decision is costing you. So thank you.” 

“Of course.” As she smiled up at me, a thought was arising in my mind, devilishly simple and sinfully satisfying. _Just because Remy wants to pursue Jake doesn’t mean I have to back off- at all. In fact. . . . I’ve always thrived in a competition._ I smirked to myself, a plan forming in my brain as Remy’s hand traced the planes of my chest. _I’m not letting her go that easily. If Jake wants a competition, he’ll get one._

“You know,” I murmured, reaching out to tug her closer, my hands firm on her hips, “I wasn’t exactly finished with you earlier.” 

Her eyes filled with surprise, and she sucked in a startled breath when I pressed her tightly against me. “Really?” she faltered, holding onto my forearms for balance. “You mean, you’re not-?” 

“Nope.” I brushed her hair aside with my nose, leaning in to press lazy kisses to the column of her throat. “I’m not.” I felt her pulse jump beneath my lips, and I traced the beat of it with my tongue. 

Remy gasped, clinging tighter to my arms, and her head dropped back. “Rohan,” she managed to get out, “you don’t have to-” 

“Yes, I do,” I murmured, following the trail of my tongue with my teeth. She let out a soft moan, and I chased the sound with a path of bites down to her shoulder, eliciting a series of sighs and gasps. “I need you, Remy,” I whispered against the glistening skin of her neck, and she arched into me, pressing herself tighter to my torso. “I want to see you.” 

“Now?” she mumbled dazedly, and I laughed softly before sinking my teeth into her collarbone. She moaned, a helpless sound that electrified everything in me. 

“Right now,” I said slowly, letting the rumble of my voice vibrate against her skin. “Can I see you, sweetheart?” 

She nodded, rapidly, and it was all I needed. I scooped her up, and her legs wrapped around my hips as I walked her over to the bed, setting her on her back and looking down at her hungrily. 

I trailed my hands up her legs, nearly undone by the heat in her eyes. “I want to see all of you,” I said, my voice rough. “Are you going to let me see you, sweetheart?” 

She nodded, biting her full bottom lip. “Yes,” she breathed. “Touch me, Rohan.” 

“Ah, ah, ah.” I gently uncurled her fingers from my wrists, pinning her hands down beside her hips. "You're not the ringmaster, sweetheart. Not this time." 

***** 

Remy’s breath was coming fast and hot, the smooth skin of her stomach rising and falling beneath my hands as she arched and moaned, her fingers woven into my hair. 

"Mmmmm, yes." Her throaty moan echoed through me, the sexiest sound I'd ever heard. She sounded perfect, so lost in her pleasure and so close to the edge that she was near tears, desperate to reach her release. "Rohan, yes, don't stop." 

"Fuck, Remy." My growl against her sensitive flesh elicited a whimper from her parted lips, and she bucked her hips against me, every slick, hot, intimate part of her like a caress against my mouth. "You're so beautiful, sweetheart." 

_"Rohan."_ Her strangled cry nearly undid me, and I pressed my hand more firmly against the taunt muscles of her abdomen, brushing my tongue across her clit. 

She sucked in a breath, as if at the beginning of a cry, but her voice died out as she went rigid beneath me. She gasped before she went into spasms against my lips, her hips moving in sexy circles. 

I was lost in it, wrapped up in her- the sensation, the taste, the thought that I had to show her everything we were, everything we could be, before it was too late. 

Her orgasm fading, still in a fog, Remy didn't hear the commotion on the roof terrace, the rattle of the sliding glass door and the muted voices. But I did. 

I kissed my way back up Remy's torso, taking my time to nip and lick at her chest, her neck, straining to hear what I could, certain of who I would discover. 

As I tucked Remy against my chest, warmed through when she curled herself tightly around me, I gazed upward, towards the terrace. Unsurprisingly, my eyes found Jake, staggering back towards the door to the bedroom and ripping it open. 

I caught my breath as Remy wrapped her arms around my neck, weaving her fingers through my hair and murmuring sweet nothings into my ear. She pressed delicate kisses just below my chin, her heartbeat hammering wildly against my rib cage. "That was incredible," she hummed softly, brushing her nose against my throat. "You're so amazing." 

Unbeknownst to my girl, twenty feet up, the terrace door snapped shut, and we were alone. 

_Checkmate._

I turned towards Remy, curling myself around her and kissing her everywhere, intoxicated by the scent of her, coconut and heat and sex. "Anything for you, sweetheart." 


	10. From Drinking To Dreams Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings are afoot, and Jake gets what he wants most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is. . . . IT'S HAPPENING!!! 😍😍😍
> 
> "All alone she was living,  
> in a world without an end or beginning.  
> Baby girl was living life for the feeling,  
> but I don't mind; I don't mind.
> 
> And all the wrongs she committed;  
> she was numb and she was so co-dependent.  
> She was young and all she had was the city,  
> but I don't mind; I don't mind.
> 
> And I know that she's capable of anything;  
> it's riveting.  
> But when you wake up she's always  
> gone, gone, gone. . . .
> 
> In the night, she hears him calling.  
> In the night, she's dancing to relieve the pain;  
> She'll never walk away-  
> I don't think you understand.
> 
> In the night, when she comes crawling,  
> dollar bills and tears keep falling down her face.  
> She'll never walk away-  
> I don't think you understand."
> 
> "In The Night", The Weeknd

Day 8

**Jake**

By the time I cracked my eyes open the next morning, the bedroom was empty, and the pounding in my head was keeping time with the banging in the next room. I groaned, covering my eyes. Then I remembered the events of last night, and I replaced my hands with my pillow, wishing the Earth would open and swallow me up.

_You’re such an idiot. How the Hell are you going to face Remy today? What if she told Rohan? Ugh, of course she did. She’s the most honest person here. I’m so fucked._

I glanced at the dressing room in annoyance, wondering who the hell was throwing bricks onto the floor this early in the morning. I winced as the noise sounded again, the sharp clap of it like spikes being shoved in my ears.

I eased to my feet, cautiously standing up. The headache was dull, throbbing, but there was thankfully no nausea, no urge to run to the loo and spend the morning bent over the porcelain.

_Small victories._

I made my way slowly towards the dressing room, mindful of the fact that I was in no shape to go toe-to-toe with Rohan in my hungover state. I stuck my head into the room warily, glancing around.

And there she was. Kneeling on the floor in a midnight blue bikini, her miles of hair for once bound back, falling over her shoulder in a long french braid with a few wayward curls falling out around her face. She had dangling bronze earrings in her ears, little owls that swayed and bounced as she rooted around in her suitcase, muttering as she chucked various bags and makeup cases out on the floor.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

I couldn’t help smiling to myself, even as my head twinged. _That explains the noise._

Suddenly, as if she’d sensed me there, she looked over her shoulder, glancing up at me. Even as my heart shot up into my throat, I watched her cheeks flush with a kind of instinctual admiration. _She’s so pretty._

“Oh! Uhm, hi.” She dropped her gaze back to the strewn contents of her suitcase, digging around and determinedly avoiding my gaze. “Sleep well?”

I leaned against the door jamb, resigned to my inevitable verbal lashing. _You have no idea._ “I’ve slept better,” I acknowledged. “You?”

For some reason, my question made her blush harder, and I crossed my arms uncomfortably as I realized she was probably remembering her X-rated escapades with Rohan. _Ugh._

“Fine,” she managed. “You know. Uhm, same as always.” She kept shoving aside bikinis and digging under silks and satins, and I tried not to picture her in the tiny purple thong number she was currently clutching.

“Remy.” Something in my tone finally made her look up, and I had to steady myself before I could speak. _God, those eyes could kill a man._ “I’m sorry about last night,” I said quietly. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

She looked down momentarily, fiddling with her earrings. “I actually need to talk to you about that,” she said softly. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”

I swallowed, trying to calm the rapid beating of my heart. _She’s going to say we can’t be friends. That I was way out of line, and she doesn’t trust me anymore. Fuck, fuck, fuck._ “Sure,” I said gruffly, wishing I wasn’t standing there in just my pants, feeling like the creep I’d acted like last night. “Give me a minute to get dressed, yeah?”

She nodded, starting to gather up her scattered belongings. “Okay. Roof terrace?”

“Meet you there in a few.” I watched her start to fold her tiny bits of clothes, feeling a bit lost. “What were you looking for?” I asked suddenly.

She looked down at her suitcase for a moment, before letting out a soft little laugh, some inside joke I didn’t know the punchline to. “You know what?” She looked at me then, all piercing sapphire eyes and enough intensity that my pulse jumped, and I stared. “I’m not even really sure.” When I just looked at her, she shook her head, turning back to her bags. “I’ll meet you out there in a minute.”

I nodded, turning back towards the bedroom. As I pulled my suitcase from beneath my bed, searching for swim trunks and a shirt, I wondered what it was exactly that she’d meant.

*******

Ten minutes later, my trunks on and what remained of my courage gathered, I stepped out onto the terrace.

And I wanted to freeze, right there, to stop time and hold the memory in mind for the rest of my days.

Remy was sitting on the bench, her chin resting on the railing and her body turned away from me as she studied the mid-morning sky. Her braid was so long it reached down to her hip, wrapped around her as if it wanted to hold her there as much as I did. There was a delicate smattering of freckles across the back of her pale shoulder blades, faint and pretty as paint splatters, and I found myself staring at the unique markings, usually hidden by her curtains of curls, with a strange urge to kiss each and every one of them. Her tiny feet were curled up under her, and her toenails were painted a shimmering gray, like molten silver. There was a corded brown bracelet on her wrist, with a small bronze disk stamped with some writing I couldn’t read from this far away. 

She looked perfect, and I wanted desperately to hold this moment in my mind, to stamp the image of it onto my brain and burn it in my memory, so that I would remember it. So that I’d always have this moment of her, before she’d told me we were done, and she was out of my life. I sighed.

Hearing me, she turned to look at me, a flush creeping over her cheeks again. I winced. _Is she that uncomfortable around me now? God, I really fucked up._

“Hi,” she said softly, reaching for a pillow and pulling it into her lap.

“Hey.” I crossed the terrace to sit on the far bench, opposite her, keeping my distance so she wouldn’t hate me even more than she already did. “So. . . . should I go first, or did you want to. . . . ?”

“I’d like to, if that’s alright.” Her gaze was on me again, bright and intent, and it took all I had not to pull away. Or worse, lean in.

I nodded, clasping my hands together nervously. “Of course.”

She played with the pillow as she spoke, and the metal of her bracelet flashed in the sunlight. “So, about last night,” she began.

I forced myself not to flinch. “Yeah,” I said slowly. “Last night.”

She paused for a moment, and I braced myself for the yelling that was sure to come. Her mouth opened, then closed, and I hated myself for making her so uncomfortable. Finally, she looked up at me, and her cheeks were a brilliant red. “Do you fancy me, Jake?”

A jolt went right through me, stunning me into silence and stealing my breath. She looked embarrassed, her porcelain skin flushed and her hands fidgeting with the pillow in her lap.

_But her eyes._

Her eyes were locked onto mine, her gaze intent, and the air between us was nearly vibrating with chemistry.

_Can she feel that? It can’t just be me, right?_

“Well, I- I mean you’re beautiful, Remy, you know that, and uhm, of course on a basic level, I uh, appreciate that, and uhm-”

_Jesus, Wilson, shut the fuck up already._

But she was shaking her head at me, impatient with me for evading the question. “That’s not what I asked you.” To my amazement, she set the pillow down, rising and coming to sit closer, on the bench that ran perpendicular between our two original posts. Her close proximity brought the gray flecks in her eyes into focus, and I could see the faint pulse of her heartbeat in her throat, thrumming just below the surface. “Do you fancy me?” she repeated, her voice soft.

 _Holy fuck. What’s going on?_ I flicked my gaze over her face, searching for her intention there, but all I could see was her pretty face, the way her curls were fighting to be free of her plait, the way her gaze locked onto mine. “Do you?” she asked, and the tone of her voice was anything but innocent.

_This is it. Go big or go home, Wilson._

I swallowed hard, dropping my gaze to her full mouth before jerking my eyes guiltily back up to hers. “Yes,” I said roughly. I cleared my throat, feeling my breathing get quicker. “Yes, I do. I fancy you, Remy.”

I watched her breath catch, her chest starting to rise and fall more rapidly. _Is she going to yell at me now?_

She bit her lip, and I wanted so much to be the one dragging my teeth across her. “I have something to tell you,” she blurted, and I blinked, lifting my gaze back to hers.

“Oh?” Even I could hear the heat in my voice, and my eyes widened when she slid closer to me, so our knees were touching. She looked at me then, skin to skin, and her lashes lowered as she pulled her full bottom lip between her teeth. My heart nearly stopped.

Her face was red, and she looked so nervous, but those eyes- still steady on mine, full of heat and something new. "Yes. Something. . . . important. About us."

_I knew it._

I wasn’t stupid. I hadn’t been alone in that kitchen, and I may have been drunk, but I wasn’t blind. Remy hadn’t shoved me away. She hadn’t yelled at me, or demanded to know what the Hell I was doing. She’d leaned into me when I’d brushed my lips at her ear, and when I’d grabbed her wrist in my hand, desperate to kiss her, she’d looked up at me with heat in her eyes, as if silently begging me to.

_Just the way she’s looking at me now._

Would it be too forward to kiss her now- here, right as the sun was shining across her face, with wind stirring her hair and the smell of her coconut shampoo washing over me? "What is it?" I asked instead.

She didn't answer me, but she leaned forward, her braid falling over her shoulder. “Were you going to kiss me last night, Jake?” Her velvet voice was barely more than a whisper, and I leaned forward, desperate to feel the weight of her words ghosting across my skin.

I nodded, mesmerized by the look in her eyes. “I really wanted to,” I breathed. Remembering myself, I swallowed hard, clenching my fists to find some control. “But I shouldn’t have,” I admitted. “You’re with Rohan.”

Her hand found my knee, and it felt like a live wire against my skin, sparking and snapping with electricity. “I wanted you to.”

I sucked in a breath. _God, help me._ “What?” I choked out.

She wouldn’t look away from me, those blue eyes like magnets, anchoring me in place. “I didn’t know how you felt,” she said softly, and I reached out to hold her hand on my leg, nearly weak with the weight of my emotions. _This is how it feels to have her hand in mine. Jesus, it’s perfect._ “I assumed you only wanted to be mates. But after last night. . . .”

I brushed her palm with my thumb, and satisfaction rolled over me like a tidal wave when her eyelashes fluttered, her fingers flexing momentarily in mine. “Do you fancy me, Remy?” I parroted her question back at her, my voice soft, and I could feel the charge in the air as she closed her eyes.

“Yes,” she whispered. Her eyes opened to lock onto mine again, and she looked electrified, helpless, as frozen as I’d always felt in her presence. “I do. I fancy you, Jake.”

_If I never hear another word again in my lifetime, that will have been enough._

I couldn’t believe what was happening- how quickly everything I’d wanted had fallen into place, how incredible it felt to have Remy so close, her slender fingers wrapped gently in mine. The look on her face was killing me, that undeniable attraction sparkling in her eyes and arrowing right through me, like a bullseye to my heart and my pride. _I affect her just as much as she affects me. Fuck, that’s hot._

I wanted to kiss her then, to grab the back of her neck and crush her lips to mine, to pull her down on top of me and have my way with her right there on the bench.

_Wait, wait, wait. There are things to attend to first._

I locked my gaze on Remy’s full mouth, parted slightly under the quick rush of her breath, watching her chest rising and falling, her eyes shining up at mine with all the eagerness and devotion of a puppy.

_Jesus Christ. You don’t exactly have to be a gentleman about it, though._

Surprised by my own boldness, yet determined not to let her slip through my fingers again, I reached out to brush my fingertips across her cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear as her breath stuttered. “Does Rohan know how you feel about me?” I murmured, leaning my elbow on the railing behind us.

She nodded rapidly, her braid bouncing and her skin flushing beneath my touch. “Yes. I told him everything last night. What almost happened, and how it made me feel. He knows I want to give us a chance, as well.”

_As well._

So I wouldn’t get her all to myself. I swallowed my disappointment at that, determined to use whatever tools I was given to make Remy mine.

_I’ve had to watch her get off with someone else the entire time. Now, he’ll know how it feels._

“So what does that mean, Remy?” I traced my fingertips down her braid, cupping it in my hand and tugging lightly on the end of it, pulling her in closer. She gasped, and the sound fueled every dark fantasy in me. “You have me. What do you want to do with me?”

_Be specific, love._

“I-” Her voice faltered, and I could tell I was throwing her off. But I could see her pulse racing in the hollow of her throat, her eyes dilated and locked on mine, her cheeks and chest flushed with heat.

_God, she’s fucking beautiful. I thought she’d turn me inside out, but I think the opposite is going to be even more fun._

“Go on, love,” I encouraged, pulling just hard enough on her plait to tilt her head back. She reached out for my arm, steadying herself. “What do you want me to do?”

“Kiss me,” she whispered. “Please, Jake.”

_Mmmmm. Please. What a beautiful word._

I leaned in, brushing my lips just lightly across the apple of her cheek. She sighed, her eyes slipping closed. “Here?” I whispered.

She shook her head, as much as she was able with her hair wrapped around my fist.

I trailed my lips across her cheek, from her temple down to the curve of her jaw. “Here?”

A frustrated whimper worked itself free from her lips, and she dug her nails into my arm. “Jake,” she whined, trying to pull me closer.

_Not so fast, little temptress._

I turned my cheek, hovering my lips just beside her ear. “Do you know,” I whispered, “how long I’ve waited to have you in my arms?”

I felt her sigh, the loosening of her muscles and the brush of her breath. “Jake,” she whispered.

_Say it again. Scream it, shout it from the rooftops. Never stop._

"Seeing you being kissed-" I brushed my lips over her earlobe, "and touched-" I ghosted my fingertips, feather-light, across her shoulder, "and held by someone else?" I wrapped my free arm around her waist- _God, she's soft_ \- and lifted her with ease onto my lap, keeping her firmly in my grip by her hair. "Do you know how bloody _difficult_ it's been, keeping my hands off you?"

She was eye to eye with me now, her legs dangling over my right side, with her heartbeat hard and fast in her throat. "You're different than I thought you'd be," she breathed, her eyes wide as she met mine. “I didn’t think you’d be this way.”

I chuckled, low in my throat, and released her hair, sliding my hand up the back of her neck. “And what way is that, love?”

I watched her gaze drop to my mouth, feeling her hands tighten on my shoulders. "Smooth," she whispered, and I laughed, delighted with the way she blushed, snapping her eyes back to mine in embarrassment.

"What am I, a complete twit?" I teased. She grinned then, and I couldn't resist reaching up to cup her face in my hand. She leaned into my touch, nuzzling my palm as I curled my fingers around the back of her neck.

_Is this really happening? Fuck, she's soft. Her eyes are so gorgeous. Am I dreaming?_

"No," she murmured, bringing her arms around my neck in the way I'd only dreamed of. "You're lovely and sweet. But you're such a gentleman. I didn't think you'd be so. . . . ."

"Dominant?" Her blush was immediate and deep, and I laughed out loud, pulling her closer to press her forehead to mine. "You're so cute," I whispered.

She tightened her grip around my neck, sliding herself closer. "Are we really doing this?" she said with a soft laugh.

"God, I hope so." She giggled then, and she was so close to me, all big blue eyes and those full, lush lips. "I should've told you how I felt sooner," I murmured softly, running my hands down to her hips and feeling amazed at how quickly everything I’d wanted had, quite literally, climbed into my lap. "I'm sorry for that, love."

I watched her pretty eyes slip closed, her sigh brushing over my cheek as she ran her fingers up into my hair. "Have I told you yet that I really like that nickname?" she whispered.

_I'll say it always._

I slipped my hands around to her back, sliding them upward and pressing her closer. "Is that so?" I leaned in, placing a soft kiss to her cheek as she sucked in a breath. "I'll be sure to keep using it, then."

She turned her face, and the lips I'd dreamed of kissing every night were suddenly right there, a breath away. "Jake," she breathed, and I swallowed, hard. "Kiss me."

_Until I'm breathless._

It was perfect; how easily we leaned in, the way her lips fit against mine, the coursing heat that exploded over me like a detonation, destroying everything before and after her. Her hands tightened in my hair, and I pressed her tighter to me, until there was nothing between us but our heartbeats, tapping together in an insanely quick dance, back and forth. There was blood rushing through my ears, and electricity crackling over my skin.

_I knew it. I knew it would be like this. There'll never be anyone else, now._

She pulled back only a hair's width, her lips brushing mine as she spoke. "Wow." Her voice was shaky, and she hadn't released her grip on my hair. "That was. . . . ."

"I know, love." I slipped my hand around the back of her neck, pressing her forehead to mine. "I felt it, too."

She inhaled, and when she spoke again, her eyes were steady on mine. "I'm in so much trouble."

I laughed at that, leaning in again for a brief but eminently sweet kiss that sizzled and seared into me as distinctly as the first time. "Funny," I smiled, murmuring against her lips, "I've been thinking the same thing since the moment I knew I liked you."

She batted her lashes at me, amping up her doe eyes. "When was that, exactly?" she asked sweetly.

I grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Her pout was so adorable that I laughed, leaning in to kiss it away until we were both breathless, clinging to each other tightly.

"GUYS! I GOT A TEXT!"

We jumped, startled apart, but when Remy made to slide off my lap, I held her tightly, burying my face in her neck. "Don't," I said, looking up at her. "Don't go. I only just got to hold you."

Her face softened, and she kissed my forehead, wrapping her arms around me and snuggling close. “It’s only the beginning, sweet.”

I felt my heart swell as she smiled down at me, so soft and slight, this tiny bundle of contradictions wrapped around my neck. Small but fierce, sweet but tough, a firecracker that melted into me like the most docile of kittens.

_She’s so. . . . everything._

I knew then how fiercely I would compete for her affections, how absolutely I would devote myself to showing her what we could be- how amazing life could be, everyday, as long as we were together.

_Game on, Rohan._

“C’mon, everyone!” Jen’s voice floated up to us from the lawn. “We’ve got a challenge!”

Remy was still smiling at me, slipping up and away to pull me to my feet. “C’mon, Romeo,” she teased. “Let’s go see what’s happening.”

“Alright, love.” I slipped my hand beneath her plait, gently tugging her close enough to place a soft kiss to her upturned lips. “Let’s go.”

She turned for the terrace door before stopping to look back at me, her expression hesitant. “Listen,” she began. “I really want to see where this goes between us. But. . . . I’m not ready to deal with Levi and Allegra and all of the other’s opinions.”

_So snogging you in the middle of the lawn is out?_

“I understand,” I said gently. “We don’t have to put on a show in front of the others. It doesn’t matter if they know or not. You set the pace, and I’ll follow.”

She smiled at me, gratefully. “Thank you.” Then her expression turned solemn again. “But besides that. . . . . I still care about Rohan.” She was looking so small, so apprehensive, but her luminous eyes were set, her resolve clear in her gaze. “A lot. I’m not going to write him off. And whatever happens at the next recoupling, no matter who I’m partnered with, I still plan on spending time with both of you.”

“Does he know that?” I wanted to know.

“I told him I wanted the freedom to figure out for myself who I want. If he doesn’t explicitly understand that means spending time with you both, I’ll make sure he does know.” She bit her lip, fiddling with her bracelet. “Do you understand it?” she asked softly. “Can you respect my need for that freedom?”

As much as I wanted her all to myself, all the time, I knew that wasn’t an option. This was Love Island, and her freedom to get to know everyone was part and parcel of being an Islander. So I swallowed my pride and smiled at her. “Of course,” I reassured her. “I waited long enough to let you know how I felt. I can keep waiting, until you’re ready.”

Her response surprised me, and all I saw was big blue eyes coming at me as she stood on tiptoe- _so fucking cute_ \- and flung her arms around my neck, pressing a smacking kiss to my lips. “Thank you,” she murmured, pressing her cheek to mine.

I still couldn’t believe how quickly my morning had changed, how fast everything had done a 180, the world beneath my feet spinning around and slamming to a stop somewhere new, in a place where Remy had kissed me breathless and told me she fancied me with those dark blue eyes blinking shyly up at me.

_I’m asleep, aren’t I?_

She pulled back, sliding her hand into mine and tugging me towards the terrace door. “C’mon, sweet. Let’s go see what the challenge is.” She pulled me through the sliding glass door, underestimating my size and slamming my shoulder into the hard frame. “Omigosh!” she fretted, rubbing a hand over my arm. “I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

But I was grinning, rubbing my shoulder as she worried over me, her slim fingers feathering over my skin as she gushed apologies. _That fucking hurt. So I **am** awake._ “Don’t worry about it, love.” I tucked her under my arm, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Let’s go join the others.”


	11. Gettin' Touch-y & Feelin' Feel-y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders enjoy the Blindfold Challenge, and a recoupling is announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies!! long time no chat 😉 I just wanted to say, I'm nearly at 900 hits and I am STUNNED 🤯 I never thought people would be so interested in my silly little Rohan fic, but I'm glad everyone seems to be loving our circus king (and our Sweetcheeks chef!) as much as I do ❤
> 
> On a different note, how would you all feel about me starting my 2nd fic while writing this one? Not too many spoilers yet, but there will be nothing canon about it- not even the separation of different season's characters. It will also most likely be taking place outside of the Villa. If I **do** start it concurrently to this one, I'll be post new chapters of CTCK about once a week, and the new fic as often as I'm able. If not, I'll keep posting CTCK 1-2 times a week, and the new fic will be released once this one is finished, and it'll have a set upload day each week. Thoughts? Comment them below!
> 
> Anyway, enough chatting- get reading! 😘 (ps this is my longest chapter to date, by nearly 4,000 words, so get comfy and grab a snack!)
> 
> (song of the chapter is "In Your Eyes" by The Weeknd, btw- I'm obsessed lately 😍)

Day 8

**Remy**

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Jen looked up from the card in her hand, having just read the instructions for the challenge. "Everybody understand the game?"

"'Course. We grope up the lads until we find one we like." Talia winked at me, and I stifled a giggle as Allegra scowled.

"Until you find the one that's _yours_ ," she corrected, eyeing us distrustfully. "Hands off, ladies."

Mason rolled his eyes as Jasper winked at Allegra. "Don't worry, darling. I'll dodge them."

Talia and I made faces at each other as we donned our blindfolds. _Like either of us wants Jasper, anyway. Yuck._

"Think we could keep these things for later?" I heard Talia ask suggestively, and I cracked up laughing. Her giggles floated away from me as someone grabbed me gently by the hand and started pulling me towards the roped off area of lawn where the boys were milling about in their swim trunks.

"Get in here, girls!" I heard Tim call. "Let the game begin."

_At least this is an innocent way for me to interact with Jake and Rohan without feeling guilty._

I felt the rope brush against my thigh as I entered the Lad Petting Zoo, giggling to myself as arms and hair brushed past me, tickling my shoulders.

 _Hmm, let's see. I choose. . . . . left._ I started edging my way towards the left, hands held out cautiously in front of me until I bumped into someone.

"Oh," I said, grinning at the ridiculousness of the situation. "Hello, there."

I heard a muffled laugh as I reached my hands up, feeling out the person's frame until I reached their shoulders.

 _Not so very tall, so Jake and Mason are out._ I slid my hands down their arms, trying to feel for muscles. _Fairly well-built. He's too tall to be Tim, but is he ripped enough to be Levi?_

"Let me just. . . ." I slid my hands over their chest, feeling down towards their abs.

 _A bit hairy, and definitely not as rock-hard as Levi. I think it's Jasper._ I rolled my eyes beneath my blindfold. _Dodging the other girls, my ass._

I immediately stepped back, dropping my hands and turning a full 180, heading the other direction with my hands out.

I soon bumped into someone else, and I giggled when my hands landed on their chest. "Sorry," I laughed.

 _I think I know who this is._ I slid my hands up their shoulders, not too much higher than my own, and traced my hands over their chest slowly, biting my lip with a suggestive smile as I slid them down to their abs. As I'd anticipated, a hand found it's way to my hip, tugging me closer playfully. I laughed, shoving him back. "In your dreams, Big T."

I squealed as his hands found their way to my face, tugging me close enough to place a flirty kiss on my cheek. "Name the time and place, Wee Bit," he teased.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise, Tim!" I heard Rohan's joking voice boom from somewhere to my right. I laughed, turning away as Tim playfully swatted at my bum.

 _Cheeky git,_ I thought fondly.

The next body I bumped into was enormous, and I'd spent enough time in his lap this morning to recognize the smell of his cologne anywhere.

"Hmmm." My voice was pitched low, teasing and quiet enough for only his ears. "Who could this be?" I trailed my hands down his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his firm chest beneath my hands. Beneath my closed eyelids, I was remembering how I'd felt the night before in the kitchen, when I'd pressed my palm to his chest to stop the kiss and felt his heart racing beneath my fingertips.

 _It still is._ "My, what a rapid pulse you have," I teased, and I felt his laughter rumble beneath my palm. I slid my hands up farther, curling them around his neck and into his hair. "Mmmm, soft," I faux-pondered aloud. "Curly. Hmmm." I brushed my hands lightly over his face, pleased when he nuzzled his scruff-shadowed cheek into my palm. "Not much beard," I continued. "And. . . ." I felt his eyes close as I brushed my fingertips over his eyelids. "Yup, just like I suspected- gorgeous lashes." I could feel his smile beneath my hands, and I cupped his face in my palms. "Hello, sweet," I whispered.

Lightning fast, he pressed a kiss to my palm. "Hello, love." His deep voice was so decadent, low and rumbling against my skin, pitched only for my ears.

_He's so damn sexy._

"Oh, before I forget. . . . ." I grinned, slipping my hands down to his abs and trailing my fingers over the impressive ridges. "As tempting as I'd expected," I confirmed, and he laughed.

"Best to get moving, love," he encouraged gently, giving my hands a squeeze before letting go. "Lots of eyes on us."

I knew he was right. I sighed. "See you later," I whispered, and I almost melted to the floor when his hand brushed over my plait, trailing down to the end and tugging playfully before letting go.

_Ten points to Team Jake. He's bloody smooth._

I drifted a bit farther into the pen, arms up, until I bumped into another body.

_Let's see here._

I reached up towards their face- way up- and felt very slight stubble, and thick, cropped close hair. I slid my hands farther, over their impressive chest and arms, and grinned up. "Hello, Mason."

His chuckle vibrated under my hands. "H'lo, Remy."

I grinned, giving his chest a pat as I stepped back. "That's four out of four," I said proudly, and he laughed again as I headed off.

The next person I bumped into was immediately familiar, gorgeously firm arms and an intoxicating smell of sandalwood, and I felt everything in me simultaneously soften and burst into life.

_Rohan._

I stepped closer, sliding my arms around his neck and rubbing my fingers against the close-shaved hair at the back of his undercut hairstyle, that velvety soft feeling beneath my fingertips. "Hey, hun," I said softly.

He tucked me in tight, wrapping me up and pressing his cheek to my temple. "Hey, sweetheart," he whispered.

I sighed as he just held me, rocking us slightly as bodies bustled by and bumped into me from behind. "You weren't there when I woke up," I said softly. It had been worrying me all day- was he changing his mind about me getting to know Jake?

But he kissed my cheek, rubbing his hand over the back of my plait and murmuring against my skin. "I'm sorry. I just needed a moment to think. Once I got back from the showers, you were gone."

_I was off snogging Jake, you mean._

I felt guilt slip into me, a new feeling I was sure would become a constant. "I couldn't sleep," I said instead.

In the way he always had, Rohan seemed to sense exactly what I was thinking, and he dropped his forehead to mine. "It's alright," he whispered, and his mouth so close to mine felt like dangling a glass of water in front of a man in the desert. His hands were so warm on my face, and I felt safer than I had the night before. "I understand, sweetheart. It's really okay."

_I don't deserve him._

Pushing the thought away, I leaned up on my tiptoes, cautiously pressing my lips to his.

I was afraid he'd push me away, that I was pushing my luck, but he responded urgently, pressing me tightly to his torso and kissing me senseless. Heat pooled low in my belly as his tongue brushed mine, and I responded in kind, until he was biting my lip and gripping my hips so tightly it almost hurt.

"Oi!" A voice called, sounding annoyed. "Are we doing a challenge here or not?"

Unhurried, Rohan gently eased me back down to my feet, lessening the intensity of our kiss until he pressed his lips softly to mine, then my forehead. "Fuck off, Levi," was all he said.

I giggled up at him, warmed through when his hands found my face, kissing me lightly again before bringing me into his arms. "He's directly behind you," he murmured in my ear, raising goosebumps on my skin as he spun me around and pressed my back tightly to his torso. He leaned in again, nipping playfully at my ear before gently nudging me forward. "Go find him already, so he'll shut up. And smack him for me if he tries anything."

"My pleasure." I walked forward with my hands out, finally bumping into a rock-hard chest that was unmistakably Levi's.

"Finally," he murmured.

I rolled my eyes internally, purposefully removing my hands and standing beside him without even trying to act like I wanted to touch him. "Hi, Levi," I said flatly.

I didn't hear anything, but if I knew him at all, I knew he was probably sulking.

_Git._

"Time's up!" Tim's gleeful voice broke through the remaining giggles, and to my displeasure Levi grabbed my hand, signalling we had found each other.

_Try anything further, and you'll lose those hands, Pretty Boy._

"Girls, it's time to remove your blindfolds and see if you managed to find your partner!" Jasper called out. 

_Finally._

I pulled off my blindfold, blinking in the sudden sunlight to see Levi standing beside me, looking annoyed.

"Have a good time feeling up the other lads?" he asked sarcastically.

I caught Jake glaring at us from his spot beside Jen just a few feet away. _I've got this, sweet._ "Aw, Levi, are you feeling left out?" I cooed. "I'm sure there's someone somewhere on the planet that wants to touch you." He glared at me, but I kept going. "That is, they might if you weren't such a massively entitled prick."

"Oh piss off, Remy," Levi spat. "Maybe I'd be nicer to you if you weren't such a little-"

"Hey!" Rohan's deep voice barked over at us. "Watch your mouth, Pretty Boy." 

"Guys!" Erikah's impatient voice caught our attention, and we looked up. "Wake up!" she exclaimed. "Look who I found!"

_Who is that?_

A tall, grinning man stood beside Erikah, all big white teeth and the easy kind of swagger that indicated he was very comfortable in his own skin. Erikah was beaming, clinging to his arm, which he didn't seem to mind at all. _Please, let them get off with each other so I don't have to see that immature scowl on her face every time she looks at me._

"This is Reese," Erikah cooed, grinning up at him like a cat who'd caught a very tall canary. "He slipped in while we were playing the game."

"Hey, how's it goin', youse all?" Reese smiled around at us, seemingly at ease with- or oblivious to- the way Erikah was practically peeing on his leg. "I think everyone got a good feel of me besides Remy," he teased, and I blinked. "Care to see what you missed out on?" 

_Yeah, you idiot, that's exactly what I need right now. Can you not see the laser beams from your new keychain's eyes scorching my face off?_

I crossed my arms, ignoring Levi's suspicious glare out of the corner of my eye. "I'm all set, thanks," I deadpanned, biting back a smirk as I watched Talia roll her eyes over Reese's shoulder.

_Cocky moron_ , she mouthed. I smothered my laugh with a cough. 

"Well, lads, what are we waiting for?" Tim shouted. "Let's go grab a drink and welcome Reese to the Rap Crew."

Reese grimaced as we all started traipsing towards the outdoor kitchen. "Rap's not really my thing. I'm a wrestler," he explained.

Tim just stood there, looking shocked, an adorable open-mouthed expression on his face. I laughed, slinging my arm around his waist and tugging him along with the rest of us. "C'mon, Big T," I said sympathetically. "I'll rap with you."

He smiled happily at me, pulling me into a sideways cuddle as we tripped and stumbled over each other's feet, giggling madly. "I knew I could always count on you, Wee Bit. You're ace."

I squealed as he stumbled, toppling us to the ground. "Tim!" I laughed harder as we both threw out a hand to catch ourselves on the lawn, still holding onto each other's waist like we were in some kind of demented three-legged race. "Help me up, you dizzy git!"

Tim cracked up, pushing himself to his feet and pulling me with him. I giggled harder as he swept me up into his arms, bridal-style, and grinned down at me. "There, you clumsy bird, now you won't have us a doing a header onto the lawn."

I smacked his arm. "Watch who you're calling a bird! And it was your big feet that landed us on the grass!"

He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me as he set me on my feet in the kitchen. "You know what they say about that," he grinned. "Big feet, big-"

_DING!_

A handful of us burst into laughter at the timing, Talia and I giggling until tears formed in our eyes.

"It's me!" Jen waved her phone in the air, getting our attention. "Listen, you guys! 'Islanders, there will be a recoupling this evening. The girls will choose their partners, with the exception of Reese, who will be choosing first. #toughdecisions #sleeponit #freshstart.' It's time, you guys!"

I looked up in a panic, scanning the kitchen for the only two faces I cared about. _What am I going to do?_

Rohan was looking at me kindly, his dark eyes steady on mine and his expression calm. _It'll be okay, sweetheart,_ he mouthed.

I glanced over at Jake, who looked a lot less calm and a lot more intense. His gaze was full of heat, and the look on his face made me want to strip my clothes off right there and then and hit my knees.

_What the fuck am I going to do??_

********

"Wait a minute, back up," Talia interrupted me, eyes wide. "You kissed Jake?"

"Sshhh," I said desperately, glancing over the terrace railing to make sure nobody milling about below had heard us. "Yes. Uhm, this morning. Right where you're sitting, actually."

She looked at me incredulously for a moment before throwing her head back and bursting into laughter, her drink sloshing dangerously close to the rim of her cup. "Oh Remy, hun, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I fiddled with the fringe tassels on the end of my silver dress, feeling sick. "I've been wondering that myself," I muttered miserably.

Talia took a sip of her drink, eyeing me curiously. "I thought you really liked Rohan. Like, 'caused a scene to tell off Erikah and Levi more than once' liked him."

"I do!" I hurried to answer. "I _really_ , really do. He gives me butterflies just by looking at me, and I go all soft when he smiles. He just makes me feel so comfortable and safe- like, he looks after me. He's always checking up on me. Did you know he's brought me a cuppa every morning since he got here?"

"Yes, I'd noticed, you lucky bitch," Talia laughed.

I smiled down at my lap, thinking of the way Rohan had made me feel, right from the start. "He's more than just a beautiful, kind person, though," I said earnestly. "That would be lovely enough on its own, but he's so much more than that. Like, he's so funny- he tells these wild jokes sometimes that just completely catch me off guard, and I laugh so hard I feel nearly sick." Talia smiled at me, not saying anything as I went on. "And he's incredibly affectionate. He's always brushing his hands through my hair and touching my face. He has this one move where he slips his hand over the back of my neck and just tucks me in close, and it always makes me feel so special and safe. Reassured, you know?"

Talia was looking at me quizzically, her drink dangling from her fingertips. "If he's so amazing, why are you interested in Jake? There must be something missing with Rohan, if you feel the need to pursue things with Jake."

"No," I insisted, "it really isn't as simple as all that." I picked up my own drink, tossing back half of it in one gulp to steel my nerves. "Rohan makes me feel. . . . cared for. Looked after, you know? Whenever he's with me, he's completely devoted to whatever it is that we're talking about or doing, no matter what else is going on, or who's around. He's got this determination- he told me he only puts time into things that he really cares about, and I believe that. That's why I honestly love his job- I think it's so cool, that he pursued such a specific dream and excelled at it, you know? It shows he has passion, and drive, and creativity. I love that; as a musician, I was told by so many people that art can't pay the bills, and it's not worth pursuing it. So I love that he chose such an exciting, out-there career. It means he'll understand my work, as well, and what it means to me. I think if we ended up together on the outside, he'd show equal devotion to me _and_ his career, and I really like that."

"But. . . . ?" Talia prompted.

I sighed. "But at the same time, I just feel something. . . . electric, with Jake. There's so much chemistry there. I swear, he just _looks_ at me and I feel totally daft, like some silly little school girl. I mean, of course he's got a good job as well, and he's sweet- a complete gentleman. But he's just got this mad effect on me. . . ." I trailed off, trying to find the right way to describe how I felt. "It's like this," I said suddenly, finding inspiration. "Rohan makes me feel special- I feel all soft and protected when he's around, you know? I know he'll look out for me." Talia nodded, so I continued. "But with Jake, it's like. . . . he makes me feel beautiful. It's like he wants to tear my clothes off, no matter where we are, or who's around. I don't feel soft around him. I feel the opposite- electrified and powerful, like I'd try anything. Is this making any sense?"

"Sure," Talia said at once. "Rohan makes you feel loved, and Jake makes you feel desired."

I stared at her in stunned silence for a full thirty seconds, while she just looked at me knowingly. "How did you work that out so fast?" I said at last. "I've been thinking about this all day and I couldn't work it out that quickly."

Talia shrugged. "You're right in the middle of it, yeah? It's hard to see clearly when it's all around you. But if I'm understanding you correctly, Rohan makes you feel like he'd take care of you, and Jake makes you feel like he'd _take care of you_ ," she giggled. "If you get my meaning."

I laughed, feeling relieved that someone finally put it into words for me. "Exactly! Yes, that's exactly it. Jake and I haven't spent enough time together for me to see if I could feel anything but attraction between us. So right now it's like, comfort or desire, you know? That came out wrong," I grimaced. "It's not just 'comfort' with Rohan. He's just as sexy as Jake, just. . . . in a different way. And it's not like I'm not, you know, turned on by him- he drives me crazy, the way he smiles, and that little smirk he gives me sometimes when no one is looking. . . . "

"No, we all see it," Talia interrupted, and I laughed again. "And yeah, Rohan is totally sexy. No arguments here."

I grinned. "I can't wait to see one of his shows," I sighed dreamily, picturing him in some death-defying stunt, those carefully toned muscles flexing as I watched from below. My heart was already racing, thinking about it, and I shivered in the cool night air.

Talia gave me a meaningful look. "Do you ever think about visiting Jake at work on the outside?"

Once again, I wanted to hug her for how easily she could put things into perspective for me. "Well, no," I admitted. "But I only found out last night how he felt. I've had more time to talk with Rohan and discuss those kind of things."

"You've already talked about meeting up on the outside?" Talia asked, surprised.

"Yes," I admitted. "More than once."

"I think that should tell you something, babes," Talia said gently.

I sighed, wishing things could be easier. "I know. I just feel like I'd kick myself if I didn't give Jake a chance. This kind of chemistry is so rare, you know? I can't just let it pass me by because I'm afraid."

Talia nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense. I don't see any harm in giving them both a chance. It's Love Island, after all, babes." A text chimed from somewhere down below, and my heart rate kicked up. "So what are you going to do?" she went on as we rose to our feet. "Who will you choose?"

I quickly finished my drink, wishing I'd had about three more before I had to make this decision. "Honestly? I have no idea."

*******

The fire pit felt extra hot tonight, and I wished they would turn it off while we made our choices. Even my strappy silver dress felt too hot, and I wished we could recouple in our bikinis.

A chime sounded, and Reese smirked down at his phone. "That's me then, yeah? Right, I want to recouple with this girl because. . . . ."

I zoned out as he spoke, looking between Jake and Rohan as Reese nattered on about what a 'fit bird' Erikah was. They both looked a bit nervous, as if unsure what exactly was gonna happen. _Me too, boys. Me too._ Rohan looked so fit in his tight white jeans, donning a fitted gray button-up this evening that made his tawny skin pop, in lieu of his usual baggy tank top. I couldn't help the little grin I sent his way, warmed down to my toes when he winked at me from beneath his lashes, his head ducked down and his hands clasped behind his back. _Gorgeous circus lad._

Jake, on the other hand, had opted to dress down a bit, trading his usual tight white button-up and black slacks for a fitted burgundy V-neck tee and soft-looking jeans that hugged him so tightly I felt my blush heating my face even through the fire pit's flames. _God, he looks good. Mr. Gray, eat your heart out._ He grinned at me bashfully, those rich eyes shining at me so hopefully that my heart jumped with nerves. I smiled back, hoping he could see that I was just as nervous.

Reese finally shut up and chose Erikah, so we all clapped along politely until they were sitting down, grinning at each other like dopes. _Finally. Next?_

I jumped as Cherry's phone beeped to my left. _Christ, I need another drink._ She slowly rose to her feet, smoothing down her black lace skirt with shaking hands. I wondered what her deal was when she started to speak. "Right," she began. "I know I've made some bad decisions since the last time we had a recoupling." I glanced at Jake knowingly as she fiddled with her rings, staring at her fingers. "So I want to make sure my choice tonight reflects what I said, about that being just a mistake. So I want to couple up with this boy because I think he's major cute, and he's got great banter. Plus he's a great kisser," she said coyly, and we all raised our eyebrows. "So the boy I want to couple up with is. . . . . Tim."

We all whipped our heads around to look at Tim, who was wearing a stunned- albeit pleased- expression. "Really?" he questioned, his face surprisingly uncertain.

"Really," Cherry giggled.

I looked back and forth between them for a moment, studying my best mate's well-chuffed expression before breaking the silence. "Get in there, Big T!" I yelled, so that the lads laughed and burst into cheers. "Go get her, big man!"

Tim gave me a happy little grin before swaggering over to Cherry and dropping her into an over-the-top stage kiss, amidst our whoops and whistles. I laughed as they took their seats and Tim leaned over to pull me into a quick hug. "Thanks, Bit," he said quietly in my ear, pressing a quick kiss to my temple. "Really."

"Anytime, mate," I whispered back.

Jen's phone sounded next, and she stood up with a miserable expression on her face.

_What's the matter?_

She looked around at the boys with a pitiful expression, and I wondered if she was still pining after Levi. As much as I felt for her, I couldn't help thinking, _why? _She glanced at Jake momentarily, who shot her a sympathetic look. I felt my heart start to pound, and I glanced between them quickly.__

____

____

_Oh God, I'm not going to be in another love triangle with her, am I?_

She sighed heavily before dropping her phone with a clatter onto the bench and turning around with a steely expression. "Right," she started, crossing her arms over her chest. "I've been putting other people's emotions in here before my own for too long," she stated ominously, and I sat on my hands to keep them from shaking. "I want a fresh start in here. And I'm not going to let other people's feelings get in my way, I'm afraid." _Fuck me sideways._ "So I'm sorry if this upsets anyone, but the other boys in here just aren't an option for me." She glanced at her feet quickly. "Besides, the boy I want isn't an option," she said, more quietly. She lifted her head again, her determined expression back in place. "So, the boy I want to couple up with is. . . . ."

_I swear to God, if my life gets anymore complicated. . . ._

She took a deep breath, then looked up with a smile. "Jasper."

_WHAT in the ACTUAL fuck?_

"You absolute cow!" Allegra's voice was, of course, the first to break the silence, and we all glanced at her uneasily as she glared incredulously at Jen, who looked surprisingly unshaken. "How could you do this to me?" she screeched. "You slag!"

Jen just looked at Jasper, ignoring the human combustion melting down just across the circle. "Are you coming or not?" she said simply.

Allegra jumped out of her seat, lunging for Jen. "You skanky _bint!_ " she snarled.

"Allegra!"

Talia and I jumped to our feet, intercepting the confrontation. Allegra struggled to get past me as Talia cajoled Jen, trying to get her to calm down.

"What did you call me?!" Jen glared at Allegra over Talia's shoulder as the boys rushed to the fire pit. "Watch your mouth, you ming-"

Allegra lunged at Jen over my head, and her height advantage had her nearly running me over. "Ow, fuck!" I winced as her enormous dangling earring smacked into my lip, grabbing my mouth on a hiss. I glared up at her. "You daft bitch!" I yelled.

"That's enough!"

The boys finally managed to get the four of us separated, jumping in like a tactical team and pulling us off in different directions. I saw Mason wrap one massive arm around Allegra's waist and cart her off towards the lawn, while Jake dragged Jen away, albeit a bit more gently. I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind, my sights still set on Allegra, as Levi walked Talia away from the others, arguing with her.

"Let me go," I snarled, kicking uselessly as I was carried away, towards the pool. "She split my fucking lip!"

"Let me see, sweetheart." I felt my heart pounding in my ears as I was lowered onto my feet, my breath heaving and my temper still putting a red haze over my vision. "Look at me," he said softly.

I looked up at Rohan heatedly, swiping a hand under my lip as blood dripped down my chin. I didn't say anything as shock registered on his features, merely looking down at my hand in disdain. "Great," I snapped. "This is just what I fucking needed tonight."

"Oh my God, Remy!" Rohan pushed my hair away from my face as I looked up at him impatiently, wondering what he was so upset about. "You're bleeding," he said unnecessarily, swiping a hand under my bottom lip.

I pulled back automatically. "Don't," I said, "you'll get blood on your-"

And then my feet were out from under me again, and I clutched at his shirt for balance as he carted me across the lawn, heading for the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "Put me down!"

He ignored me, setting me on the kitchen counter and rushing for the sink, muttering to himself.

I huffed impatiently, catching more blood dripping off my lip as he scrambled around in the cabinets. "Look, now you've got blood on your shirt," I pointed out. "I told you not to-"

But he merely stood up, meeting my bewildered expression with something near frantic. "Good idea," he said suddenly, and then he was ripping his shirt off.

"What in the Hell are you doing?" I demanded. "Seriously, Rohan you're getting blood everyw-"

"Blood?" Jasper appeared in the kitchen, trailed by most of the Islanders. "Who's bleeding?" he wanted to know.

"Remy is." Rohan's tone was so furious I could only stare, and before I could blink he was bunching his shirt up beneath my lip, pressing it gently to the cut. "Don't talk, sweetheart," he murmured. "You keep splitting it. Give it a minute to close up."

I sat in silence, miffed beyond belief and confused as fuck about what was happening. _It's just a little cut, for goodness' sake. Lips always bleed a lot. Why is he acting like I just got in a prize fight?_

"What's going on?" Jake was here now, and Jen, and they were both rushing over to me, eyes wide as they took in the blood-stained shirt in Rohan's hand. "Oh my god, Remy! What happened?"

He turned wide eyes to Rohan, waiting for an explanation, and I wanted to roll my eyes.

_Since when do I need a mouth piece?_

Rohan glared across the lawn, where Allegra was being talked to by one of the producers and Mason, arguing heatedly. "Allegra split her lip," he said shortly.

"Babes!" Talia came up to put her hand on my shoulder, her eyes concerned. "Are you alright? I didn't even see her hit you!"

I shook my head adamantly, affronted that she thought Allegra would ever get one over on me in a fair fight. "No, she-" I mumbled around the cloth, but Rohan shushed me, his hands gentle on my face as he pressed his shirt to my lip.

"Please, babe, give it a minute to heal." His expression was so concerned that I relented, sighing as he wrapped his free arm around my shoulders.

"Remiah!" Tim shoved his way through the others, ignoring Rohan completely as he reached up, his eyes wide as he cupped my cheek. He barely laid his fingertips on my face, as if afraid of hurting me. "What happened, Bit? Did you get clocked?"

I reached up to pull his hand down into mine, giving him the most reassuring look I could manage from behind the bloody button-up. I shook my head 'no', squeezing his fingers.

"Allegra split her lip," Jake said quietly. I glanced up at him, feeling awful for causing such a scene. I could tell he wanted to be the one comforting me, badly, but he was trying his damnedest to keep his promise to me about keeping our new 'relationship' on the down low, at least for now. I appreciated his integrity even as I wished for him to come and hug me.

Tim's eyes darkened as he glared over at Allegra, and I knew his temper was boiling over. "Oi, Leggy!" he yelled, interrupting her heated exchange with the producer. "What are you playing at, hitting Remy? It's not her that's stole your man, you dafty! No offense, Jen," he added, a bit more quietly.

Before I knew it, I was in a swarm of producers and executives, and the cameramen were being waved away and threatened with unemployment if they filmed any of this "drama." I leaned farther into Rohan's embrace as they all bombarded me with questions, growing more frustrated by the minute.

"Look," I burst out finally, shoving away Rohan's shirt as my lip split again, ignoring his concerned hovering. "Her earring smacked me in the lip when Talia and I were trying to break them up. So no, she didn't hit me, no I don't want her eliminated for inciting violence, and can we please get on with the recoupling already?" I darted my eyes over to Jake momentarily, catching his worried glance. "Let's all just be fucking adults and keep our hands to ourselves, yeah?" I hopped off the counter, reaching for a kitchen towel and pressing it to my lip to catch the fresh blood. "No matter what happens, it's not worth being sent home over. None of us are in committed relationships here; it's barely been a week. So everybody deal with who you end up with and be an adult about it. Yeah?" I shoved my way over to the fire pit, too annoyed to speak to anyone any further.

Eventually, things got back on track. Rohan fetched a new shirt, and when my lip stopped bleeding, the producers suggested I put on some red lipstick, to hide any evidence of the altercation, which I was adamant they didn't air. Thankfully, they listened to me. I touched up my makeup, and we all took our seats again, after being instructed they would need to re-film Jen's recoupling speech. I sighed to myself as she made the same speech again, nearly verbatim, and Allegra- very convincingly- snarled the same insults at her again, albeit from her seat, this time. Jen ignored them completely, merely looking at Jasper as he feigned a passable look of shock and crossed the wooden deck to her. Jen, infuriating Allegra even more, stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, and he sat beside her perhaps a bit too close for someone who'd been happy in his previous couple. He kept his arm around her, and I watched Allegra's furious gaze burn into both of them.

_Glad I'm not Jen._

Allegra was up next- no doubt a technique for amping up the drama even farther- and I watched a sinister look cross her face as she began her speech. "Well, apparently things aren't always as they seem in here," she began. "As in, some things seem like a friendship, when in reality it's just a daft cow who wants your man."

I shot Jen a warning look, but she just leaned farther into Jasper's embrace, looking anything but bothered.

"You know, I think karma is a very effective teacher," Allegra went on, glaring at Jen's lofty expression. "So I feel like some retribution is needed here. That's why the boy I'd like to couple up with is Levi."

No pause, no hesitation or suspense. I watched Jen's eyebrows raise just a fraction of an inch, before her mask settled back into place. She shrugged.

I darted a glance at Levi, who looked back at me with an irritated expression. He was obviously unhappy, and I wondered who he would've picked, if given the choice. I couldn't help feeling bad for him, getting used as a game piece for the girl's little revenge scheme. _I'm sorry,_ I mouthed.

He shrugged helplessly, giving me a sad look. _Not your fault,_ he mouthed back, before trudging across the deck to join Allegra. He dodged her attempt at a vengeful kiss, merely sitting in the space beside her as she plopped down, looking miffed.

I sighed. _Four down._

Talia was next, and my heart started pounding again as I looked between the remaining 3 boys- Mason, Rohan, and Jake. Anxiety surged through me, and I realized that with one of them single, they very well could get sent home tonight. Sheer panic came over me, and I looked at Talia, wild-eyed and mad as a hatter, I'm sure. I didn't want either of them to go; I wasn't ready to make a choice. But I couldn't ask Talia, who'd been so good to me, to put my needs before her own. What if she genuinely liked Mason and wanted him? Then I'd have to decide, right now, tonight, because my choice could very well send the other one home.

_I can't watch. I can't look away._

Talia stood, shooting me the briefest of looks before turning towards the boys to begin her speech. "I think it's no secret that I haven't made a love match in here," she started, not even fidgeting as she looked between the three boys. _I wish I could be so calm._ "I don't think the right person for me has come in here yet, and while it sucks, it's alright. For now." She grinned, and I smiled weakly. "I do, however, know that there's someone here who hasn't been given a chance, and I know he wants to take his opportunity to see if things could work out."

I looked at her, wide-eyed, before sliding my gaze to Jake, who looked just as stunned as I. _She's not going to. . . . ?_

"So I'm going to give that boy his shot," she concluded. "And I hope nobody is angry with me for making this decision, because I think it's only fair, and I know this choice had been really bloody hard for someone to make on their own." She glanced down at me momentarily, and I looked, half-panicked, over at Rohan. He hadn't missed anything, and his gaze on my face nearly tore out my heart- distress, worry, and saddest of all, resignation. I wanted to kiss him then, even as I hurt, with him and for him, because that look meant he was giving me what I'd asked for- freedom. "So," Talia said slowly, as the rest of the Islanders looked around at each other in confusion, "the boy I want to couple up with is. . . . Rohan."

Every single pair of eyes swiveled in my direction, and I wanted more than anything to disappear. _How in the fuck do I react? Nobody but the boys and Talia know what's been going on, so this is completely out of the blue to them. Besides that, this means I get a chance to be with Jake. Which is amazing- but Rohan. Oh crap, everyone's staring. What do I do??? _I took in a deep breath, looking up at Talia and deciding she was who I owed my truth to, more than anyone else, because she'd done for me what I honestly didn't think I could do myself. "Thank you, babes," I said softly, while Levi and Jasper looked at each other in complete confusion. "Really."__

____

____

"Of course." She squeezed my shoulder as Rohan made his way across the deck, and my heart picked up speed. He gave Talia a brief hug, before sitting down beside her and reaching over to pull me into a tight embrace.

"Are you alright?"

I closed my eyes, feeling relief and adoration wash over me all at once. I just had my mate help me to pick someone else, and he was still checking on me. Still supporting whatever I wanted. _Ten points to you, circus lad._ "I'm okay," I whispered in his ear, reaching up to brush my fingers over his velvet-soft hair one more time. "Are you? I didn't know she would-"

"I know, sweetheart." He finally pulled back to look at me, and everyone stared, wide-eyed, as he leaned in and kissed me, a gentle press of his lips to mine, mindful of the split lip beneath my red lipstick. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, and the way his thumb curved over my cheek as he pulled away left me breathless.

I smiled gratefully at him as he sat back, putting his arm around Talia, and I caught Tim's confused look as my phone beeped. _Talk later,_ I mouthed at my best mate, and he nodded, his arm around Cherry.

I felt sadness swirl up in me as I saw Mason standing there beside Jake, looking solemn and even sad, staring at the floor. _God, I hope nobody goes home tonight._ "Right," I said shakily, clearing my throat as everyone stared at me expectantly. "I know that was a bit confusing. But Talia was actually just a really good mate to me. Because she did something I don't think I could've done on my own." I smiled at her again, and she squeezed my hand. "She gave me a chance to get to know somebody that I. . . ." I met Jake's gaze, and his rich brown eyes were locked on mine, full of so much heat that I almost wanted to look down and make sure my knickers weren't around my ankles. _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph._ "That I recently realized I fancy," I said in a rush, and I watched Levi frown, crossing his arms over his chest. I caught Jen looking puzzled as I continued on, my cheeks a brilliant red. "I didn't know the feeling was mutual, so I'd never entertained the thought before. But now that I know it is, I'm grateful I get a chance to see if this could be something more than a passing fancy." I wished so much that Rohan wasn't sitting directly behind me, so close I could practically feel the heat from his knee next to my leg. I swallowed my swirl of emotions and went on. "So the boy I'd like to couple up with is. . . . . Jake."

Surprised whispers broke out all around us, but I couldn't hear them. All I could see was Jake, a dazzling smile spread across his face as he came toward me, all sexily tousled hair and those smouldering eyes.

_Is he going to kiss me? Here, in front of everyone, and with Rohan in the front row seat?_

I had only a second to wonder. He was here, in front of me, and my heart jumped up into my throat as he placed a hand on my hip and pulled me in close, cupping the back of my head and pressing a soft kiss to my lips, where Rohan's had been only moments earlier.

And fireworks exploded behind my eyes.

_Fuck me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhh, it's all coming to light now!! let the battle begin 😈
> 
> (also, Tim call Remy "Remiah" earlier, which is her full name. Pronounced "Rem-eye-uh", it's like a spin on Mariah. just in case anyone was wondering 😊)


	12. A Little Bourbon & A Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships are deepened, a best friend is _exposed_ , and a late night rendezvous brings new emotions to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies!! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy some, _ahem_ , **special** moments with our favorite BFF 😘
> 
> 🎧🎧🎧song of the chapter🎧🎧🎧
> 
> "Sun in my eyes and the gold coast shining,  
> and the girl with the braids in her hair.  
> Steady breeze and oh, I was falling;  
> I would follow her anywhere.  
> The sky turned grey in a flash flood warning-  
> she smiled, and she took my hand.  
> She kissed my lips, and the rain came pouring;  
> swore I heard a marching band.  
> We move forward,  
> ‘cause we can't go back."
> 
> \- "WeMoveForward", by The Midnight

Day 8 (Evening)

**Rohan**

I was sitting on one of the daybeds when Talia and Tim found me, my shirt off and my shoes abandoned. I sighed heavily as they approached, rubbing my eyes blearily. _Can't a man even wallow in peace?_

"Hey, babes." Talia sat down beside me, the three glasses in her hands clinking as she kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet beneath her. She was giving me a very un-Talia like look, her big blue eyes full of worry. "Are you angry with me?" she asked quietly. 

I took the glass she offered me as Tim plopped down by our feet. "'Course not. You were being a mate." _Even if it was at my expense._ "I knew it was coming, anyway. She told me, last night. Soon as it happened." 

"Soon as what happened?" Tim wanted to know, unscrewing the lid on the bottle in his hands. 

_Fuck._ "As soon as Jake, erm, told Remy he liked her." It wasn't my place to tell Remy's business to the whole Villa, and besides, talking about it made my stomach hurt. I caught Talia giving me an approving smile as she filled up my glass. 

"But see, it shows that she wants you two to work out, her telling you right away," Talia added. "That's good. Even though it must be shit, having to share her." 

_You have no idea._

Tim filled our glasses, whistling low. "Man, that's rough, mate. Sorry to hear it." He clinked his glass to mine, reaching over to fill up Talia's. "But ay, at least you get to be coupled up with this stunner, eh?" He sent Talia a flirty wink, all smooth smiles and lad-ish charm. 

She laughed, clinking her glass against his. "Cheers, Tim," she said coyly, fluttering her lashes at him so that he laughed. "But I'm sure Rohan doesn't think it's funny." She looked at me kindly, her eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sure it's not a nice thing to hear, that your girl is interested in someone else. Are you doing alright?" 

I sighed, looking down at my drink and wishing I could just go to sleep- to slip off into dreams, where Remy was still mine, still as determined and clear-headed as she'd been two days ago, when she'd stood on the lawn in her rumpled PJs and told me there was no reason for her to stay if I was gone. _What happened to that? What's changed?_ "It's definitely not a good feeling," I admitted. "But what can I do? She's only known me for four days." The truth of my words hit me as they fell out of my mouth. _**Four days.** How could someone become so special in just four days?_ "I can't tell her how to feel, or what to do. And I don't want to. I told her I would support her decision." 

"So what mate, you're just going to step aside and let Jake snake your girl?" Tim looked at me skeptically. 

"Fuck no." The words were out of my mouth before I'd even planned to say them, but I felt them with everything in me, so strongly that I could feel the determination filling me, right up from my toes. "I'm not walking away from her, not now. I'm in too deep. She's. . . . she's just-" 

"We understand," Talia said gently, and I sent her a grateful look for sparing me from having to voice my absurdly strong feelings aloud. "And I don't think Jake snaked Remy from you, not exactly. He's just being honest about how he feels, and we're on Love Island, you know? It's not a normal situation, and we're not in relationships, are we? Jake has liked her for a long time. He's just finally told her." 

Tim pulled a skeptical face. "Doesn't make it any easier to watch your best mate kissing your girl, does it?" I pointed my finger at him in agreement, giving Talia a meaningful look. "Besides," he went on, "Jake's big time dreamy- a proper tall, dark, and handsome. If a guy like Jake tried it on with my girl, I'd tap out, no question. Women flock to those guys. No chance." 

"Oh no, don't say that," Talia fretted, patting my leg. "Honestly, Rohan, Remy is just crazy over you. Jake is my friend, too, and I really wish I could want the best for both of you without the other one ending up hurt. But she honestly is completely gone over you." 

I couldn't stand the sad, hopeful tone of my voice, but I couldn't help it. "Really?" 

Talia smiled. "She told me so. Not to break confidences here, but she says you make her feel special. She feels looked after with you, and she likes that- a lot. And she's talked about meeting up with you on the outside, which I know you two have already discussed. Not to mention I'm sick of hearing what your smile does to her," she teased, nudging my arm playfully. 

"It is a heart breaker," Tim joked, toasting me as he downed his drink. 

I smiled down at my glass, feeling warm all over. "I really like her, guys. Like, I've got it bad. I look at her, and she's just it." I swirled the last of my drink around, my smile fading. "If she likes me so much, why is she pursuing this thing with Jake? Attraction is great, I get it, but I thought we had that, too- as well as an actual connection. She understands me, and I understand her, and when I kiss her, it's so much more than a kiss. So why does she want someone else?" 

Tim looked at his lap, looking uncharacteristically solemn. "Maybe she's been hurt before. Maybe she doesn't know how to trust a good thing, and so she won't let herself get too close to anyone." 

Talia and I looked at him, impressed. "That's dead insightful, Big T," she said, and Tim smiled proudly. "Or maybe she's never felt real, true love. Maybe she came here to find it, and she'd kick herself if she didn't give this opportunity her all." 

I finished my drink, reaching for the bottle again to refill our glasses. "I suppose the reasoning doesn't matter, at the end of it all. I have to respect her choices, and that's that. I told her I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it. She's it for me, guys. This is where I plan to stay, as long as she wants me to." 

Talia squeezed my shoulder, her bright eyes warm on mine. "You're good for her, babes. I love Jake as well, but I see the way you look at her. She's in good hands with you." 

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks, hun." 

Tim looked down at his glass, looking abnormally serious. "No offense, mate, but all I want for Remy is to pick whoever makes her happiest. She deserves that, you know? She's a good girl." 

I reached out to ruffle Tim's perfectly styled hair, grinning as he batted my hand away playfully, smoothing a hand over his tresses to fix them. "That's why I like you, man. You're a good lad and you're a really good mate to Remy. She needs that in here, and I know she appreciates having you." 

Tim grinned happily. "Cheers, big man. Not to toss out cliches, but she's like a little sister to me. If you're the one she wants, I'll be at the wedding with bells on." 

I blushed, feeling ridiculously flustered at the thought of Remy in white. _It was a joke, you melt. Relax._ "Appreciate it, man." 

"Look at you two," Talia cooed, "having a moment. I think I'm getting weepy." 

"Shove off," I laughed. "You just wait until you fall for someone, and then we'll be melty over your relationship." 

"You're on," she grinned, tipping up her glass and downing the rest of her bourbon. "Now, boys. Are we playing Truth or Dare, or not?" 

******** 

Several hours later, after Cherry had wandered down to join us on the daybeds, the four of us sat laughing in a pile on one of the day beds, tears streaming down our faces as Talia attempted to balance her glass on her forehead, wobbling back and forth as she tried to hold in her laughter. 

"Stop, you guys!" Her shoulders shook as she grabbed the glass off her face, laughing hysterically. "You're going to make me spill my bloody drink!" 

Cherry giggled drunkenly, her hair splayed across Tim's legs as she lounged in his lap. "Tim's turn!" she sang, grinning up at him as he stroked his fingers through her hair, aiming a dopey smile down at her. 

"Alright, Dare." He threw back the rest of his drink, leaning over to set his empty glass on the floor next to the nearly empty bourbon bottle. "Make it a good one," he urged. 

"Oooo, I've got one!" Cherry sat up, turning around and smirking at her partner deviously. "I dare you to run around the pool naked!" 

Talia and I burst into giggles, falling all over each other. It felt so good to laugh with mates again, and I'd been able to- mostly- keep my mind away from thoughts of the bedroom upstairs, and what was happening between Jake and Remy. "C'mon then, 'Big' T," Talia drawled, eyes sparkling behind her glass. "Show us what you've got."

Tim's grin was surprisingly suave, and for a minute I could see the charmer he really could be, if he would only be serious more often. "Easy win," he announced, standing up beside the bed amidst Cherry and Talia's squeals. "You're welcome for the free gift, ladies," he added, throwing them a confident wink. "Usually, a girl has to buy me dinner first." 

"Get ready, girl," Talia drawled, downing the last of her drink. "You're about to get your first glimpse of your partner's goods." 

Tim reached for the snap of his jeans, biting his lip as he smiled at Cherry, who looked just as eager as he. "Glimpse?" he flirted. "Babes, it'll take longer than that to take it all in." 

Talia and I laughed, but Cherry's eyes seemed glued to Tim, who apparently had decided this was a private strip show, just for her. I raised my eyebrows in frank appreciation at his technique as he dropped his jeans, kicking them off as he single-handed removed his tee. _Jesus, that was smooth. He's actually pretty seductive when he wants to be._

"Feast your eyes, ladies," he practically purred. I heard squeals as he stripped off his boxers, and I could feel my eyebrows raise practically off my face. 

_Holy mother of God. That's. . . . little Tim is **Big T** , alright. Jesus Christ, how does he even stand up straight with that thing?_

Cherry was wide-eyed, biting her lip as she raked her eyes over Tim. "Wow," she murmured, meeting his gaze as he grinned back lazily, completely at ease. 

Talia was laughing hysterically, gasping for breath and blushing both. "Fucking Hell, Tim!" she giggled, attempting to hide behind her hands but peeking over them anyway. "Is your back feeling okay?" she joked. 

Tim burst out laughing, sending Cherry a saucy wink. "I get by." With that, he turned and jogged off toward the pool. "A dare's a dare!" he called back, starting his lap around the coping. 

_Mate, I'm surprised he's not tripping over it. Lucky shite._

Talia dropped her head on my shoulder, her pretty eyes pleasantly hazy with bourbon and humorous tears. "Don't worry," she hiccuped, "I'm sure you have a very nice personality." 

I threw my head back and laughed. "Fuck you," I chuckled, as she giggled in my ear. "I'll have you know I've had no complaints." 

Cherry was watching Tim hungrily, her lip still caught between her teeth. "I bet he could do a pushup with no hands," she joked, and Talia and I cracked up even harder. 

"Bombs away!" Tim cheered, and without warning, dove into the pool. He resurfaced grinning, smoothing his hair back with both hands. "Come on, you lot! Last one in has to fetch the towels!" 

Pushing and shoving good-naturedly, the girls and I ran over to the pool. I reached it first, kicking out of my jeans and diving in in only my boxers. I came up for air to see Talia and Cherry stripped down to their knickers, holding hands and screeching as they hit the cold water. 

Talia swam over to me as Cherry made a beeline for Tim, wrapping her arms around his neck. "C'mere, you," I heard her murmur, and I averted my eyes as they went in for an enthusiastic snog. 

Talia shoved her wet hair back, smoothing the curls down. "I haven't been night swimming in ages," she sighed happily, treading water in front of me. "It feels so nice." 

"It does," I agreed. Unbidden, I darted my eyes upward, towards the bedroom window. _Talia is gorgeous, but I wish it was Remy here in front of me._

"Rohan?" 

I slowly turned around, not daring to hope, as I hesitantly looked up. _Am I dreaming?_

As if I'd summoned her, breathing her to life, Remy was there, standing by the pool in little checkered shorts and a white camisole, smiling at me like some angel come to life. 

_God, please, don't wake me. . . ._

I beamed up at her, swimming over the edge. "Hey, sweetheart!" I heaved myself out and over the edge, dripping before her in my soaked boxers. _Whoops._ "What are you doing up? Did we wake you?" 

I watched with immense satisfaction as her eyes trailed over me, stopping a moment longer than necessary over my wet black spandex. "No," she said finally, her cheeks red in the glow of the pool lights. "I came to get a glass of water, and I heard you all splashing around. Having fun?" 

"It would be perfect, if only you were here." Her smile crinkled up her eyes, and I was glad I'd risked the compliment. "I'd hug you, but. . . . ." I gestured at the puddle at my feet, and she laughed. 

"No offense taken," she reassured me. "Although. . . . ." She stepped closer, and my eyes widened as she leaned in, her small hands warm on my chest, and kissed me gently on the lips. "A little water never hurt anybody," she whispered. 

My words from earlier floated through my head. _I'm not walking away from her, not now._ So without another thought, I reached for her, cupping the back of her neck in my hand and pulling her flush against me. The appreciative glint in her eyes urged me on, and I leaned in to kiss her. 

_Holy fuck._

This kiss was like none we'd shared before. There was something different about it; it felt just as wonderful, but infinitely more- more electric, more passionate, more _everything._ She clung to me with a desperation I'd only ever glimpsed at, and the way her fingers dug into my back had me groaning, biting her lower lip and grabbing her hip, hooking her leg around my waist as her tongue found mine. 

_Is this what she thinks she has with Jake? Is this what's been missing, that made her look elsewhere?_

I reached up to grip the hair at the base of her neck in my hand, pulling her head back as she gasped, her eyes finding mine in the dark. 

"Do you know how hard it's been," I murmured, my lips only a breath away from hers, "not kissing you today?" I leaned in again, kissing her deeply, a long, drawn out representation of everything I'd been feeling all day, until I was practically moaning against her mouth. She arched up into me, her hands frantic on my face as she clung to me for balance, her leg wrapped tightly around my hips. 

"Rohan," she breathed. "I missed you." 

The power of her statement, the truth of her desperation after only a day, rocketed through me, and I released her hair, lifting her off the ground and kissing her desperately as she wrapped her legs around my hips, her hands on my face and her tongue brushing mine. 

_Don't forget this. Don't let it go. Take it with you when you go back to him, so that my scent is on your skin and my taste is in your mouth. Remember._

She bit my lip gently, pulling back to rest her forehead on mine. "I can't help feeling guilty for this," she whispered. 

"Don't," I murmured, leaning back to make out her eyes. "Don't stain what we are with shame. Nothing between us could ever be wrong." 

She buried her face in my neck, and I gently let go of her legs, setting her on her feet and pulling her in close. "I'm just not used to this," she whispered, as I stroked my hands over her hair. "I don't know how to be with more than one person at once." 

_Then don't. Come back._ I ignored my inner voice, telling myself this was a good thing- even though **I** was one of the things she was finding troublesome right now, she was still talking to me about it. _She feels safe enough to talk to **you** about **you**. Don't take that for granted._ "Don't feel guilty, sweetheart. I know it's hard, and it's confusing. But I meant what I said to you." I tipped her chin up, leaning in to press an all-too-brief kiss to those perfect lips. "I'm not going anywhere," I whispered. 

She surprised me then, leaning in to rest her cheek on my chest, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around my neck. She didn't speak, and it felt so good to have her there, after everything that had happened tonight, so I just held her, stroking my hand over her hair. She still smelled the same, coconut and almond and something distinctly _her_ , feminine and natural. I closed my eyes, thinking back to the day after Levi had picked her at the recoupling- the way she'd dived between us, saving me from myself, and the way I'd held in her my arms, there on the lawn, with everyone yelling and arguing around us, and Remy just as calm as could be, so sure of us and what we had. _Have I done something to change that?_

"Sweetheart?" She made a noise in response, a tiny questioning, "hmmm?", so I continued. "I just want you to know. . . ." She tipped her head back, looking up at me curiously, and I ran my fingertips across one soft, porcelain cheek. "I-" 

"Remy?" 

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, **FUCK.**_

Jake stood on the lawn just behind her, so quiet despite his massive size that I hadn't even heard him approaching. I clenched my jaw as Remy slid away from me, but I took some satisfaction from the fact that she hadn't jumped away from me, or dived guiltily out of my arms. A tiny part of me was doing a victory dance, because although she'd let go of me, she hadn't touched Jake, either. She stood between us, and though I could see guilt in her eyes, she didn't seem ashamed, or nervous. 

_That's my girl._

"You were taking a while," Jake said quietly. "I wanted to make sure you were alright." 

He looked at me then, and I felt so fucking awkward. _What do I even say here? "Hi"? "Sup"? "Sorry to have been caught canoodling with your partner in the dead of night"?_

None of it felt right, and I suddenly realized he and I hadn't exchanged a word since I heard about his little drunken episode in the kitchen. _Fuck a duck. We've gotta get this straightened out._

Remy crossed her arms over her chest, looking between us awkwardly. "Yeah, I came out to get some water, and I saw everyone in the pool-" She gestured over to Talia & Co., and her voice died off sharply at the sight of Tim doing naked canon balls into the pool. "Fucking Hell," she spluttered, her eyes jumping up towards the starry sky as I fought back a desperately inappropriate laugh. "Oi! Tim! Put a sock on that thing!" 

I snorted as Tim heaved himself out of the pool and blew her a kiss, perfectly at ease as he strutted around the coping. "Sorry, Bit, I don't have any knee highs on me," he laughed, patting at imaginary pockets on his hips. 

Remy turned a brilliant shade of red, visible even in the dim pool lights, and I saw Jake smirk. "Honestly, Tim, this is so fucking weird. It's like seeing my brother without his skivvies on." She rolled her eyes, refusing to look at him. "Go get your pants!" 

"Awww, Bit," Tim cooed, placing a hand over his heart. "I love you, too." Without ceremony, he stepped forward and dropped straight into the pool, as Talia and Cherry giggled madly. 

Sensing the rare easing of tension between us, I cleared my throat. "Hey mate," I began, looking up at Jake awkwardly. "D'you mind if we have a quick chat?" 

Remy looked at me anxiously, but Jake just nodded. "I suppose it's over due, isn't it?" 

"Yeah, man." I gave Remy a reassuring smile. "Day beds?" 

"Sure." I frowned, annoyed, as Jake reached out to press a kiss to Remy's forehead. "We'll be right back, love." 

_**Love?** He's got to be fucking kidding me, right??_

"Okay," Remy said quietly. "I'll be over here. . . . looking at my hands, I guess, until Tim puts some pants on." She rolled her eyes, and I smiled. 

"We'll be quick," I assured her, as Jake started off towards the day beds. Before I could think about it, I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her soundly. When I pulled back, she blinked up at me, looking dazed. I grinned. "Be right back, sweetheart." 

As I trailed Jake over towards the day beds, I couldn't help feeling like I did as a kid, when we'd play footie in school, and we'd have to square off against our friends on the other team. In the space of that match, friendship didn't matter; what mattered was winning, because the prize was what we all wanted, and we'd do whatever it took to get it. As Jake turned around to face me, dropping onto the edge of the bed, I couldn't help but feel like I'd suddenly entered the match of my life, and I'd have to absolutely massacre my best mate to win it. I hated the feeling, but Remy was too important, too special, not to fight for. 

So I sat down beside him, turning to face my best mate with pool water still streaming off my chest and the scent of his partner all over my skin. "So," I began. "We need to talk." 


	13. From Heartthrob to Heartbroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Rohan have it out, and Remy reveals a disheartening realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Jake. . . . he's really in for it now, you guys 😔
> 
> 🎧🎸👇song of the chapter👇🎸🎧
> 
> "I heard there was someone,  
> but I know he don't deserve you.  
> If you were mine I'd never let  
> anyone hurt you, no, no.
> 
> I wanna dry those tears, kiss those lips;  
> it's all that I've been thinking about.  
> 'Cause a light came on when I heard that song,  
> and I want you to sing it again.
> 
> I swear that every word you sing-  
> you wrote them for me.  
> Like it was a private show,  
> but I know you never saw me.  
> When the lights come on, and I'm on my own,  
> Will you be there to sing it again?
> 
> Could I be the one you talk about  
> in all your stories?  
> Can I be him?"
> 
> \- "Can I Be Him", by James Arthur

Day 8 (Evening/Early Hours of Day 9)

**Jake**

"We need to talk." 

Rohan was looking at me expectantly, sat across from me on the day bed in his wet boxers, with his hands folded together as he leaned his elbows on his knees. He didn't seem angry, only focused, so I decided I'd better start talking, before he could twist me up into feeling anymore guilt and resentment.

"Right." I cleared my throat, trying to sort my thoughts. coming downstairs to see Remy cradled in his arms had thrown me, and I was trying my hardest not to feel like she'd purposely snuck out of my arms and into his. 

Before she'd slipped out of bed to get some water, we'd spent hours after lights out chatting and cuddling, with her head on my chest and my hand in her hair, stroking softly as she traced patterns on my skin with her fingertips. She'd seemed hesitant to do any sort of big bits, and I'd been fine with that, knowing how hard it was on her to suddenly be snuggled up in bed with someone new, in a roomful of people who had- mostly- all supported her journey to being with Rohan. Just prior to her midnight excursion, I'd run my hands across her perfect skin, sliding her up closer and kissing her. She'd responded so eagerly- curling her fingers around my neck and arching herself into me, rolling her hips suggestively. She'd kissed me ardently, her tongue teasing mine and her hands exploring, her teeth finding their purchase in the sensitive skin of my neck, until I'd rolled her beneath me, near crazed with the sensation of her lips beneath mine and my hands on her bare skin, with us hidden beneath the duvet and, as much as we could be, completely alone. 

_**"Am I hurting you?" I murmured, grazing my teeth over the column of her throat. "Your lip. It's still . . ."**_

_**She hitched in a breath, the sound sinful as it skimmed past my ear. "Jake," she breathed. "More."**_

_**I swept my tongue over the hollow of her throat, sweeping across to her collarbone, and bit down on the delicate skin there, groaning quietly as she gasped, arching up beneath me and pressing her hips to mine. "More what, love?" I whispered, chills erupting along her damp skin.**_

_**Her hands were tangled in my hair, her legs bracketing my hips. "Everything," she whispered. She stroked her hands down over my jaw, tilting my face up to hers. "Jake, when you touch me, I. . . . "**_

_**"I know." I traced one fingertip across the edge of her camisole, outlining the swell of her breast as her breath caught. "I feel it, too. Whenever we touch, it's like-"**_

_**"Electric," she breathed, her pupils blown almost clear to the edge of her irises. I groaned as she rolled her hips against mine, not caring who heard. "Keep touching me," she pleaded. "Don't stop, Jake."**_

"Jake?" 

Rohan's voice jerked me out of my thoughts, and I hoped he couldn't see the flush on my cheeks in the darkness. "Right, sorry." I sighed, looking upward for a moment before meeting his gaze. "I owe you an apology." 

That clearly wasn't what he'd expected, and he blinked over at me. "Oh?" he said neutrally. "For what?" 

I clasped my hands, rubbing my thumb into the opposite palm and trying to find the right words. "For what happened in the kitchen last night." _Was it really only last night?_ "I went about things completely the wrong way. I can try to excuse it away by saying I was drunk, but that's shit. I knew how I felt about her, and I gave in to it, instead of being a good mate to you, and her, and doing things the proper way. I'm sorry for that." 

He was quiet a moment. "It's been a bit of a shit situation," he said finally. "Not only finding out Remy likes someone else, but that it's my- our- best mate in here. Have-" he cut himself off, as if deciding against something before he blurted out, "Have you always liked her? Did you always know, when her and I started talking, that you wanted her?" 

I sucked in a breath, needing to be honest- for myself, for the camera footage that Remy would eventually see, for everyone who knew me at home, and even for Rohan, who I felt awful for betraying this way. "Not always," I said slowly. "I mean, not from day dot. But I think I started to have a sort of crush on her around the time I was with Talia. When I tried to write her that poem, Remy was so kind about it, and I think I started to really like her then. Of course she's gorgeous, and at first I thought maybe it would just stay a crush- I'd think she was beautiful, and she'd flirt, you know, _playfully_ with me sometimes, like she does with Tim, and that would be enough. But. . . . " I trailed off, remembering how it had felt when Rohan had shown up, how instantly they'd clicked, so enamoured with each other so quickly that I'd felt hollow, forgotten and left on the sidelines. "But then you got here." I gave him an apologetic look, but he just nodded at me to continue. "She was so into you, man. So fast, it was crazy. And she and I were friends, so I'd have to listen to her talk about you, and how much she liked you. And then _you_ and I became friends, so I had to hear it from you, too. And it just felt like. . . . like torture, man," I said honestly. "It killed me, having to watch her be so crazy over someone else. I think, last night, I just had this moment where some part of me needed to know if I even had a chance, ever, of her liking me, too. Because if she didn't. . . . mate, I don't think I'd still be here." 

Rohan looked at me with his eyebrows raised, sitting up straight. "You like her that much, huh?" His voice was rueful, and he sighed. "Shit." His hands laced behind his neck, and he dropped his head back into them for a moment before he blew out a breath, dropping them and turning on the bed to face me more fully. "Thanks for apologizing, first off," he started. "I know she's free to do as she pleases, but it really sucked, mate, that you had tried it on with her behind my back, because I thought we were close." 

"We are," I said weakly. "I mean, we still can be." 

Rohan sighed. "I suppose it'll be pretty difficult now, won't it?" He rubbed a hand over his wet hair, thinking before he spoke again. "I can understand how it must have felt, having to watch her with me. I've been there before with a girl, and I know it's shit. It feels awful." I nodded, grateful he understood. "But it's just crap, that we're the closest mate each other has in here, and we're both going for the same girl. I don't know how that's going to affect you and me, because that girl-" he turned to point at Remy, who sat by the pool, huddled on a sun lounger beside Talia- "she's it for me, man." I felt my stomach drop as he continued. "I don't just mean in here, either. She's all I want, in the Villa and outside it. And I don't plan to let anything get in the way of that, bar her telling me she wants me gone. Short of that, I'm sorry to tell you that I have no intention of going anywhere, or backing off, or letting her slip away." 

I ran a hand through my hair, desperately trying to slow my racing heart and keep my voice level. "I suppose it's only fair for me to tell you that this isn't some passing crush for me, either." At his raised eyebrow, I shrugged. "I may not have had as much time with her, one-on-one, as you have, but we've been mates since day one. And as much as you probably don't want to hear it, the chemistry there is insane. I mean, 'never felt anything like it', live wire, knock your socks off insane." He dropped his gaze to the floor, and I could see his jaw ticking. "I'm sure that's shit for you to hear, but I want you and Remy to know the truth, because if I don't do this honestly, I'm not doing it at all. She's not going to be some dirty little secret for me, and I'm not going to be a backup for her. She deserves so much more than that, and so do I." 

When he met my eyes again, his gaze was bright, even in the moonlight, and so intense I was surprised I couldn't feel it on my face. "I suppose it'll be up to her, then, in the end." 

"I suppose so," I murmured. 

He sighed at that, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Look. There's gotta be a way to do this without us wanting to kill each other. Maybe we set up some ground rules, yeah?" 

"Maybe," I said slowly. "Depends what they are." 

He rolled his eyes. "Relax, mate. I'm not talking about some shared custody, 'you get her Monday, I get her Tuesday' type deal. That's disrespectful to her, and I'm not a fan of taking away a woman's free will." 

I nodded, feeling more relaxed. "Okay, good. So what are you proposing, then?" 

He looked at me thoughtfully. "How about this," he said at last. "During the day, we let things happen as they may. You can chat to her, I can chat to her, she can do whatever she wants. During challenges, we respect the rules of the challenge- meaning if it's a couples' challenge, she does the challenge with her current partner, no interference from the other guy. And at night, she sleeps with her partner, if that's what she wants. Basically, how she spends her time is up to her. We let her make her own choices without trying to influence her. Okay?" 

I nodded slowly, realizing in that moment that this really would be completely down to Remy's choice- that who she chose to spend her time with would be entirely based upon her feelings, and who she liked more. "Alright," I agreed. "Respect the challenge rules, and let Remy make her own decisions. Sounds fair enough all around." 

He let out a soft laugh, sticking out his hand for me to shake. "Maybe at the end of all this, you and I can find a way to be best mates again, ay?" 

I grinned, clasping his hand and shaking it good-naturedly. "I think we'll be okay, mate. I hope," I added, so that he laughed again. 

_Hope you're still in a good mood when Remy's back in my bed, mate._

Rohan got to his feet. "Let's go tell her we've decided not to kill each other," he joked, and I smiled without comment, following behind him as he made his way back to the pool. 

_Remy will be gasping my name momentarily. There's no reason for me to hurt you just yet._

Remy looked up as we approached, her big blue eyes full of hesitancy. "Everything okay, boys?" she asked lightly, as Talia raised her eyebrows at me. 

"We're all good, sweetheart." I clenched my fists as Rohan bent down and took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to give her a drawn-out, lingering kiss. "Are you tired?" he asked softly, as if I wasn't right fucking here. "I don't want you to be a wreck tomorrow, babe." 

Remy was looking up at him the way she always did- her expression soft, her eyes full of adoration, as if me being here was of no concern to her. "You're right," she agreed, as Talia looked at me sympathetically. "I guess I should get some sleep." She gave me a small smile then, aiming those big blue eyes up at me. "Ready, sweet?" she asked. 

I relaxed a bit. "Yeah, I'm-" 

But Rohan was kissing her again, something so soft and intimate and full of tenderness that I wanted to simultaneously avert my eyes and drive my fist into his face. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said softly, as Remy blinked up at him sweetly. "I'll be missing you." 

_This fucking dickhead. If he wants a competition, he'll get one._

Remy cleared her throat, looking around at everyone with a flush coloring her cheeks. "Uhm, goodnight, guys. I'll see you in the morning." And just when I thought she couldn't twist me up and fuck with my feelings anymore, she slipped her little hand into mine, curling her fingers around my palm and reaching up to kiss me on the cheek. "C'mon," she said softly, beginning to tug me back towards the Villa. "Let's go to bed, sweet." 

I couldn't help glancing back to Rohan, who was watching her go with an intent expression, his face unreadable. I turned back to Remy with a smile, pulling her closer and scooping her up into my arms as she laughed softly, her slight frame so light I could easily maneuver across the lawn with her pressed against my chest. "Of course, love. I hope you're not _too_ tired, though." She giggled as I bent closer and growled playfully against her neck, her squeals echoing across the empty lawn. 

_Your move, mate._

******** 

I woke up early the next morning to feel Remy rolling over in my arms, the curve of her hip brushing my torso as she turned towards me, tucking her face into the crook of my neck. She sighed, a sleepy, kitten-ish noise that melted my heart. 

"Tired of being the little spoon, love?" I whispered in her hair, gathering her close. She was heavy with sleep, drowsy and warm in my arms as she sprawled across my chest. "Poor, sleepy kitten," I murmured, laying my hand in the small of her back as she snuggled in tighter. "Long night?" I teased. 

She nodded against my neck, her hand reaching up to seek out my hair. She wrapped my curls around her fingers, her velvet voice husky with sleep. "No adulting," she insisted groggily. "Rest day." 

I smiled into her hair, tipping my chin down to drop a kiss onto her high cheekbone. "I happen to like a lot of the adulting we do," I said in her ear, as she hummed happily, turning her face up to meet my lips. Her mouth brushed mine softly at first, but the kiss was still bursting with that same elemental attraction, a sudden _BOOM_ of fireworks behind my eyes that always made me sure I'd never want anyone else. I deepened the kiss, gripping her hip and sliding her up closer. She made a noise, low in her throat and loaded with hunger, as she gripped the back of my neck and pulled herself closer. 

Her torso slid over mine as she trailed kisses down my throat, and I gripped her hips, nearly growling in satisfaction. _Christ, she's soft. And warm, and lush, and. . . ._

My brain hazed over as she bit down on my trapezius muscle, tracing the sting of the bite with her tongue before wrapping her lips around it. _Fuck, what I'd give to have her alone for five fucking minutes. . . . and with some rope, or silk ties, or-_

Her muted chuckle brought me back to the present. "Your whole core's gone rock hard," she informed me, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she gestured to my still torso beneath her. "And I do mean your _whole_ core," she whispered, looking up at me with those baby blues, all long lashes and faux-innocence, so entrancing that I wondered just what it would do to me to see Remy be bad. 

_Jesus, grant me restraint._

I tucked her beneath me as I rolled, so that she was suddenly looking up at me from beneath the duvet, eyes wide with surprise as I rested on my elbows above her. 

"Do you have any idea," I said softly, nudging her cheek aside with my nose, "how incredibly tempting you are?" I felt her small hands gripping at my arms as her breath caught, my lips just grazing her ear. "How beautiful-" she gasped as my teeth nipped at her earlobe, "and sexy-" a whimper, as my tongue brushed just below her ear, "and incomparable you are?" I felt her hips roll up against mine as she bit her lip, her nails digging into my arm as I sunk my teeth into her neck. 

"Jake," she gasped, and I buried my groan in her neck. 

"I love it when you say my name," I whispered, scraping my teeth over the slender column of her throat. 

She moaned softly, low in her throat, and dug her fingers into my hair, pulling just slightly. At my muted growl, she pulled harder, and I felt my brain go fuzzy. _Christ, she can't be this perfect. It's not possible._

I pulled away, reaching for her hands and pinning them above her head. She stared up at me, wide-eyed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "You make it very hard to be considerate of the others," I murmured, dropping my gaze to her bare skin. Her tank top had ridden up her ribs, leaving the creamy pale skin of her taut stomach exposed, her tiny shorts riding dangerously low on her hips. "Fuck, Remy. You're so damn beautiful." I gripped both of her tiny wrists in one hand, freeing the other to trail across her skin. I watched her breath catch as I feathered my fingertips across the waistband of her shorts, skimming my hand upward over the curve of her hip, following the shape of her waist and brushing my hand over her ribs, now fluttering madly as her breathing picked up. I looked up at her, shot through with adrenaline at the sight of her dilated pupils and parted lips. 

I bit my lip, fighting for every last bit of control. "I want you so much, love." 

Her eyes, so wide and wild, suddenly softened as she met my gaze, and at her tiny wriggle, I released her wrists. She slid her hands over my jaw, cupping my face in her palms. As she leaned in to kiss me, I slid my hand up the back of her neck, needing her closer, always closer. 

_I'll never get enough. How could anyone possibly ever get enough of her?_

The tenderness of the kiss surprised me; the chemistry between us was so strong, it was usually an all-out snog fest, all desperate bites and dancing tongues, as if we couldn't stop ourselves. But this time, she brushed her lips lightly over mine, gentle and sweet, and the care in it paused me. I got lost in the softness of her- her smooth skin warm beneath my touch, her lips so delicate and purposeful in their movement against mine. The sheer _thoughtfulness_ of the kiss, the precision and emotion she poured into it, had my heart racing for entirely new and different reasons. 

She pulled back to look up at me, simply studying me as I stared back at her, almost in wonder. I'd never been kissed so indulgently, with such care and consideration, and the weight of it almost took my breath. _I knew it. There's so much more here than chemistry._

I ducked my head to kiss her again, a delicate caress over her lips, her cheeks, her closed eyelids. I left a path of feather-light kisses from her ear, down her neck, curving under her jaw and back up to her lips, where she met my kiss with equal attentiveness, still so slow and fervent. There was no rush, no frantic clawing and biting of each other, as in previous times. It was eminently sweet, walking a fine line between sensual and tender, and I found every brush of her lips just as intoxicating as the bite of her teeth in my neck and the delicious sting of my hair, gripped in her wanting hands. 

_This is different. Something new. What's changed?_

"Remy," I whispered, tracing the planes of her face with my fingertips. "What's going on?" 

She flushed then, so pretty, her face so delicate and classically beautiful beneath my touch. "I wanted to see what it would be like," she whispered. 

"What it would be like to do what, love?" 

She bit her lip, those enormous blue eyes hesitant on mine. "To let myself care for you." 

I furrowed my brows, trying my damnedest not to let her see the hurt I felt. "Have you not before, then?" 

"Listen to me, sweet." Her hands were on my face, brushing curls away, and so gentle and coveted I almost let the pain go. "I care for Rohan," she said gently, shushing me as I frowned. "I do," she repeated. "Very much. I wont lie to you, ever, because the only way to do this is to be open with everyone involved. So yes, I care for him, and I won't hide it, or lie about it. But you. . . . I want you." The seriousness of her voice paused me, and I tilted my head, listening intently. "I want you so much, Jake. So much I can't stand it, so much it drives me crazy just to feel your fingertips on my skin or your breath on my cheek. I want you so much, I risked my relationship with a man I care about more than I've cared about anyone in a long time." Just as I was about to ask her to stop, to tell her that her words were hurting more than they helped, she went on, "And I had to know what it would feel like, to be with a man I cared about as much as I wanted. It's hard for me Jake, because I'm a monogamous person. But I want to find the one- the big one, the forever one, the one for me for the rest of my days. So I'm trying to see what it would be like if I cared for you less like a friend I couldn't resist, and more like a man I want to be with." 

The words hurt. They felt good. _Hurt. Good. Hurt. Good._ I couldn't for the life of me decide which was true. 

"So you're attracted to me," I said slowly, "but you don't know if you want to be with me?" 

"It's a bit more complex than that," she said gently. "I know we have chemistry- that much is abundantly clear. But I want to know if we could have more than just attraction for each other. Of course I care about you as a friend- you're one of my best mates, Jake. But I want to know if I could care for you like. . . . " 

"Like you care for Rohan." The words sat ashen on my tongue, dull and heavy and blanketing everything else. 

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I told you I wouldn't lie to you. But you know how much I like Rohan- I've been telling you since before I ever knew how you felt about me. I _know_ I like him enough to want to be with him. I haven't had the chance to find out if that's true for you yet. It takes time, sweet." 

I rolled over, off of her, and laid on my back beside her, trying to decide how I really felt. In some ways, I already knew everything she was saying. Of course she cared about Rohan; that was obvious, so evident you'd have to be blind to miss the way they looked at each other. That wasn't attraction- at least, it wasn't _just_ attraction. It was the kind of rare respect and admiration between two people that you don't see everyday, and they clearly adored each other. If I didn't feel so strongly for Remy, I would hate myself for coming between them. 

_But what about me?_ I may have been tipping over into full-on obsession where Remy was concerned, but I wasn't blind, or delusional. The way she looked at me was different; it wasn't starry-eyed, or dripping with adoration- it was hungry, lascivious, even zealous, as if I need only snap my fingers and she would do whatever I asked, anything I wanted. I couldn't deny that any man would want a woman to look at him like that- who doesn't need the ego boost? But I didn't want to have my ego boosted. I wanted to have _Remy._ I didn't want her to be here because she couldn't resist; I wanted her here of her own free will, wanting and voluntary, not because something about me triggered a primal, basal response in her, and she caved, giving in to her own temptations. 

"Jake?" she said quietly. She was propped up on her elbow, looking at me beneath the duvet as I lay there, stony-faced. "Have I hurt you, sweet?" 

_She wants honesty, right?_ "I don't know," I muttered. I looked over at her, big blue eyes full of worry, and I felt the beginnings of something too painful to label clearly- wistfulness, melancholy, a lamentable yearning that I could see, stretching before me, months and years into the future, like I'd always want to be the one she adored, and she'd always find him in someone else. It seemed insurmountable in that moment, a problem I couldn't solve, or even avoid- because as much as I wanted her care and consideration, I wanted her body, too- I couldn't resist her, clearly, and all I could see in my future was an endless cycle of her, with someone else, and me as her dirty little secret, a side project, something shameful and secretive, because I couldn't see a way to stop whatever we had. I couldn't see a future with Remy not being mine, but I wasn't strong enough to walk away if she wasn't. It was always going to be Remy for me, unrequited and clandestine, and in that moment, it hurt so much it took my breath. 

"I'm sorry." That velvety voice, so warm and rich, and so completely not mine. "I just need time, Jake. Time to spend with you, and see if those feelings can grow." 

I nodded, too overcome to speak, and threw off the duvet, startling her. "I need a shower," I said quietly. 

Her beautiful, shocked face was the last thing I saw as I walked away. 


	14. Mending Fences & Weakening Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology is issued, and a kiss is taken 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "Your lights are on, but you're not home.  
> Your mind is not your own.  
> Your heart sweats; your body shakes-  
> another kiss is what it takes.  
> You can't sleep, you can't eat;  
> there's no doubt you're in deep.  
> Your throat is tight; you can't breathe-  
> another kiss is all you need.
> 
> You see the signs, but you can't read-  
> you're runnin' at a different speed.  
> You heart beats in double time-  
> another kiss, and you'll be mine.  
> A one track mind; you can't be saved.  
> Oblivion is all you crave.  
> If there's some left for you,  
> you don't mind if you do.
> 
> You like to think that  
> you're immune to the stuff.  
> It's closer to the truth to  
> say you can't get enough.  
> You know you're gonna have to face it;  
> you're addicted to love."
> 
> \- "Addicted to Love", by Robert Palmer🖤

Day 9 (Afternoon)

**Remy**

Talia rubbed sun cream into her arms as she shook her head, her dusky skin shimmering in the mid-afternoon sunlight. “Crazy challenge, right? I can’t believe Levi.” She rolled her eyes, lowering her sunglasses over the rich blue. “Calling you ‘just a bit of fun.’ What a prick.”

I picked up my drink, bending the straw to my lips as I reclined on my sun lounger. “Honestly, I don’t believe it. Not to sound cocky or anything.” I set my drink down as Talia giggled. “You don’t get that upset over someone you just want a bit of fun with.”

Talia slunk down lower on her lounger, face tipped up towards the sun. “I think he’s just a walking ego. He liked you, and you had the audacity not to like him back. You cold bitch,” she teased.

I laughed, rolling onto my stomach to get some sun on my back. “He’s a star athlete. He’s probably not used to rejection.” I toyed with my hair, looking over at the Olympic swimmer hesitantly. “But I honestly don’t even care about what he said. I actually feel a bit bad for him, being stuck with Allegra.”

“I can’t believe Jen did that,” Talia added, shaking her head. “Swooping in out of nowhere and taking Jasper from her. Talk about ballsy.”

I shrugged. “Can you blame her? Levi ditched her for no reason, so she wasn’t going to pick him again. And Cherry took Tim, who’s always a safe bet- and a hell of a lot of fun.” I smiled fondly, thinking of my best mate. “With the remaining four, she just doesn’t get on as well with Mason, and she was being a real mate by not coupling with Jake or Rohan. Jasper was the safest choice. Plus, I always thought she and Jasper were on a more similar wavelength than he and Allegra were. They’re both posh.”

“That’s true,” Talia acknowledged. “I guess whatever he’s done, it’s still not fair for him to be a pawn in Allegra’s little revenge scheme.”

I bit my lip, glancing over at Levi again to see him looking back at me, his arm propped up behind his head and his eyes on mine. “I feel like I should go talk to him,” I confessed.

“Why?” Talia asked, frowning. “It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“I feel like it might, though. If I hadn’t basically had dibs on two of the available guys in here, Jen might not have done what she did.”

Talia lifted her sunglasses to meet my eyes, looking confused. “But I thought no one else knew what was going on with you and Jake until the recoupling.”

I shrugged, sitting up and wrapping my arms around my knees. “She and Jake were coupled up. They get on, and they’re friends- maybe he told her how he felt about me. She probably would’ve chosen him again if we hadn’t been getting to know each other. In fact, I should talk to her _and_ Levi.”

Talia shrugged, dropping her sunglasses and tilting her face up towards the sun again. “It’s your funeral, babes.”

I rolled my eyes, picking up my drink and getting to my feet. “Thanks a lot,” I teased.

She giggled up at me. “I’m just saying, you’re essentially ‘dating’ two guys who dislike the guy you’re going off to comfort. And they’re both the jealous kind.”

I frowned thoughtfully. “D’you think Rohan is?”

Talia looked at me drolly. “Did he hand you off to Jake, easy as? Or did he snog you full-frontal last night, _in front of Jake_ , when you were meant to be in bed with the latter?”

I scratched my arm absently, blushing. “I s’pose you’re right. But I’m still going to talk to Levi.”

Talia saluted me with her drink. “I’ll remember you fondly,” she said solemnly, as I cracked up.

“You’re mad.” Still giggling, I made my way down the pool to Levi, sat by himself on the very last sun lounger, and he sat up as I approached.

“Remy,” he said anxiously. “Do you mind if we have a word?”

“I was actually coming to speak to you,” I admitted. “D’you want to go somewhere a bit more private?”

“Yeah,” he said gratefully. “Yeah, I’d like that. Swing bench?”

“Swing bench,” I agreed.

He grabbed his water bottle and followed me over to the swinging bench, tucked away behind the day beds. He plopped down on the corner farthest into the shade, as if desperate to hide himself.

“Worried you’ll start a war?” I teased gently, sitting in the middle of the bench.

Levi smiled as he lightly set the swing to rocking, easing us back and forth with his foot. “I’m not particularly concerned with what Jake and Rohan might think at the moment,” he said honestly. “I’m just not in the mood to deal with Allegra.” I sipped at my drink as he rolled his eyes. “Did you know that this morning she tried to tell me off for getting Jen a coffee? Something about it being ‘disrespectful to our couple.’ As if we really even are one.”

I winced sympathetically. “That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.” I set my drink on the ground, tucking my feet up beneath me and turning to face him head on. “I feel a bit like your Allegra situation is my fault.”

He furrowed his brow at me, looking puzzled. “How so?”

I sighed, fiddling with the fringe tassels on the front of my red bikini. “Because I think Jen knew that Jake was interested in me, and that’s why she didn’t just stick with him at the recoupling. She was trying to be a mate to us. And between the four of you left, she gets on with Jasper much better than she does with Mason, and Rohan and I are clearly interested in each other, and, well. . . .” I looked at him sheepishly. “She wasn’t exactly going to pick you again.”

He looked solemn, dropping his gaze to his lap. “No, I suppose she wasn’t,” he said softly.

“So that left Jasper,” I concluded. “She felt like he was her best choice. And that’s why Allegra went off on her and chose you, as some kind of revenge.” I looked down at my feet, feeling sad. “I feel like my friends being such good mates to me has kind of screwed you over. I’m sorry for it.”

When I looked up again, Levi was smiling, a look on his face that was much more genuine and a lot less cocky than usual. “That’s why I like you, you know,” he said suddenly.

I wrinkled my nose. “What?”

He laughed, raising his hands in a peace-making gesture. “I’m not trying to hit on you,” he reassured me. “Trust me, I’m not about to try it on with you when you’ve got massive bloody Jake vying for your attention. I’m not stupid.”

I crossed my arms, feeling offended for some reason. “You know, Rohan could kick your ass just as easily as Jake,” I felt the need to say.

Levi grinned. “You really do like him a lot, don’t you?”

I blushed. “Shut up,” I shot back defensively, so that he laughed.

“I’m serious, though,” he chuckled, leaning an arm on the back of the swing and setting his cheek on his palm. “This is why I like you. You’ve been pissed at me for pretty much the entire time Rohan’s been here, and yet here you are, apologizing to me on behalf of something that’s not really even your fault.” He continued to smile at me as I blushed, feeling like I didn’t know what to say. “You’re a sweet girl, Remy.” His smile faded, and he looked at me regretfully. “I’m really sorry about the thing I said in the beach hut, back on day three. It was stupid and totally bloke-y, and I came off like a massive arse. You deserve better than to be someone’s bit of fun.”

I looked at him quizzically, crossing my arms over my chest. “Where has this Levi been?” I demanded, and he shot me that grin again, so charming that I could see why he probably had girls falling all over him on the outside. “If you’d been this nice and modest from the start, you might’ve stood a chance.”

Levi sighed, scratching at the back of his neck. “I just let my ego get the best of me,” he admitted quietly. “I’m used to having to be the best, to go for the gold, and not let anything stop me. I got frustrated that you weren’t interested in me. I was cocky, I admit it. I acted stupidly. And I know it’s too late now.” He was giving me the cutest little sad face, like a toddler asking for a cookie. “But I’d like it if we could be friends, Remy.”

I burst out laughing, shoving his shoulder playfully as a mischievous smile spread across his face. “You twit, you think that’s really cute, don’t you? Does that work for you on the outside?”

“Most of the time,” he laughed, grinning at me. “Did it work this time?”

I rolled my eyes, giggling. “I suppose so, you cheeky git. You’re forgiven. Am I?”

He reached over and tousled my hair like a big brother would, and I groaned, shoving his hand away and smoothing my curls back down. “You’re forgiven as well, you troublemaker,” he teased, as I laughed.

“Friends?” I offered, opening my arms.

He grinned widely, snatching me up and squishing me into a massive bear hug. “Friends,” he agreed, rocking me back and forth.

I felt like a rag doll, being shaken around in his embrace. “Okay, okay!” I laughed, patting his back. “I can’t breathe, Levi!”

He pulled back, grinning at me. “I’m glad we’ve squashed this,” he said warmly. “I honestly do like you Remy, as a person, and I’ve hated fighting with you.”

“I don’t like it, either,” I said honestly. “Being here has done my head in. I’ve never had so much drama in my life.”

He grinned. “Just think of the shit storm heading your way once we’re out of here.”

I groaned. “Oh, no! I hadn’t even thought about all of that.”

He winked at me, standing up and offering me a hand. “Get ready for your close-up,” he joked.

I let him pull me to my feet, sighing dramatically. “Jesus, help me.” I peered around the lawn, looking for a familiar blonde head. “D’you happen to know where Jen is? I wanted to have a chat with her, too.”

Levi shook his head, and his expression turned sad. “I’ve got no clue. I haven’t seen her since the challenge. When you do find her, send her my way, yeah?” He nodded towards the terrace. “I’ve got some things I wanted to talk with her about, as well.”

“Sure thing.” He patted my shoulder with a friendly smile before drifting off, wandering up towards the terrace.

I smiled after him, feeling lighter than I had all morning. I’d been feeling so tense since my discussion with Jake, and he’d made himself so scarce today that I was certain he was hiding from me. The thought made my heart ache, and I wished I knew what to say to him. I’d only been trying to be honest, but instead I’d seemed to have shoved my foot into my mouth, hurting one of the nicest guys I’d ever met. I felt that deep down, icky feeling in my tummy, the one you get before a break-up or a big row. I felt a bit better to have squashed things with Levi, but not seeing Jake much today had left me feeling only an empty kind of glad that the drama was behind me. With Jake so obviously upset, it didn’t feel right to be feeling happy.

“Hey.” I blinked out of my reverie as Jen appeared in front of me, shading her eyes from the sun. “Talia said you were looking for me,” she added. “Mind if I sit?”

“Please.” I gestured to Levi’s vacated spot, resuming my seat and trying to gather my thoughts. _I’ll find Jake after this_ , I told myself.

Jen sat down, grabbing a pillow and holding it in her lap. “What’s up?” she asked, looking at me expectantly.

I swirled my straw around in my drink, thinking. “I just wanted to chat to you about the recoupling,” I started.

She looked at me warily. “Are you going to tell me I shouldn’t have picked Jasper?” she asked, sounding defeated. “Because Allegra has already tried to confront me in the dressing room, and-”

“No, no, babes, don’t worry.” I laid a hand on her arm, attempting to calm her. “I actually wanted to thank you. For not picking Jake or Rohan.”

Jen waved a hand dismissively. “They’re not for me,” she said simply. “I knew that right away, as soon as I met them. Not that they’re not lovely,” she added, eyes widening, as if she’d offended me. “I just knew we wouldn’t mesh well, romantically.” She sighed then, twirling her sunglasses between her fingers. “I don’t think there’s anyone for me in here,” she said sadly.

I felt awful all of a sudden. What must the other girls think, to see me with two boys fighting over me, and a third who’d tried to throw his hat in the ring? It wasn’t a situation I’d ever found myself in before, and I felt like the biggest drama-magnet, like the troublemaker I’d been teasingly called by more than one of the boys here. _This is shit. I didn’t ask for this. But anything I say will just sound ridiculous, like ‘poor, poor me.’ Ugh._ “I’m sorry,” I said, feeling a bit lost for words. “Have you tried talking to the others much? I know you liked Levi, but sometimes you don’t know how you’ll get on with someone until you try. How are things going with Jasper?”

A small smile lit her face, and she bit her lip. “Not bad. Quite nice, actually. He got a bit miffed at Levi this morning, when he tried to bring me a coffee.” She laughed a bit, and it felt nice to see her happy again. “Said he was ‘stealing his thunder.’ So he made me breakfast instead.”

I smiled, dropping my head onto my palm as we swayed gently in the breeze. “That’s sweet.”

“It was. Just toast and eggs, but it was actually really nice. We chatted a bit, and we’ve got a few things in common. It was easier to talk to him than I thought.” She giggled then. “He’s being a real sweetheart, but I think half of that is just him being relieved to be out from under Allegra’s thumb.”

I laughed, sipping at my drink. “Maybe. Or maybe he’s just relaxing a bit, now that we’ve been here a while and his partner isn’t a diva.” Jen giggled, popping on her sunglasses. “He was kind of a prat when we coupled up, but I think that was just Day One nerves, you know? He was trying to secure his place here. I bet he’s a real sweetheart, underneath the ego and the nerves.”

“I hope so.” Jen sighed then, and a look came over her face that I couldn’t quite figure out. She bit her lip, looking at me almost nervously. “I knew Jake liked you,” she said suddenly, the words spilling out in a rush. “Not the whole time, but I found out a couple days ago, the night Levi and Cherry cooked that awful dinner.”

I chose my words carefully, knowing exactly which night she was referring to. _The kitchen. That near-kiss._ “What did he say?” I said quietly, reaching for a pillow of my own to fiddle with, hiding my nervously jumping fingers.

“He didn’t really say much at all,” she said, looking down at her hands a moment before looking at me straight, a flush on her cheeks. “I woke up in the middle of the night and he wasn’t there. So I got up to find him and he, uhm, was up on the terrace. And he was drunk, and he. . . . well, _we_. . . . kind of heard you. And Rohan.” Her flush deepened as she met my eyes, and I felt a wave of heat rush up my own face. “Out on the daybeds. You were, uhm. . . . hard to miss.”

I closed my eyes, feeling beyond mortified. I felt _horrible._ “Oh, no,” I said softly. “Jake heard that?”

I opened my eyes to see Jen wincing at me sympathetically. “He did,” she confirmed quietly. “And he didn’t have to tell me anything. I could tell by the look on his face what was wrong. He just asked me not to say anything to anyone, and I told him I wouldn’t.”

I slumped back, dropping my head on the back of the bench and covering my face with my pillow. “Oh, my God. _God._ Poor Jake. I had no idea. . . . .” My eyes flew open, and I felt, if possible, even worse. “I didn’t even think. Rohan and I were, uhm. . . . otherwise _engaged_ before we heard Jake knocking around in the kitchen that night. He probably heard that, too.” I covered my face with my hands, wanting to disappear. “I’m such an awful person.”

“C’mon, babes. No, you’re not.” Jen patted my shoulder, looking at me kindly. “You didn’t know.”

“No wonder he was so. . . .” I trailed off, feeling drained just thinking of explaining this morning’s situation to another person. “I have to go find him,” I said suddenly, rising to my feet. “Sorry, babes, but it’s important.” 

“No worries,” she said kindly.

“Oh, before I forget,” I added hastily, bending down to pick up my drink. “Levi wanted to speak with you. He’s up on the terrace.”

Jen frowned. “I’m not so sure that’s wise. . . . .”

“I get it,” I assured her. “But if it helps your decision any, he and I just spoke, and we’ve made up. We agreed to move on and be mates.”

Jen raised her eyebrows, looking up at me thoughtfully. “Really?”

“Cross my heart,” I said solemnly. “I honestly think he’s feeling regretful about how he’s acted in here. He’s acting. . . . different. Nicer,” I explained. “He’s kind of dropped the cocky act.”

“Hmmmm.” Jen stood up as well. “Maybe I will go and see what he has to stay,” she agreed. “Why not?”

I smiled, heading for the last place I’d seen Jake- the gym. “Good luck, hun.”

* * *

Jake didn’t see me approaching, too focused on his workout to notice me tiptoeing up to him. He was doing pull-ups as Tim stood around chattering, ostensibly spotting Jake, but most likely just trying his latest rhymes on an easy target. I smiled at the thought.

“Hey!” Tim greeted me, spotting me in the mirror and spinning around with a smile. “Fancy meeting you here, Wee Bit.”

Jake froze, mid-pull up, and met my eyes in the mirror. Even with the ball of dread in my chest, I couldn’t help admiring how easily he held himself up, his massive arms bulging as he hung, suspended, with the bar just about level with his chin.

“Hey, Big T.” He swaggered over and flung an arm across my shoulder, and I leaned into his embrace, giving him a quick cuddle. “D’you mind if I spot Jake for a while? I’ve a few things to discuss with him.”

“Sure thing,” Tim said agreeably, as Jake dropped to the ground, reaching for a towel. “I was gonna go fetch something to eat, anyway. Want anything?”

I gave his waist a squeeze, grateful for his friendship. “No thanks, hun.”

“Alright. I’ll see you two later, yeah?” He set off, sauntering away with his trademark hip-cocked walk, steady and sure, completely at ease and confident in his own skin. _I envy him that. So much._

“D’you mind?” I said quietly, looking up at Jake as he wiped the sweat off his brow. “I can leave if you don’t feel like speaking to me. . . . .”

“I don’t mind,” he said softly. “Do you want to sit?” For some reason, I felt suddenly grateful that he wasn’t shouting, or regarding me coldly. As I took a seat beside him on the grass, I realized I’d been fearful of both possibilities all day.

He crossed his legs in front of him, wrapping his arms around his knees and looking at me curiously. “What did you want to talk about?” he asked.

I felt as if the Earth was opening up between us, creating a chasm of distance that couldn’t be measured in miles or kilometers, and the feeling was surprisingly terrifying. “Do I really need a reason to talk to you?” I teased lightly, watching his face for a clue as to his feelings.

He just smiled. “No, but I know you. And there is something on your mind.” His face softened just a bit, and the kindness in the tiny gesture suddenly made me want to cry. “What is it?”

“I’m sorry,” I blurted out. “That’s most of what I wanted to say, but it’s just the beginning. I’m sorry.”

He studied me intently, and I hated the feeling of space between us, how quickly he’d gone from near-possessive to practically polite- indifferent and apathetic. “I don’t want you to apologize for telling me the truth,” he said quietly.

I had to bite down hard on the urge to cry, refusing to let my emotions manipulate him. “I feel like I didn’t say it right,” I said instead. “What I meant and how I think it came across are two different things.”

He leaned back on his palms, regarding me thoughtfully. “What did you mean?” he questioned calmly, and I wanted to both shove him angrily and burst into tears, flinging my arms around his neck.

“I meant that I want to spend more time with you.” I swallowed over the lump in my throat, hoping he didn’t notice. “I want to get to know you better, and see if I could care about you as much as I-” I bit my lip, hesitant to speak up now that this rift was between us, yawning wide. “As much as I think I could,” I finished quietly, looking up at him timidly.

His gaze was intense on my face, deep and dark and so enticing. “So you think,” he began, his eyes locked onto mine, “that if you get to know me better, then you’ll care about me?”

“I already do,” I implored. “I’m sorry if I made it sound like I didn’t.”

“So what are you trying to accomplish here, Remy?” The use of my real name hurt more than anything, and I couldn’t stop the rush of tears that filled my eyes. “Some kind of competition to see who you like more, me or Rohan? What happens to the one you decide isn’t enough? Will you just toss him aside and ride off into the sunset?”

I brushed away a tear, feeling shamed down to my toes. “You know what? Never mind.” I shoved myself to my feet, feeling like an idiot. An idiot with a surprisingly deep, fresh scar in her heart. “I came here to find the one for me, and I won’t apologize for doing what I think is the right thing to do in order to find him.”

I hadn’t made it one step before his hand wrapped tight around my wrist, holding me firmly in place. “Stop.” I looked down at him to see a fire blazing in his dark eyes. “Sit down.”

“Let me go,” I snapped. “I’m not going to apologize for getting to know more than one person at once. This is Love Island, for fuck’s sake.” _Have I ever cursed around Jake before?_

To my surprise, he released my wrist, and I pulled my arm away, fuming. I turned on my heel, ready to storm upstairs and cry my eyes out in the bathroom.

I’d taken barely a step when arms enveloped me from behind, slamming me back into a rock hard torso that smelled like sweat and a cologne that I now associated with sleep, and kisses, and electricity snaking up and down my spine. “Stop,” he said again, and his lips were against my ear, cancelling everything out but the racing of my heart. “Stop, Remy.”

“Stop calling me that.” I tried in vain to pry his hands off my waist, unbearably affected by the feeling of his massive palms flat against the skin of my stomach. “Let go.”

And then I was spinning, whirling around in my heels on the grass to be caught in his capable grasp, his arm tight around my waist and his palm firm against my chin, holding me in place. “You didn’t let me finish,” he growled, and I hated how instantly I was mesmerized, how quickly I fell into the inferno raging in his eyes. “I like competition.” The rough, angrily-pitched timber of his already deep voice sent a pool of liquid heat low into my belly, excruciating in its intensity. “It makes the prize so much more rewarding.”

I wasn’t ready for the punch the kiss would pack, how hot and forceful his lips would be on mine. He claimed my mouth aggressively, forcing my tongue into a furious dance with his, his grip on my chin still rough and domineering. I wanted vaguely to protest, to argue that this wasn’t what I wanted, that it wasn’t the way I wanted us to move forward.

But the part of me that I could never control around Jake- the jump in my pulse and the flooding of adrenaline through my body, that little hitch in my chest- was screaming at him to keep going, to grip harder, pull me in tighter, to never stop his near-effortless manhandling of my body, my mind, my heart.

He pulled away roughly, his teeth in my bottom lip, and I whimpered, struggling to catch my breath as he finally released my chin, wrapping his hand firmly around the back of my neck instead. “You want to see if you could care about me?” His breathing was hard, rushing out of him with something between determination and anger. “This _is_ me. I’m not holding back anymore, love. If you want to care about me, you have to care for _all_ of me.”

I felt weak-kneed, wobbly in my heels as I leaned my arms on his chest, my lips bruised and my mind hazy. “Why haven’t you done that before?” It was all I could think of, and I was relieved to see a sparkle of amusement shine through the dark hunger in his eyes.

“It’s not everyone’s cup of tea, love. Did you like it?” At my dazed nod, he smirked, and it was so cocky and full of something so completely. . . . _not Jake_ that the sheer juxtaposition made me want to tear off his gym shorts and do anything he asked. “I consider it a part of my true self. Is that who you want me to be?”

“Yes, please,” I breathed.

His dark chuckle drew a soft, unstoppable moan from my throat, and his hum of satisfaction arrowed straight through me. I dug my nails into his chest as he swept me neatly up off my feet, burying his face in the crook of my neck and inhaling deeply as my eyes fluttered closed. “Your wish is my command, love.”

His teeth sunk deep into my neck, and I cried out loud as Rohan’s face appeared over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who likes this version of Jake?? 🖐☺


	15. Twists & Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohan and Remy talk, and Jake makes his feelings clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "When you said time was all you really needed,  
> I walked away and let you have your space.  
> 'Cause leavin' didn't hurt me near as badly  
> as the tears I saw rollin' down your face.
> 
> And yesterday I knew just what you wanted,  
> when you came walkin' up to me with him.  
> So I told you that I was happy for you;  
> and given the chance, I'd lie again.
> 
> Just to see you smile,  
> I'd do anything that you wanted me to.  
> When all is said and done,  
> I'd never count the cost;  
> it's worth all that's lost,  
> just to see you smile."
> 
> \- "Just To See You Smile", by Tim McGraw❤

Day 9 (Afternoon)

**Rohan**

I could feel my heart in my fucking throat, and my pulse in my fingertips, and my stomach sinking somewhere down around my knees. Nothing felt right, like I’d been thrown in the wash and spun around and turned inside out, with nothing coming out the same way it went in, and I couldn’t for the life of me figure out how to set myself back to rights.

I watched Remy’s blue eyes go from hazy with arousal- and _fuck,_ if it didn’t kill me to see that look on her face when I didn’t put it there- to wide with shock, and something close to fear spread over her expression as our gazes met. “Rohan,” she burst out, as if I’d walked in on them shagging naked in my bed- which wasn’t far off from how it felt. “I- what are-?” Words seemed to have failed her, and I couldn’t fucking stand there and look at her wrapped around him in that way anymore. She wiggled desperately in his embrace as I turned on my heel, exiting the gym so fast I nearly tripped as she climbed off him.

“Wait!” she called, and I could hear her heels clicking on the pavement as she hurried across the Villa after me. In my daze I wondered, wildly, what Jake must have felt in that moment, to have her in his arms and to have put that look on her face- and damn if I didn’t know how fucking incredible it felt to put the stars in Remy’s eyes like that- only to have her jump out of his arms and chase off after another guy.

“Rohan, _please,_ wait!”

I wanted to run out of the Villa and never look back, because absolutely _fuck_ any place that could make you feel like this. But the one thing I couldn't ignore was the tone of Remy’s voice- pain and fear and sadness, all rolled up into one and cutting me deep, even as my own hurt clawed at me. Even if my pain had been caused by her, I couldn’t leave her there, in her darkness, the way I had been left so many times before.

I struggled to even my breathing, to calm the racing of my heart, before I turned around to face her. The Rohan she knew was someone who would do anything for her, who was caring and understanding and gentle; I had yet to truly show her the way I could be when I was angry, or upset, or hurting. I didn’t want her to see that guy; he was careless and cold, and occasionally violent in his grief. I’d tried my hardest to put that part of my past away, to turn my back on pub fights and stupid altercations with strangers, because I’d thought I was better than that, past it, no longer the young kid who lashed out when he was hurt. It took all of my strength to lock it back up, tuck it away, and look at Remy levelly, without emotion.

She stopped suddenly when I spun around in the doorway to the Villa, nearly stumbling into me in her haste to catch up. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she stepped back slowly when she saw my face. Something about it seemed to bring her guard up, because she dropped her hands to her sides, swallowing nervously. “I’m sorry,” she said shakily. “I’m so sorry, Rohan.”

“Why?” The word came out flat, harsher than I’d intended. I cleared my throat. “You told me the truth about Jake. You’re coupled up with him. We all agreed to be mature about this. You don’t owe me any explanations.” The words tasted like acid on my tongue, burning and bitter and wrong.

Her brow furrowed, and she frowned up at me. “Yes, I do,” she said slowly. “I would never want to. . . . rub anything in your face like that.”

My smile felt agonizingly tight, stretched like rubber across my face, fake as a mask. “Hey, if you’re doing it when I’m not around, might as well do it in front of me. Give me some idea of what I’m up against.”

Her face fell, and I could barely feel the regret at my words through the pain filling me to the brim, overflowing and spilling out, washing away everything else. “This isn’t some machismo competition,” she said quietly, crossing her arms in front of her chest- textbook Remy ‘protecting herself’ move. “I’m trying to find the person I want to be with, long term. This is Love Island- people come here to find The One. I’m not-” she huffed out a breath, looking frustrated at her inability to find the right words. “You and Jake aren’t playing some alpha-male game of ‘Who Can Win The Girl?’, here. I don’t want to be used like some pawn to prove who’s the better lover, or boyfriend, or whatever. I’m just trying to find the best match for me, not pit you two against each other.”

“It’s a bit late for that,” I snapped.

She recoiled as if I’d physically slapped her, and my heart sank even further. Tears suddenly glittered in her eyes, and she swallowed hard. “Well.” She blinked, fighting back her emotions. “Thank you for being so honest with me.” Her voice cracked, and she shoved past me, her arms still crossed tightly over her chest and her head ducked low, hurrying for the stairs.

Time froze around me, and the moment seemed to stretch out and speed up, all at once. All I could see was a future without Remy in it. Worse, my pride, my ego, was throwing pictures in front of my mind’s eye, pictures of a life where Remy was not only _not_ mine- but one where she was _Jake’s._

“Sweetheart, wait.” She had one foot on the first stair, and she fell back against me as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind, tugging her close. “I’m so sorry,” I murmured, and I wanted to knock my own ass out when I felt her shoulders shuddering, knowing she was crying. “I’m sorry,” I whispered, tucking my chin over her shoulder as she sagged back into my embrace. “I’m sorry, baby. Please, stay. Talk to me.”

She sniffled, and when she pulled away, I felt panic seize me, sure I’d made an irrevocable mistake. But then she turned around, flinging her arms around my neck and burying herself into my chest as broken little whimpers fell from her lips, each one like a dagger in my heart.

I wrapped her in my arms, lifting her off her feet- she was so small, so fragile- and carried her over to one of the couches. I settled her in my lap and wrapped her up tightly as she shook and cried, her hands wrapped so tightly around the back of my neck I was nearly positive that she was as terrified to let go as I was. Her tears dripped down my chest, each one like a reminder of what I’d done wrong, and I pressed dozens of kisses to her curls, murmuring apologies as her sadness ran its course.

After a few moments, she hiccuped herself into silence, and I could feel the heaviness around us when she finally spoke. “I don’t want to hurt you,” she whispered.

As the words left her lips, I couldn’t believe the weight of emotion that swept over me. In the midst of everything that had just happened, she was once again thinking not of herself, but of me, and how I felt.

“I know it, sweetheart.” I stroked my hands over her hair, suddenly feeling oddly calm despite the circumstances. Her eyes were closed, her lashes brushing against my collarbone, and she was running a hand over my hair, the way I often caught her doing. I wondered then if the motion was some kind of comfort to her, one of life’s little rituals that brought her some innate kind of soothing.

“Do I?” Her voice was soft now, full of hesitation. “Hurt you?”

I considered lying- stretching the truth, or avoiding the question, or making up the answer completely. But I’d told myself I wouldn’t lie to her, much the same way that- as much as it hurt- she’d been honest with me about Jake. “Sometimes,” I said quietly. “But it’s okay, baby.”

She rolled herself more fully into my embrace, burying her face in my neck and wrapping her arms around me tight. “No,” she said quietly, her voice wavering. “It’s not.”

I sighed, laying back on the couch pillows and pulling her with me, draping her across my chest. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, now red-rimmed and full of tears, and my heart melted. “Don’t cry, sweetheart.” I brushed away a fallen teardrop, tracing it’s path down her cheek and curving my knuckle under her chin to tilt her face up. “Look at me.” Her gaze shimmered with unshed sadness, and I stroked my fingers against her cheek. “I’m not angry with you,” I said softly, as more tears spilled over, cutting a path down her face. “I care about you so much, sweetheart. I just want you to be happy.”

She sniffled, sliding up my torso to hide her face in the crook of my neck. “You make me happy,” she whispered, and I wondered then who she was trying to convince more- me, or herself.

“I know,” I whispered, stroking my hands up and down her back. “I know, baby.”

She sniffled again, but it seemed she didn’t know what else to say. So she stayed there, wrapped up in my arms, pressing herself tightly to me with a kind of desperate abandon, as if she was terrified I’d push her away.

So we lay there, wrapped up in each other and not speaking. Every once in a while, I felt more tears drip onto my neck and slide down my chest, cutting a path down my torso.

And every time, I’d pull her in closer, stroking and shushing her, until my girl had shuddered herself into silence again. For over an hour, we stayed there together, and the entire time, her palm never strayed from my chest, seeking out the beating of my heart.

* * *

The rest of the day was tense, strained, and I was finding it more and more difficult to be in Jake’s presence. After Remy and I had collected ourselves and agreed to talk more later, we’d wandered into the kitchen to find a wild-eyed Jake deep in conversation with Jen and Talia.

The area had gone silent as we’d walked up, and after a brief moment of tension, Jake had muttered something about needing to get his water bottle from the bedroom and brushed by us, not even looking at me.

I hadn’t missed the agonized expression on Remy’s face, the pleading look she’d shot him, nor had I been oblivious to the silent conversation the girls seemed to be having with their eyes. After the silent exchange, Jen had given Remy an apologetic look and slipped off after Jake, and Talia looked at me worriedly, biting her lip before murmuring an excuse and heading off to towards the terrace, where I could see Tim and Cherry sat on the benches and watching us curiously.

Remy had looked at me timidly, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, as if she were unsure what to do; she seemed afraid to speak, and I knew her well enough to guess that she was terrified of hurting me again.

“Come here, sweetheart.” She’d rushed into my arms immediately, her face buried in my neck, and even through the stress of the day, I was immensely relieved to have her close again. “Let’s go to the daybeds,” I’d murmured against her temple, bolstered by her hand sliding up my neck, into my hair. “Stay with me awhile.”

We’d been laying in each other’s arms ever since, clinging to each other with a desperate kind of affection, as if we were both unsure of how much longer we’d be able to be together. It turns out, we were right.

“Guys!” Tim’s voice was loud and jarring as it echoed across the lawn, and Remy jumped, tightening her grip on me. “I’ve got a text!”

We all gathered slowly by the pool, the group seemingly divided as we congregated to hear the text. I didn’t miss the fact that Levi hovered near me and Remy, and I was very much aware of the way he’d asked to speak to her alone earlier that day. Judging by his current actions, I realized Remy’s day had contained more changes than I’d realized. I made a mental note to speak to her later about what had gone on between her and the Olympic swimmer.

“Listen up!” Tim announced, reading from his phone with Cherry tucked under his arm. _“Dear Islanders,”_ he began, _“congratulations on the fences you’ve mended today.”_ I frowned, looking at Levi in confusion as he grinned over at Remy. She managed a faint smile at him before biting her lip, glancing at a hard-eyed Jake before dropping her gaze. _“Unfortunately, your time in the Villa is precious. Since last night, the public have been voting for their favorite couple. Tonight, the couple that received the fewest votes will be leaving the Villa. New arrival Reese and his partner will be immune from the vote.”_

We all stared around at each other, and Remy pressed herself more tightly to my side, where I could feel her trembling slightly. I squeezed her closer, giving her a reassuring look and pressing my lips to her temple. “It’ll be alright, baby,” I murmured.

“Well,” Jen said at last, looking around uneasily. “Should we get ready, then?”

* * *

The evening was warm and still as the girls walked out of the Villa to join us around the fire pit, and even though I was tense and nervous, and sweating in my black button-up and white denims, I couldn’t help admiring Remy as she walked across the lawn, arm in arm with Talia. She was radiant in her crushed red velvet dress, the choker neckline, short skirt, and cut-out over the chest leaving no part of her up to the imagination. She was gorgeous, and her miles of curls were swept back from her face with two simple clips, pulling the blonde coils back at the temples and giving her the look of a Roman goddess.

It cut at me, more deeply than I could say, to watch her give me a sad look and pass right by, joining Jake in his spot between Cherry and Tim and Jen and Jasper. I felt dread settle in my gut as he surprised us all, holding out a hand to Remy as she gave him a surprised, grateful look. Jealousy, hot and bright, flared in my chest as she took it, burning brighter when he tucked her hand smoothly over his elbow, his eyes never leaving hers. “You look beautiful, love,” I heard him compliment her, as she smiled, clearly pleasantly startled by his kind words.

I wanted to fucking hit something.

Luckily, Talia came up beside me then, linking her arm with mine and giving me a reassuring smile. “It’ll all work out, babes.”

I smiled weakly, unable to focus on anything but the sound of Remy’s soft voice, drifting over to me across the fire pit, coming at me in an infuriating combo of her gentle tone and Jake’s deep timbre. I couldn’t even hear the results of the public’s vote. I kept my gaze glued to Remy as the other Islanders chattered nervously, their voices rising into indistinguishable background noise as the texts started to come in. I clenched my jaw and my fists, hard, as I watched Jake flirting with her, murmuring in her ear and brushing his lips at her cheek, his brown eyes flashing charmingly.

All I could hear was Tim’s voice in my mind from the night before, haunting and ominous, like some sick premonition. _“Jake's big time dreamy- a proper tall, dark, and handsome. If a guy like Jake tried it on with my girl, I'd tap out, no question. No chance."_

 _No chance,_ I thought weakly, watching her shyly giggle and whisper with the man I once thought would be my best mate. _Look at her, you idiot. How the Hell can you compete with a guy like that?_

“Omigosh, it’s me, you guys!” Cherry snatched up her phone in a frenzy, her gaze frantic as she scanned the text. I forced myself to focus, to swallow down the panic rising in my throat. _“Islanders,”_ she read out, _“the public have been voting. The couple with the least amount of votes and therefore eliminated from the Villa is. . . .”_ There was a moment of silence, tense and taut, as tightly wound as a guitar’s string. Finally, a beep sounded. Cherry scanned it quickly, her face breaking into a relieved smile. “Allegra and Levi.”

“What?!”

I let out a hard breath, ignoring Allegra’s indignant outburst and Levi’s crestfallen look. I looked to Remy automatically, immediately regretting it as I watched Jake wrap her up in his arms, pressing an intimate kiss to the sensitive spot beneath her ear as she hugged him back tightly. I felt sick to my stomach, my feet moving of their own accord as the others crowded around an outraged Allegra and a sad-looking Levi.

“Rohan.” I heard footsteps behind me, and then Talia was there again, taking my hand in hers. “Come on,” she said softly. “Let’s go to the terrace.”

* * *

"It's over," I said numbly. "I lost."

“Nonsense,” Talia said briskly, topping off my drink from the pitcher she’d snagged from the kitchen, some too-sweet vodka punch that was starting to make me feel sick. “She’s just feeling grateful that he’s not upset with her. She hasn’t ditched you, babes.”

I looked at her woodenly, feeling alternately numb and heartbroken. “Did you see her face?” I demanded, noticing that my speech was beginning to slur. “She was so fucking happy to be back with him. She’s done with me, Tals.”

“Hush,” she admonished me, refilling her own glass. “That’s not true. She just felt guilty for the way she reacted when you caught them kissing. We all saw it,” she added, sounding apologetic as I raised my eyebrows. “I know it was a shock to the system, but imagine how Jake felt. Just for a moment,” she went on, holding up a hand as I started to interrupt. “Remember that he was your mate, before all this. He _finally_ opened up fully to the girl he really likes, and right as he really goes for it and plants the big one on her, you catch them going at it. And what does she do? Jumps off him like he’s got rabies, and chases after you. She panicked, hun,” she said gently. “Think of how she’s feeling. There’s really no way for her to make you both happy, and she’s killing herself trying to.”

I looked down at my drink, pondering. In my hurt, drunken state, I couldn’t find it in myself to care about Jake’s feelings. But I cared about Remy’s. “I don’t want that,” I said quietly. “I don’t want her to be running around trying to please us. She should make the choices that make her happy.”

“It’s not that easy.”

My eyes snapped up, and there was my girl in the terrace doorway, silhouetted by the indoor light. She looked solemn, and a bit sad, and as always, I felt the urge to cuddle her up until she smiled again. “Remy,” I said quickly, setting down my drink. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you.” She studied me carefully, and I felt then as if she could see every ounce of liquor in my bloodstream. “Are you alright, hun?”

“I’m going to go find Tim,” Talia announced, standing up and shooting me a meaningful look. “You guys can chat here.”

“Thanks, babes.” Remy brushed a hand over Talia’s briefly as the brunette slipped inside, giving her a grateful look.

Then we were left alone, and suddenly the alcohol and the stress of the day started to get to me. I felt my heart start to race as Remy sat down beside me, her bare thigh brushing my leg as she turned to face me.

“Are you very angry with me?” she asked softly.

I laughed quietly, looking at her in the dim moonlight and thinking she looked so much like Venus that I half-feared she could strike me down where I stood. “Angry?” I repeated. “I’ve had a rollercoaster of a day, sweetheart, but I’ve yet to be angry with you.”

She sighed then, dropping her head onto my shoulder with a weary expression on her face. “I would’ve deserved it,” she said sadly.

I shook my head, reaching up to slide a hand over the curve of her cheek. “No, baby. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

She turned her face towards me, and the tip of her nose brushed the column of my throat. “Then why do I feel like I have?”

Unable to resist, I turned, lightning quick, and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips, so fast that she blinked, startled. “Because I’m crazy about you,” I murmured, nuzzling her ear as she inhaled shakily. “And I get emotional at the thought of you with someone else.” She almost smiled, so I continued. “I just want you to be happy, sweetheart. I don’t want you to think you need to worry about what I want, or Jake wants.” I looked at her then, eye to eye in the moonlight. “What do _you_ want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaack! Tell me your thoughts!!!! Lol I've been DYING to know your reactions to this chapter!!!!!!!!


	16. Time's Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I cannot stress enough how perfectly this song fits their dynamic. It's a HUGE inspiration for my depiction of Remy and Jake's relationship. The song is meant to be from Jake to Remy.)
> 
> 🎧👇song of the chapter👇🎧
> 
> "The way you move is something I just can't explain-  
> the way you touch, the way you fuck me.  
> This craving never, ever, ever goes away;  
> away.
> 
> I know you really don't like to talk about it;  
> remember when you cried in the car about it?  
> I know I saw a side of you that I never saw yet-  
> and I'll never let that go.
> 
> You won't admit it, but it's kinda so obvious  
> that you wish I'd get my shit together-  
> fuckin' acknowledge it.
> 
> You said you're nothing like my ex,  
> and babe, I wanna believe that-  
> I swear I wanna believe it.  
> And I said,
> 
> 'We can go to Paris;  
> fuck your parents, let's go.  
> Your friends don't know me,  
> they just know the way you won't let me go.
> 
> And I don't give a fuck about losing control.  
> I tried to warn you, babe;  
> now you're just frustrated.'
> 
> I know that you're frustrated-  
> I promise, I frustrate me too.  
> I'm sorry you're frustrated;  
> I'm sorry you're frustrated.
> 
> But it goes so hard when we go that far;  
> drive at night in my race car.  
> You look so good, but you feel so far-  
> I'm sorry, I'm sorry-
> 
> that every single ounce of conversation's about the way  
> that I don't know how to trust,  
> and I don't wanna admit it.  
> Cause if I talk about it, how am I supposed to forget it?  
> Anxiety is a bitch,  
> and I don't wanna be in it.
> 
> Fuck it, I'm in love,  
> and fuck it if it's hard.  
> Drive all night 'til I let down my guard;  
> you taste so good, and you look like art. . . .  
> . . . . and she said,
> 
> 'We can go to Paris;  
> fuck your parents, let's go.  
> Your friends don't know me,  
> they just know the way you won't let me go.
> 
> And I don't give a fuck about losing control.  
> I tried to warn you, babe;  
> now you're just frustrated.'
> 
> I know that you're frustrated-  
> I promise, I frustrate me too.  
> I'm sorry you're frustrated;  
> I'm sorry you're frustrated."
> 
> \- "Frustrated", by Lauren Sanderson

Day 9 (Afternoon)

**Jake**

"She's gone." I whirled on Talia, wild-eyed and frantic, my heart thundering in my chest. "I pushed her too far. She's done."

"Stop it." Jen gripped my shoulder as I passed her perch on the kitchen island, forcing me to look at her. "She's scared, Jake. She doesn't want to lose Rohan."

"And what about me?" I shook her off, pacing the length of the space and running my hands through my hair, feeling as if nothing made sense anymore. "How does she think that little vanishing act made me feel?"

"Babes." Talia's soft voice drew my attention, and I glanced up, agitated. "You can't let her see you like this."

I tugged on my curls, my feelings all over the place. "She doesn't even want to see me," I muttered.

"That's not true," Jen chided me. "You're just assuming. But Talia's right," she added. "She really liked you when you were bold, right?" I nodded, reluctantly, and she continued. "So don't let her see you sweat."

"You've got to get it together, babes." Talia brushed a hand, softly, over my arm, and I sighed heavily. "Take a breath, and be cool. Let her come to you, and just be your usual, charming self. Show her what she's missing."

I swallowed, hard, and I realized through my panic that they were right. The last time I had let emotions overcome me, I'd nearly made Remy cry. Worse, I'd seemingly pushed her right back into a place where she was more worried about hurting Rohan than she was about chasing what she wanted. I took in a deep breath, exhaling shakily. "Okay," I said finally. "Alright. I'll just let her come to me."

"Hey."

And before I could even take a breath to affirm my beliefs, there she was, goddess-lovely and angel-sweet, with her eyes red and her curls piled on top of her head. She was so gorgeous it hurt to look at her. I wanted to jump out of my skin when Rohan walked up behind her, his gaze curiously vacant and his eyes passing over me as if he couldn't even see me.

I couldn't do it. I muttered something about my water bottle and booked it out of the kitchen, my heart in my throat and my eyes on the floor.

_Maybe after a shower and a drink I can look at her without giving away my heart._

* * *

_An elimination. Just what I fucking needed today._

“C’mon, big man.” Tim pressed a shot into my hands, and I knocked it back without thinking, shucking my shirt off over my head. “Get your head on straight, wash up, and go show Wee Bit how you feel.”

I stripped off and wrapped a towel around my hips, heading for the restroom as Tim trailed along behind me. “You’re awfully pushy for a man who considers himself Remy’s best mate,” I remarked, stepping into the tiled glass shower and hanging my towel up over the side.

“Hey, no disrespect meant, but I’d boot you out that window before I’d let you hurt Remy,” Tim agreed cheerfully, checking himself out in the mirror. “That little heartbreaker is my sister, yeah? I just want her to be happy. And I’ve seen her be happy with both of you,” he said, purposefully vague- to keep the peace, I was sure. “So you both need to get your acts together, let the poor thing breathe, and just be yourselves. She’s a smart girl. She’ll make the best decision for her.”

I shoved my head under the hot water as Tim strolled out of the room, whistling cheerfully. I knew he and Talia and Jen were right; I’d been getting so wrapped up in my feelings, letting everything get so intense, that I’d forgotten to be the Jake that Remy was interested in. I was acting like some saddo, desperate and foolish and completely unattractive, I was sure.

 _Remy melted over you when you were confident,_ I reminded myself, slicking shampoo into my hair. _It’s time to remind her who you really are._

* * *

(Evening)

I felt like I couldn’t breathe when the girls finally came down to the fire pit, Remy and Talia in the lead. Her dress left very little to the imagination, and I barely suppressed a growl from escaping my throat. 

_Naughty Remy._ I knew she’d make me fucking crazy.

I’d been preparing myself all evening, determined to be the smooth, confident Jake that had had Remy wrapped around me like a vice. I was done acting like a mug, moping around and giving Remy the sad eyes. _No more._

She swept towards me, sparing Rohan a sad little look as she passed, and I reminded myself to focus. _You’re on, mate. Cue the charm._

As she reached me, I extended a hand out to her, noting her pleasantly surprised face with satisfaction. As she slid her hand into mine, I curled my fingers around hers, brushing my fingertips against the inside of her wrist. She bit her lip, looking up at me from under her lashes, and I felt everything in me tighten. I slid her hand over my arm, tucking her in close beside me. “You look beautiful, love,” I complimented her, watching her color prettily as triumph soared through me.

_This is what I’ve been doing wrong. Gentle Jake won’t convince her, only make her feel guilty. Bold Jake can convince her._

As the elimination started around us, I shifted closer to Remy, leaning in and brushing my lips over her cheek. “You’re driving me crazy in this dress,” I murmured, looking down at her as her sapphire gaze jumped up to mine before darting away, bashful. I watched chills erupt over her shoulders, so I leaned in closer, my mouth at her ear. “Were you trying to get my attention, my little love?”

Remy flushed, her gaze darting almost guiltily to mine.

I simply smiled, reaching out to curve my hand over her cheek. “You’re mesmerizing, Remiah.”

She risked a hopeful look up at me, and I leaned in again, burying my face in her hair.

“Sweet little siren," I whispered.

I both heard and felt her shaky inhale, warm against my cheek. "Jake," she breathed. "You're not upset with me?"

"What for, hmmm?" I purposefully let her feel the bass in my voice, rumbling out of my chest and raising chills along the delicate skin of her neck. “I told you, love, I enjoy a challenge.” She swallowed visibly as I brushed my lips over her ear, whispering against her skin. “Besides, the last time I had you close, I was anything but upset."

She flushed scarlet, and I stood up straight again, smirking. I could feel her eyes on me, and I watched out of my peripheral vision as she bit her lip, her fingers gripping my arm tight.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I won't be able to keep my teeth out of you," I murmured, only for her.

Her eyes widened, and she let out a disbelieving giggle. "You're bad, Jake Wilson," she whispered back, fighting off a grin as she at least pretended to be paying attention to the elimination.

I grinned down at her, my heart soaring. "Only for you."

It was a blur of secret touches and exhilarating glances as the texts kept coming in, and finally it was announced that Allegra and Levi would be leaving us. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, turning to Remy and scooping her up into my arms.

I pressed her tightly to my chest, wrapping her up as her hands wove through my hair, bringing me in close. "We made it," she breathed in my ear, her heart hammering madly against mine.

I brushed my lips over the sensitive spot just below her ear, and she shivered so deliciously that I did it again, sliding my hands over her bare back and smoothing my palms up over her glorious skin. "I knew we would," I whispered against her skin, holding her close.

After a moment, Remy let go of my neck and slid down my torso, her soft skin maddeningly tempting against mine. “I have to say goodbye,” she said softly, brushing her fingertips over my jaw.

“Is that so?” I reached up to brush my knuckles lightly over one high cheekbone, watching her pupils dilate under my touch. “Did Levi behave himself earlier today?” I skimmed my palm over her cheek, sliding my hand down her throat and over her shoulder, trailing chills.

She looked up at me with hazy eyes, clearly flustered. “Yes,” she said faintly, her gaze soft and open on mine. “But what would you have done if I’d said no?”

I watched her, fascinated, as I ran my hand down her arm. “I’d have shown him exactly why he doesn’t stand a chance.” I gripped her hip suddenly, tugging her flush against me and watching a small gasp escape her lips. “He doesn’t make your heart race,” I murmured, leaning in and brushing the tip of my nose against her cheek, turning her face away. “He doesn’t make that heat coil deep inside you, or bring a flush to your cheeks.” I buried my face in her hair, breathing in deeply as she shivered. “Does he, love?”

“No.” she whispered immediately, as if unable to resist responding to me. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around my biceps, her nails digging lightly into the skin. “No, Jake.”

“Then I’m not worried, my darling.” I pressed my lips lightly to her shoulder, sliding closer to her neck as she sighed softly, dropping her head back. “Now why don’t you go say goodbye to your little friend and hurry back to me?” I gripped her waist in my hands, angling her hips toward mine as she whimpered involuntarily, pressing closer. “I want you all to myself very soon, Remiah Richards,” I whispered against her damp skin, guiding her hips forward and sliding her slowly over the length of me as she moaned quietly in my ear. “So say your goodbyes, love, and have your talks. I’ll be waiting for you in our bed.”

“I won’t be long,” she breathed in my ear, gripping my hair in her hands and rocking her hips against mine as I grunted appreciatively. “Wait for me.”

“Always.” I bit down on her shoulder, pressing her hips firmly against mine as she panted, catching my earlobe in her teeth. “Be a good girl and let go, love,” I managed to bite out through clenched teeth. “Or I won’t wait for light’s out to have my way with you.”

“Yes, sir.”

Every delicious, carnal thought raced through my mind at the respectful title, and I dug my fingers into her hips as she whimpered in my ear, turning to sink her teeth into my neck. “I won’t give you another warning, love. Let go, now.”

She finally obeyed, swirling her tongue over the bruising mark on my throat before slipping away, standing in front of me with her chest rising and falling rapidly. “I won’t be long,” she promised, brushing a shaky hand over her curls. “Wait for me, sweet,” she repeated.

“You know where to find me, love.”

* * *

I was half-mad with desire when Remy finally slipped into our bed thirty minutes later, clad in emerald green silk and slipping her warm hands up my chest.

I pulled the duvet up over us, desperate to feel her lips on mine. “You’ve been distant today, kitten.” I smoothed a hand over her hair in the velvet darkness, distracted by her fingertips brushing my jaw. “Have I frightened you away?”

“No, sweet.” Her lips brushed my chest, and I sighed, my eyes drifting closed. “I was afraid I’d done the same to you.”

“It would take more than that, Remiah.” I pulled her down against my torso, feeling equally aroused and touched as she curled around me, her skin soft on mine. “I just can’t seem to resist you, pretty girl.”

I felt her smile against my throat, wrapping her up as she kissed my neck. “The feeling is mutual, hun. I can’t control the way I feel around you.”

I felt that familiar stirring, low in my gut, and I slipped my hands under her nightie, brushing her bare thighs. “And what way is that, love?”

She turned her lips up, brushing them feather-light over my ear. “Exhilarated,” she breathed, raising chills over my neck and down my arms. “Like I’ve come to life.”

“Fuck, Remy.” I rolled over, tucking her beneath me and meeting her lips in a searing kiss. “I can’t focus on anything else when you’re around,” I whispered into the kiss as she tangled her limbs around me. “You’re all I can see.”

“Jake.” My name was a heated moan between our lips, and I tore at her nightgown blindly, humming appreciatively as she yanked at the front ribbon, untying the scrap of silk and tossing it away. “Touch me,” she breathed, those sapphire eyes hooded and locked on mine. “Please.”

I was mesmerized by the sight of her, bare and offering below me, and I brushed my palm over her chest as she arched up into my touch. “Perfect girl,” I praised, my voice rough with restraint. “God, look at you, Remy. You’re unreal.”

She gripped my hand in both of hers, rubbing my palm over the swell of her breast and whimpering beneath me. “I want it,” she breathed, slipping my hand lower, down over her belly. “I want you, Jake.”

I groaned as she slipped my hand down over the warm, wet heat of her, moaning low in her throat and rocking her hips up against my fingertips. “Tell me what you want, love," I insisted. "Anything.”

She slipped my hand between her legs, and I groaned as I found her wet and willing beneath my touch. “Take your clothes off and touch me, Jake.”

* * *

I still couldn't quite believe it, not even twenty minutes later when I found myself staring up at the ceiling, my breathing ragged and my heart thundering in my ears. "Did that really just happen?" I wondered aloud.

"I damn well hope so." Remy's dreamy voice was faint from her position farther down my torso, her head resting against my hip. "Because I can't feel my legs, and I've got no other explanation."

I choked out a laugh, trailing one hand weakly down the curve of her spine. "It doesn't seem real," I murmured to myself, the ends of her long blond coils brushing my wrist.

"Why not?" Remy rolled over in my arms, staring up at me with pleasantly hazy eyes. "It felt pretty real to me."

"It was too good." The words slipped out of my lips before I could stop them, so I continued, thankful for the darkness that hid my flushed cheeks. "Being with you, I never thought. . . . I only dreamed, and now that it's happened. . . ."

"You're afraid it'll be taken away." Her quiet voice surprised me, the solemn tone and sympathetic lilt. She wrapped her arms around me, soft and languid in her post-coital comfort. "I understand," she whispered, her lips brushing mine. "I don't want to lose this, either." She was so damn tempting in my arms, her skin flushed with heat and her lips trailing over my shoulder. "I can't get enough of you," she whispered, turning her chin up to nip at my earlobe as I hummed in satisfaction. "I don't want to stop."

I was already hard again, fitting her so tightly against me that she bucked her hips impatiently, grinding her heated center over the length of me. "Don't stop, kitten," I breathed in her ear, grabbing her waist and angling her hips so she moaned. "Fuck, you're such a good girl. You want more, don't you?"

"Yes," she whined in my ear, rocking her hips frantically. "Please, Jake. More."

"More what?" I purposefully tightened my grip, halting her pace and dragging her core slowly over my cock. "Use your words, kitten."

Her gaze when she looked up at me was pure desire, wild and uncontained. "Fuck me more, Jake. Please!"

I had her beneath me in a second, burying myself into her not a moment later as she dug her teeth into my shoulder, muffling a noise that was half-moan, half-sob. "Mmmmm, that's a good girl, Remy. Just like that." I drew back and slowly sheathed myself inside her, my brain short-circuiting as her nails dug into my shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking, love. I want to hear every desire out of that pretty little mouth."

She opened like a flower, sighing as her hands fisted in her hair and her hips started turning sexy little figure eights. "Keep talking," she whispered, giving me a pleading look as her jaw dropped open, her lips forming a perfect O. "Oh, Jake, _yes!"_

"Mmmmm, very good girl." She bowed beneath my touch as I cupped her breasts in my hands, biting my lip on a growl. "Do you like what my words do to you, kitten?"

"Yes," she breathed, those big blue eyes rolling back as she pressed my palms flatter to her skin. She moaned as I snapped my hips, her full lips parting. "More," she whined, bucking frantically beneath my touch.

I felt drunk on the sight of her, moaning and writhing on my cock and begging for more. "You're such a responsive little thing, Remy. You make me so fucking hard." I slammed my hips forward, slapping a hand over her mouth as she cried out, her body tensing. "You just want me to cum again, don't you?" When she nodded at me, her eyes cloudy with lust, I snapped, thrusting into her with a desperation that surprised even me. "Mmmm, then take it, kitten. Take it for me."

She bit down on my finger as I slipped two inside her mouth, growling as she sucked them in farther and wrapped her lips around me, swirling her tongue over my fingertips. "I want it," she begged, her mouth full as she sucked on my fingers, her hips still bucking up to meet mine. "Fuck Jake, I want it so much. Yes!"

Her thighs quivered, and she went rigid seconds before I did, collapsing into the crook of her neck and groaning as my cock jerked, still caught in her aftershocks. _"Fuck,_ Remy. Yes." I ran a shaking hand over her face as she whimpered herself silent, trembling beneath me as I caught my breath. "I'm never going to get enough of you, love."

She pressed her forehead to mine, slick with sweat and breathing against my lips. "Keep talking," she murmured, and I laughed.

"Your wish is my command, darling."

* * *

Day 10 (Morning)

I woke up hot and sated, surrounded by soft skin and miles of cloud-fluffy curls. I eased open my eyes to see Remy wrapped around me like a vice, her face tucked in the crook of my neck and her naked body wound tightly round mine, all soft curves and heated skin.

I curled onto my side within her sleepy grip, cradling her to my chest as she sighed softly. “Good morning, love.” She nuzzled against me silently, her voice not yet fully functional as she hummed contentedly. “How are you feeling?” I whispered into her hair.

She cleared her throat as she tipped her head back to meet my eyes, her velvet voice husky and dreamy-soft. “Wonderful.” Warmth spread across my chest as her lips met my chin, pressing sweetly. “I feel like I’ve gone all fluffy and soft.”

I smiled. “You look it.” I brushed back her curls, giving her a gently teasing look. “Cute little melt.”

She hid a pleased grin, tucking her face into my neck and burrowing tightly against me. “You make it hard,” she admitted.

Though my caveman brain wanted to joke about her wording, I didn’t want to kill the moment. “What, love?” I asked instead.

She peeked up at me, all big blue eyes and those full, lush lips. “Not to melt around you,” she said softly.

I couldn’t resist brushing my lips over hers, momentarily distracted by the chemistry thrumming through the kiss. “You’re not melting all on your own, love. Believe me.”

She studied me, distracted, as I lifted her hand gently in mine, bringing it to my lips and pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to resist you,” she murmured, in a tone that told me she was talking more to herself than to me. So I stayed quiet, trailing my lips up the inside of her arm as her voice turned shaky. “It’s like being seduced by Fabio or something.”

I chuckled against the inside of her elbow as her grin turned sheepish. “Thank you, I think. But I promise, I’m doing nothing but enjoying my time with you.”

“Very smooth indeed,” she murmured, as I smiled beguilingly. “You’re awfully suave, Mr. Wilson.”

I shook my head. “Simply caught up in your charms, Miss Richards.”

She grinned happily up at me, releasing a dreamy sigh. “You’re so damn hot,” she murmured, chin on my chest.

I laughed, sliding her up for a promising kiss. “C’mon, you little temptress. Breakfast is calling.”

* * *

My morning with Remy was better than I could have hoped for. I’d been worried that she might wake up with regrets, and start shoving me away in public the way she tended to do when she felt the need to protect Rohan’s feelings. But she’d been surprisingly soft and sweet all morning, sleepy-eyed and cuddly in her pretty lilac bikini and white tasseled wrap. She’d curled up in my lap when a big bunch of us gathered pool-side, her head on my shoulder and her expression surprisingly un-burdened with guilt, even when Rohan joined the group. She hadn’t flinched when I’d started trailing my hand up and down her calf as the conversation swung around us, nor had she seemed particularly shy about sharing her own affections. She’d been in my shadow all day long, never more than a half-step away from me and her hands always on my skin.

I was feeling so many things at once: reassured, that she seemed to be coming around to the place I’d been feeling so alone in, half-crazy with desire and drunk on being with her; peaceful, to have finally reached that beloved honeymoon stage where everything was soft and wonderful and nothing seemed able to separate us; but more than anything else, I felt surprised.

Because truth be told, I was feeling truly, genuinely floored by Remy’s sudden all-consuming interest in me. Until now, she’d been so good at keeping me at arm’s length, and not just physically. Her fretful, worried back-and-forth between me and Rohan was obvious to everyone, and I hadn’t been blind to the differences between her courtship with Rohan and her whirlwind romance with me.

And that’s exactly what it had been, right from the start. Rohan had _courted_ Remy, the right way, the gentleman’s way; I was very much aware of the affections he’d poured upon her, the little gestures and stolen moments. He’d been honorable about it, and more than that, he’d been what every girl wanted- he’d been _charming._ It was in all the little things- the flowers tucked with casual affection into her hair, the cups of tea brought to her bedside every morning, the smooth transition from escorting her up the stairs to twirling her across the wooden decking, a spontaneous second of dancing that would forever be burned into her memory. Remy had accused me of being smooth, but in all honesty, it was Rohan who it came naturally to, so innate and easy that it was clear they were genuine feelings on his part and not a ploy to gain her attention.

But myself and Remy? We were something different, something else entirely. Our _romance_ had been nothing like their courtship, and to call it anything but that would be a lie. A romance is _exactly_ what it is, and always has been, from the very start. I’d come into this Villa and taken one look at the ethereal blonde beauty, and from that second on, I’d wanted Remy, so badly I’d put everything I had on the line- including my place in the Villa- for the opportunity to be with her.

Remy and Rohan’s relationship might have sounded more enduring, like a love story for the ages- Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy maybe, or Jane and Mr. Rochester - but I fancied us something more wild and passionate: Rhett and Scarlett, or Noah and Ally. Moved by emotion, propelled through life together with that wild, untamable force to keep pushing us forward, that one constant always there to keep us together, no matter how different we may have been.

Rohan may have courted her, but I had romanced her. And judging by her actions today- the peaceful calm that seemed to have come over her, the way she’d yet to want to be out of my arms- I was starting to feel cautiously optimistic that maybe I’d made the right choice, choosing passion over tenderness.

“Hey guys!” I heard Cherry call from her perch by the pool, Remy warm and content in my arms on our shared sun lounger. “I’ve got a text!”

_Son of a bitch._

* * *

“A recoupling.” Remy looked up at me solemnly, those sapphire eyes serious and round on mine. “What does that mean. . . for us?” she asked delicately, her teeth sinking into that full bottom lip as her brow furrowed in worry.

“Come here.” She was within my embrace to begin with, but now she returned to her position on my chest, her skin smooth and soft on mine and her eyelashes feather-light against my throat. “What are you worried about, little cat?”

I felt her secret smile even as I felt her heartbeat picking up beneath her ribs, her nervousness clear. “Time,” she finally admitted. “I don’t think I’ll have enough time to really make up my mind.”

I reached down to brush away a stray curl, smiling as it wound stubbornly around my finger, as reluctant to let go of me as its owner seemed to be. “I know it seems like it, love, but you really don’t _have_ to decide anything now. For the show, yes, but not for your heart.”

I watched my words wash over her, her expression going soft. “You’re right,” she murmured, her hands warm against my chest. “I may have to couple up with someone in the Villa, but I don’t have to give them my heart just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED! the sexy times were had :')
> 
> Thoughts?!?!


End file.
